Miss Talia Rock
by Skinfaxi
Summary: On connaît tous l'histoire du trio d'or mais celui du trio de la connerie est resté dans l'ombre ! Je m'appelle Talia Rock avec un nom pareil ça va décoiffer ! Mes deux meilleurs amis sont Fred et Georges et je suis follement dingue du Professeur Snape!
1. Chapter 1

Et bien voilà ma première fanfic, ne soyez pas trop durs;) et excusez les quelques fautes d'orthographe.

Je ne vous en dit pas plus, la chieuse !

Ah je m'excuse aussi si il y a quelques kwak au iveau du site, je le découvre également et j'espère arrivez à bien le gérer =)

Sinon et bien évidement tout l'univers et les persos appartiennent à la merveilleuse JK Rowling ! Je ne revendique que la naissance de Talia et de quelques autres personnes et créatures. Vous verrez bien par la suite =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXX

Chapitre 1

Il était une fois l'histoire de … Non, je déconne !

On connaît tous l'histoire du trio d'or mais celui du trio de la connerie est resté dans l'ombre !

Je m'appelle Talia Rock avec un nom pareil ça va décoiffer ! Pourquoi ce nom, je ne sais pas les bonnes-sœurs de l'orphelinat mon baptisées ainsi. Rock'n roll les anciennes !

Et sinon mes deux meilleurs amis sont Fred et Georges ! Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas. Je suis a Gryffondor dans la même promotion et notre talent inné pour les conneries nous a rapprochés, forcément !

Notre activité favorite ? Rendre dingue les profs, les jumeaux ont un faible pour Rusard. Moi, j'adore rendre dingue Snape. Le voir perdre contenance est m'hurler dessus comme si j'étais le pire fléau du monde m'émoustille au plus au point.

Et je suis sûr et même persuadée, qu'un jour il ce rendra compte qu'il est dingue de moi et de mon charme légendaire.

AIE !

Du coup, je suis revenu à la réalité par le magnifique coup de baguette sur la tête de Mcgo. Quelle vieille peau quand elle s'y met, mais au fond je l'aime bien.

Miss Rock, concentrez-vous sur votre grenouille, plutôt que de rêvasser paresseusement !

Je me retiens de toute réponse pour éviter une colle supplémentaire. Ce soir je suis déjà en retenue avec Snape pour avoir osé le contredire sur la capacité de contenance de mon chaudron et j'aimerais prendre tous mon temps si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Les gloussements sur ma droite me tire de la contemplation de ma grenouille et j'aperçois Fred et Georges avec... Je ne sais même pas comment qualifier la chose qu'ils ont.

Leur grenouille qu'ils étaient censé transformer en rat se retrouve avec le corps d'un rongeur et les pattes d'un batracien.

Georges me fait un clin d'oeil en glissant leur création dans son sac. Je hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire plaignant intérieurement la pauvre fille qui va retrouver cette abomination dans son lit.

Oui, j'ai un peu de compassion, ça vous surprends ?

Le cours touche enfin à sa fin et nous nous dirigeons vers la grand salle, je dois avouer que je suis assez maussade et j'ai mal à la tête. Sûrement à cause du coup de baguette de Macgo. Il faudra que je pense à écrire une lettre pour dénoncer ses mauvais traitements, si je meurs dans la nuit d'un traumatisme crânien qu'on sache au moins qui est le coupable.

Ah oui, c'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, je suis la reine de la mauvaise foi...

Les plats apparaissent sur la table mais au lieu de me servir je préfère attendre que les dalleux ce servent en premier. Chaque maisons à son spécimen, celui qui remporte la palme dans la notre est Ron, sans aucuns doutes.

Fred me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et me demande :

Alors prêts pour ta retenue avec Snape ?

Je hausse les épaules en me servant une cuillères de hachis parmentier avant de me raviser quand je vois la quantité de gras couler le long l'ustensile. Je jette mon dévolue sur les fruits. C'est bon pour la santé et sa donne bonne mine en plus. George éclate de rire avant de déclarer :

A force tu vas avoir le même teint que ton chère Snape !

J'ai oublié de vous dire mes deux collaborateurs de la connerie sont au courant de mes sentiments pour le maître des potions. Autant vous avouer que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Je réplique :

Tant que ça ne me rends pas rousse, je peux m'estimer bénis !

Les jumeaux partent dans un fou rire extrême à tel point que je me demande si il ne vont pas y rester quand je vois Fred devenir cramoisi.

Vous n'y comprenez rien ? C'est normal je m'explique, je suis, je suis... enfin ma couleur de cheveux ne se décrit pas c'est de l'art.

Peu de personnes sont de mon avis mais d'un côté vous connaissez énormément d'ados qui sont passionnés par la peinture et ses profondeurs ?!

Disons que le sommet de mon crane est noir corbeau jusqu'au épaule comme son chère Severus... Et que le reste part sur un dégradé gris/blanc s'arrêtant au dessus de mes hanches.

Noté également que j'ai une sainte horreur du Roux. Je sais ce que vous vous dites. « mais pourquoi est-elle amie avec des mecs plus roux que les carottes ? »

Mon explication : Contradiction quand tu nous tiens... je vous ai parlez de ma mauvaise foi ?

Mais ce qui fait surtout rire ces deux la c'est de dire que je suis bénis. J'ai été élevé dans un orphelinat tenue par des bonnes-sœurs et quand j'ai eu l'âge de venir à Poudlard autant dire que les lettres reçus ont foutus les pétoches aux religieuses.

Elles m'ont enfermés, fait appel à des exorcistes persuadés que j' étais l'œuvre du mal. Sur ce point on ne peux pas vraiment dire qu'elles aient eu tord.

Jusqu'à me faire passer pour morte.

Résultat des courses, Dumby à mis la main sur moi deux ans après, j'ai aujourd'hui 17ans et je suis en 5éme années. Injustice totale...

Finalement les jumeaux reprennent contenance et ce mettent à murmurer sérieusement. Je tends l'oreille avant de me désintéresser à leurs conversations.

Ils sont encore en train de parler de l'espèce de fou furieux qui s'est barré de la prison. Sirius machin , qu'importe, l'heure de ma retenue à sonner.

Je me dirige d'un pas sombre vers les cachots simplement par couverture. Avec ses sales Serpentard mieux vaut ce méfier. Descendre dans le donjon en étant heureuse serait trop suspect.


	2. Chapter 2

Arrivée à destination je toque à la porte des cachots et deux secondes après elle s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître l'homme des mes rêves dans toute sa splendeur. Son expression agacée me fait comprendre que j'étais en train de le dévisager. Mais qu'est ce que j'y peux, c'est la rançon du sucés !

Il déclare sèchement :

-Prenez votre manuel de potion, ouvrez le page 43 et recopiez le jusqu'à la page 75 !

je manque de peu de défaillir, ce n'est pas que faire de grat-grat me gène c'est que mon livre à fondu dans ma dernière potion qui avait accidentellement explosé, oui un accident je vous dit !

Je me tortille sur place quand Snape soupire et me dit :

-Oui miss Rock ?

-Je n'ai pas encore de nouveau manuel professeur. Après le décès de mon ancien, j'en ai recommandé un mais il n'est toujours pas arrivé.

L'expression de désolation qu'il a prit après ma déclaration valait bien toute les retenues du monde. Pour la peine il m'envoie un livre en pleine face que j'intercepte aisément. Il pense même à me faire travailler mes réflexes, un homme avec un grand cœur, j'vous le dis !

La retenue s'écoule lentement, parfait. Le bruit du grat grat de ma plume est presque apaisant et j'en profite pour mater tout mon saoule mon Severus.

Page 57... j'ai mal au poignée, je ne fait même plus attention à ce que j'écris et j'ai la drôle d'impression que je vais m'endormir. Je suis super bien dans ses cachots, ils ont quelques choses de chaleureux. Je suis bizarre je sais. Mais les vieilles pierres c'est mon dada.

Soudain le mal de crâne que j'avais eu en début de repas me saisit de nouveau mais bien violemment. Ma vision ce trouble jusqu'à devenir aveuglante, je n'ose gémir et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui manque.

Elle se dissipe aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, je lève les yeux vers le professeur Snape qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. D'ordinaire je piquerais un fard mais la mon cœur tambourine à vive allure. Quand nos yeux se croisent, la douleur me reprends de plus belle.

Cette fois je tombe à genoux, du moins je crois, en tenant ma tête entre mes mains. Des images défilent devant mes yeux, ce sont des cauchemars horribles que je connais mais je ne sais pas si je les ai vraiment vécus.

J'ai souvenirs de cette sensation d'intrusion dans ma tête mais elle avais été faite avec mon consentement. Dumbledore avait essayé de m'aider à trouver mes origines dans ma mémoire. Sans succès.

La c'est autre chose, c'est un viol de mon esprit. La douleur est sur le point de me faire basculer du côté de la folie mais j'arrive à crier avec la force du désespoir :

-SORS DE MA TÊTE !

Aussitôt l'ignoble sensation s'arrête et me laisse tremblante et nauséeuse recroquevillé par terre. Snape s'approche de moi en me demandant si ça va. Je recule précipitamment en sifflant entre les dents :

-Ne me touchez pas !

J'avouerais plus tard que je ne voulais pas vomir sur sa robe, mon côté seigneur sans doute. Pourtant, Snape ne ce formalisant pas de mon avertissement m'empoigne le bras et me relève avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable, c'est à dire sans ménagement et bien trop vite pour mon pauvre estomac.

Pour la peine je rend tous son contenue dans le chaudron le plus proche avant de déclarer :

-j'espère qu'il n'y avait rien 'important dans ce chaudron parce que là...

-que vous est-il arrivez ?

-Rien. Je cherche désespérément une idée avant de déclarer. Ça doit être la grippe ! Fred ce sentait mal tout à l'heure, il a dut me la refiler. Je ferais mieux d'y aller avant de vous la passer aussi !

Snape se frotte l'arrête du nez. Qu'il est sexy quand il fait ça. Et réplique :

-Très bien Miss Rock allez y vous finirez votre retenue un autre soir !

Je le remercie rapidement et m'enfuie comme une voleuse, une première ! D'ordinaire si je peux traîner dans les cachots je n'hésite pas une seule seconde.

Je marche lentement encore très éprouvé de mon expérience avant de me laisser glisser le long d'un mur, exténué.

Peut-être aurais-je dut me confier à Snape ? Non ! Me souffle une petite voix.

Oui je sais, j'ai servis de cobaye pendant trop longtemps, je ne veux pas recommencer. Plus jamais ! Me souffle la voix.

Oui mais être la cobaye de Snape pourrait être sacrément chouette. Ou pas... Ou pas... Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je fonds en sanglots incontrôlable.

De retours aux dortoirs je m'aperçois rapidement que les jumeaux m'ont attendus, des amours je vous dis.

Pour cacher mes yeux rouges, je prétends aller prendre une douche. Ce qui de toute manière est vrai et j'en ai bien besoin après avoir vomis chez Snape.

Je redescends dans la salle commune quelques minutes plus tard totalement abattue. Finalement je me cale entre les deux meilleurs amis la tête sur les genoux de Fred les pieds sur George qui en profite pour me les chatouiller.

Voyant que je ne suis pas d'humeur il échange un regard inquiet avec son frère mais s'abstient de tout commentaire.

C'est ce que j'aime chez nous, si l'un va mal il trouvera le réconfort qu'il faut auprès de ses amis dans un langage qui ce passe de mots.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille la ou je me suis étendue hier c'est à dire entre les jumeaux. Comme je suis d'excellente humeur je décide de faire apparaître un coussin et des les assommer avec.

Autre fait intéressant que j'ai oublié de mentionner, je fais de la magie sans baguette comme les gosses.

Après avoir épuisé le stock de baguette d'Olivander, celui-ci à décider qu'aucune ne me conviendrait jamais. Ça ne me dérange pas mais c'est assez complexe pour certains sorts. Lumos a été particulièrement laborieux.

Dumby pense qu'on trouvera une explication un jour. Moi je crois qu'il ce fourre le doigt dans l'œil mais si ça lui fait tant plaisir de ce pencher sur mon cas, surtout qu'il ne ce gène pas.

Une fois la bataille d'oreillers terminé, nous filons en vitesse à la grande salle avant d'aller en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Lupin. J'aime pas ce type et en même temps il m'indiffère. Quelque chose me colle en rogne contre lui, c'est peut-être physique.

Les jumeaux m'apprennent qu'ils veulent faire un détours aux WC à côtés du bureau de Rusard et faire exploser la tuyauterie pour le rendre fou.

Je leurs fait signe d'y aller sans moi. J'ai déjà assez de mauvaise note comme ça, un retard n'arrangera rien. Dix minutes plus tard, un énorme « BOUM » me fait comprendre qu'ils ont réussi leurs projets et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire silencieusement.

Les jumeaux se pointent avec quinze minutes de retard et Lupin ne fait comme de rien. Ce type est trop gentil, ça cache quelque chose de louche.

La journée ce déroule tranquillement avec ennuis, je n'ai pas cours avec Snape donc bon... Je me suis quand même amusé à mettre le feu à la robe de l'autre pékinois de Pansy. On a bien rigolé de la voir courir comme une pintade avant de se jeter dans le lac.

Dommage que le calamar ne l'est pas bouffé mais ça prouve bien qu'elle est imbuvable si même une créature sous-marine ne veux pas d'elle...

Le soir à la salle commune, alors que tout le monde est couché et que les jumeaux ce dispute une partie d'échec, je finis mes devoirs. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, c'est ça le pire !

Quand soudain, Fred passe sa main par dessus mon épaule en déclarant :

-Ma chère, je vous trouve bien studieuse en ce moment !

Une deuxième main ce pose sur mon épaule et Georges reprends :

-Tout à fait ! Nous craignions même que vous oubliez vos origines et avec qui vous avez l'immense honneur de traîner !

Je soupire en leurs souriant ne sachant pas ou ils veulent en venir. Fred dit :

-C'est pour cela que nous avons décidés de vous changez les idées. Avec ceci !

Georges sort de son derrière son dos une bouteille de Whisky pur feu et trois verres. Une sourire éclaire mon visage et je leurs demande simplement :

-On a quoi demain matin ?

-Histoire de la magie ! Me répondent-ils à l'unisson

Effectivement ça ce passe de commentaires. Trente minutes plus tard nous sommes saoules et rions pour rien. Enfin si on peux considérer comme rien les têtes de joyeux joyeux de mes deux amis.

Je m'exclame :

-Les garçons, j'ai envie de faire un mauvais coup !

Les jumeaux me sourient de tout les dents et me répondent :

-A votre service Miss ! Une idée

-Si on organisait une fanfare nocturne ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool ou si je viens de dire une énormité mais une chose est sur c'est qu'ils nous rien captés. Je m'explique :

-On file jusqu'à la salle de musique. On « emprunte » les instruments, on les ensorcelle de manière à ce qu'ils jouent dans tout le château et bien sur on amplifie le son !

Aux regards entendus de mes compagnons je comprend que l'idée est bonne. Reste à la mettre en place et ne pas se faire prendre.

Vêtues de noir, nous sortons dans les couloirs obscurs, légers comme l'air. Agile comme la plume, nous avançons tel des ninjas.

Rectification les jumeaux sont tellement bourrés, qu'ils s'écroulent de rire tout les dix mètres. Je passe mon temps à essayer de les relever totalement hilare.

Finalement je me demande si une bêtise se soir était une bonne idée. Fred m'attrape par l'épaule et beugle la voix empreinte d'alcool :

-Hé, Hé Talia , t'es vrai-vraiment la meilleure ami que z'ai z'amais eu !

Je m'apprête à lui répondre en riant quand quelque chose attire mon attention. Mes yeux scrutent la pénombre, je suis sur d'avoir vu quelqu'un.

Je me concentre sur ma main et murmure « Lumos » Une boule lumineuse ce détache de ma paume et flotte au dessus de mon épaule.

George dit à moitié endormi :

-J'adore quand elle fait ça, c'est tellement beau.

Un second mouvement met mes sens en alertes et je dis très tendue :

-On ferais mieux de rentrer !

-Oh naan. S'exclame Fred. On commence zuste à z'amuser !

-Oui mais on va rentrer, ya quelque chose d'étrange ce soir.

Qu'on ce le dise je n'ai pas la trouille mais accompagné de mes deux amis bourrés ce n'est pas l'idéal pour aller faire le brave.

Finalement, nous rentrons sans encombre aux dortoirs. Je m'étends sur mon lit après mettre étalé de tout mon long en jurant car je me suis prise la valise de ma voisine bordélique nommée Élisabeth ou morue pour les intimes. C'est un surnom affectueux ! J'vous vois venir !


	4. Chapitre 4

J'espère que jusque la tout vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis =) Je vous laisse avec Talia et ses drôles d'aventures;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Le lendemain Morue justement me secoue les poils pour me réveiller en me disant que je vais rater le petit déjeuner. Je crois que je lui ai dit d'aller ce faire fou***. On réveille pas quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois comme ça , nom de chien !

Vous inquiétez pas, elle ne s'est pas vexée ! Ma morue c'est une habituée de mes humeurs, je l'adore. C'est d'ailleurs la seule nana que je tolère dans mon entourage. Morue à vie !

Du coup, réveillé pour réveillé je me lève et file à la douche.

Au p'tit déj, les jumeaux ne sont pas présents. Comptez sur eux pour faire la grasse mat' ou alors un réveil douloureux par Macgo. Au choix.

Le directeur prends la parole, chose anormale. En gros, de ce que j'ai suivi. Faut pas trop m'en demander dès le matin avec un mal de tête hein !

Il va y avoir un couvre feu avec des détraqueurs aux enceintes du château parce que l'autre détraqué de Sirius Black aurait été aperçu à prés au lard.

Nos ballades nocturnes vont être compromise...

comme pour ne rien arrangé à mon mal de tête c'est l'heure du courrier et le battement d'ail des centaines de volatiles est juste insoutenable.

Chose encore plus étrange une lettre m'est adressé.

Alors premièrement : Soit on a retrouvé mes parents soit ça va chauffer pour mon matricule. Deuxièmement : Pour que la mère de l'orphelinat est trouver le cran d'attacher une lettre à la patte d'un hiboux autant dire que c'est grave. Troisièmement : je n'aurais de toute ma vie jamais cru lire un truc pareil.

« _Ma chère Talia,_

 _17 ans est l'âge de la majorité dans ton monde. L'ordre est moi-même avons donc décidés que tu n'avais plus à venir à l'orphelinat et que tu pourrais désormais t'assumer._

 _L'ordre t'as tolérée malgré ta différence par charité. En effet, nous ne tournons pas le dos au brebis égarée mais aujourd'hui compte tenu de ta situation nous accorderons une dernière visite pour que tu viennes chercher tes dernières affaires._

 _Nous espérons que tu trouveras la voix._

 _Mère Supérieur. »_

Putain, pardon, je suis clouée la. Élisabeth pose sa main sur la mienne en me demandant ce qu'il ce passe mais j avoue être dans l'incapacité de lui répondre. On viens de me mettre à la porte sans somation. Au moment ou j'en prends conscience une colère froide commence à bouillonner dans mes veines.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne m'ont pas concertés avant de prendre cette décision insensée. Et ou est ce que je vais aller pour les vacances ? Je ne suis qu'en cinquième années , je n'ai pas de travail, pas d'économies, rien !

Élisabeth pose sa petite main froide sur mon bras et je rencontre ses yeux emplis d'inquiétude à mon égard. Je déteste la voir comme ça, elle est trop gentille et attentionné, c'est vraiment une chic fille. Elle est super mignonne avec ses jolies cheveux blonds qui tombent en anglaise parfaite encadrant ainsi son joli visage de poupée. On se noierais dans ses grands yeux bleus. Sinon Morue est plutôt petite, tellement qu'on a envie de la prendre dans nos bras et de la protéger du monde sabs cesse. Mais c'est une femme forte avec du caractère !

Je lui tends la lettre tremblante, au fur et à msure qu'elle la lit c'est yeux s'grandisse de stupeur. À la fin elle me demande :

-comment tu vas faire ?

Je hausse les épaules, l'oeil noir, j'ai peur d'exploser. J'inspire profondément et lui réponds :

-Je savais que ce jour finirais pas arriver mais ça fait un choc quand même. Faut bien l'avouer. Comment peuvent-il me faire ça ? Ils me mettent à la rue sans savoir si j'ai un point de chute. De toute façon à leurs yeux je ne suis qu'une abomination de la nature. C'est écrit clairement !

Élisabeth ne trouvant rien à me répondre passe son bras autours de mes épaules et me sers contre elle. Je lui en suis très reconnaissante.

Je me sépare d 'elle et me dirige maussadement vers la salle de cours pour une longue sieste de deux heures en Histoire de la Magie.

Perdue dans mes pensées je percute soudainement quelque chose de foutument dur ! Je m'étale de tout mon long en jurant avant de percuter que la chose fichument dur n'est d'autre que l'autre abruti de Draco.

Le Serpentard me crache :

-Tu ne pourrais pas regarder ou tu vas idiote !

Je réplique :

-Oh la blonde tu te calmes ! C'est pas ma faute si tes deux gorilles de garde du corps prennent toute la place. Alors lève toi et tais toi au lieu de te plaindre comme une fillette !

Mon dieu je me changerais presque en cendre vu le regard foudroyant de Draco. Pour le mettre encore plus en rogne, j'éclate de rire en lui lançant à la figure le livre qu'il a oublié. Manque de pot il le prends en pleine face. Oups Snape ne lui fait pas bosser ses reflexes.

Il siffle alors :

-Sale traîtresse tu me le paieras !

Bouh, je tremble ! Quel imbécile celui-la. Je vous avoue me méfier tout de même avec ses Serpentard c'est plus prudent...

Après deux heures de sieste, je me dirige vers les cachots pour ô joie, deux heures de potion ! Devant la porte les jumeaux ne sont pas là. A mon avis, Macgo les à choper et doit être en train de leurs attribuer des tâches ingrates. J'ai hâte qu'ils me racontent !

Snape arrive enfin et mon cœur manque de défaillir de joie et d'amour. Quand nous prenons place, il ce dirige vers moi.

Ça y'est il vient m'annoncer qu'il est fou de moi. Que nous sommes fait pour être ensemble jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! Au lieu de ça :

-Miss Rock, je suppose que votre manuel de potion n'est toujours pas arrivé ?

-Non professeur. En plus avec les détraqueurs qui traînent dans le coin, nos pauvres hiboux doivent être totalement terrorisés !

Snape m'accorde son regard le plus hautain, avant de déclarer froidement :

-Bien en attendant je vous prête un de mes manuels personnels. Tacher de ne pas le faire fondre ou prendre feu !

Ai-je bien entendu ? Mon Severus me prête un de ses manuels à lui ? Je suis toute en émois et je m'empresse d'acquiescer. Pourvu que cette fichue chouette n'arrive jamais !

C'était à prévoir j'ai raté ma potion, mais inverser les ingrédients pour obtenir de jolies couleurs était bien plus intéressant que concocter un filtre de régénérescence !

Bien entendu, mon Snape ne l'a pas entendu de cette oreille et m'a collé . Le pauvre si il savais que je l'aimais, il arrêterai de suite de me mettre des retenues !


	5. Chapter 5

Après mon cours avec Snape je me dirige vers la grande salle et m'assois à la table entre Fred et George. Je leur demande :

-Alors réveil par Macgo ou pas ?

Fred me répond pendant que George se sert du rôti l'air maussade :

-Ouais, on s'est sacrément fait secouer à coup de baguette. Tu l'aurais vu l'autre vieux chat, totalement folle. Du coup, elle nous a mis en corvée de dépoussiérage des trophées sur notre heure de libre.

Je souffle très contrarier. L'heure de repos est tout de suite après le repas et Élisabeth sera en divination. Résultat je me retrouve toute seule. Je déclare :

-Pff c'est bien fait pour vous, vous n'aviez qu'à vous lever. Je ne compatirais même pas puisque vous me laissez toute seule !

George dit :

-Dans ce cas tu n'auras pas de patacitrouille !

Ok, je lui tire mon regard de chat battu le plus convainquant possible. Quand on me prends par les sentiments aussi... Je me ravise :

-Ceci dit, je crois qu'une petite parcelle de mon cœur souhaite vous accompagner jusqu'à la salle en échange de quelques friandises.

Je finis en leurs tirant mon sourire carnassier dont je suis particulièrement fière ! Les jumeaux finissent par accepter en éclatant de rire et je dois avouer que cela me met un peu de baume au cœur.

Une fois avoir amené mes compères en retenue et mendier mes friandises qui me revenait de droit je file à l'extérieur profiter du temps clément.

Assise sous un arbre je contemple le lac, les yeux mis clos, soupirant de bonheur. J'essaye de ne pas trop penser à la lettre que j'ai reçu profitant de la chance que j'ai de me trouver à Poudlard. Je me rassure en me disant que je pourrais passer les petites vacances au château et pour les grandes je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence. Il faut que j'en parle à un professeur. Ils sont bien là pour nous aider à trouver des solutions n'est ce pas ?

Si ça ce trouve Snape pourrait me prendre chez lui ! Ouais, faut pas trop rêver. N'empêche ça serait vachement cool !

Soudain, j'entends crier dans mon dos. Je me retourne vivement, les sens en alertes. J'aimerais bien dire la baguette à la main mais si vous avez bien suivi, vous savez que je n'en possède pas. Un nouveau cri me glace le sang et je détale en courant vers la forêt.

C'est marrant mais cette forêt ne ressemble en rien à la forêt interdite de Poudlard. Pourtant elle m'est étrangement familière.

Quelque chose ou quelqu'un me suit, une chose est sûre ce n'est pas amical. J'essaye de courir plus vite mais c'est peine perdue, je suis à bout de souffle. Je crois que je vais m'évanouir tant mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine.

Mais je n'abandonnerais pas ! Je me retourne prête à faire face quand une ombre bondit sur moi, prête à m'engloutir... Et...

-AAAAAh !

-Calmez-vous ! Calmez-vous !

J'ouvre les yeux, affolée et en sueur je me débat par terre prise dans les griffes de je ne sais quoi. Je comprends soudainement qu'il s'agît du professeur Lupin et que je suis en train de lui lacérer les bras. Sur ce point je n'ai pas de remord, je ne l'aime pas. Je m'arrête aussitôt et me retourne pour vomir. Une fois la tâche accomplie, je m'étends sur le dos haletante et le Professeur s'assoit à côte en disant :

-Et bien, on peux dire que dans vos cauchemars vous n'y allez pas de main morte. Peut-être devrions nous vous emmener à l'infirmerie.

Encore trop secouée pour parler, je lui fait signe que non. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et d'articuler :

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu, j'aurais bien fini par me réveiller.

Il me tend un carreau de chocolat en souriant, que je refuse. Je ne comprends pas les soit disant bien faits du chocolat après un choc. Rien de tel pour te faire vomir encore une fois ! Lupin réponds :

-Et bien, vos cris m'ont alertés. Je suis venu pensant trouver une élève attaqué et non une jeune fille en proie à un, ce que je présume être un terrible cauchemar.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ils sont de plus en plus courants ces derniers temps.

Je met ma main devant ma bouche et baisse les yeux au sol terriblement gênée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de me confier ainsi à un inconnu que je ne sens pas en plus. Mes amis seraient jaloux, d'habitude me tirer une confidence force le respect.

Le professeur ne semble pas s'en formaliser et déclare tous naturellement :

-Cela doit être à cause de la présence des détraqueurs. Vous êtes sûrement sensible et ça joue sur vos émotions.

Ok, son espèce de regard souriant compatissant j'ai drôlement envie de lui faire bouffer ! Moi, sensible ! On aura tout entendu, comment peut il penser ça alors que je traîne avec les Jumeaux ! Ma sensibilité avoisine les -5893 !

Pour la peine, je me lève hautainement sans un regard et m'en vais d'un pas décider vers la classe de Métamorphose pour trois longues heures !

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Talia et Lupin ça ne passe pas ! Hâte de savoir la suite ?

Laissez moi vos avis =)


	6. Chapter 6

Après les trois heures très laborieuses de métamorphose interrompu par l'explosion dans la salle des trophées que les jumeaux avaient programmée lors de leur retenue, je file à la douche avant d'aller faire ma colle chez Snape.

La pauvre Minerva s'est encore arrachée les cheveux avec mon cas. La métamorphose n'est vraiment mais alors vraiment pas mon fort. C'est la matière ou je n'y arrive pas. On a toute essayé mais je pense surtout que ma magie n'est pas compatible avec ça.

Tout à l'heure nous devions changer l'eau en vin. Un jeu d'enfant soit-disant ! Ouais, mon œil ! Je me suis tellement concentrée et j'ai tellement forcée qu'après être devenue toute rouge, ma veine. Non je rectifie ! Mon horrible veine est apparue sur mon front.

Je la déteste car à chaque fois, les jumeaux se moquent en disant que je ressemble à quelqu'un qui a trop poussé sur les toilettes. Vous voyez le niveau...

Du coup, j'en ai encore pris pour mon grade et j'espère qu'une longue douche apaisante, quitte à faire sauter le repas, saura la faire disparaître.

Hors de question que Severus me voit avec ça !

Au bout d'une heure, je sors de la salle de bain embuer et déserte. Ça me conviens pas mal, j'aime pas que les nanas reluque mon corps de déesse. Ironie ! J'ai juste la chance d'être grande, 1m79 s'il vous plaît ! Et d'avoir une poitrine plutôt bien développer mais bon 17ans en cinquième années ça aide. Sinon tout le reste de mon corps est d'un plat affligeant que je camoufle sous des robes et des pulls trop grands.

Ô joie ! Mon ignoble veine palpitante a enfin disparue ! Je me change rapidement avant de filer aux cachots pour mon rendez-vous.

Quand j'arrive Snape est déjà là et la porte est ouverte, j'entre sans frapper ce qui me vaut une réplique cinglante de sa douce et sensuelle voix.

N'y prêtant pas attention, j'ai quelques années d'entraînement, faut dire. Je me poste devant lui attendant qu'il me donne ma tâche.

-Bien, Miss Rock. Ce soir vous finirez de copier ce que je vous avait demandé l'autre soir. Ensuite vous recopierez ses parchemins sur mon bureau.

Je regarde les fameux ouvrages et je crois défaillir en voyant la tâche à accomplir. Les parchemins ressemble à des vieux croûtons pourris de 500ans. On ne va pas parler de la poussière qui les recouvre, je sens que ça me gratte déjà.

J'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître, Snape serait trop heureux et je dois me faire désirer un peu !

Au bout d'une heure et demie, j'ai le poignet en feu et la rétine prête à ce décoller tant je me casse les yeux sur l'écriture en pattes de mouche des vieux parchemins.

Je m'étire en soupirant et en pensant « plus que 5 parchemins ». Snape n'en ratant pas une miette me demande :

-Oui Miss Rock ? Fatiguée peut-être ?

-Oh non ! Je profitais de quelques secondes de détente pour reposer mes pauvres muscles.

Le professeur me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je pique un fard directement. Il est vraiment trop sexy. À mon grand étonnement il reprends la conversation. Ça y'est le grand jour ou Severus me remarquera et ce rendra compte que parler ensemble peut être amusant et intéressante est enfin arrivé ! En vérité il me demande :

-J'espère que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous refaire une frayeur comme lors de notre dernière retenue.

Je suis soufflé et j'essaye vainement d'articuler :

-Vous vous êtes inquiétez pour moi ?

-Oui, cela vous étonne t-il ?

Si cela m'étonne ? Il manque pas de cran lui ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Il dépasse est de loin la fois ou j'ai faillis tuer George le poussant sous le saule cogneur. On avait bien ris d'ailleurs. Enfin une fois que George à été hors de danger bien sur ! Je lui réponds tout de même :

-Non, enfin si ! Enfin je ne veux pas dire que … Bref, si je suis un peu surprise voilà tout...

Je regarde penaude mon parchemin, rouge de honte. Quelle idiote je fais ! Même pas capable de tenir une conversation sérieuse avec mon Severus. Mon professeur me regarde avec un petit sourire moqueur, qui lui va si bien, soit dit en passant. Et me questionne :

-Faisons une pause au moment. Si vous me disiez ce qu'il c'est réellement passé hier la dernière fois ?

Je le regarde ahurie. Ferme ta bouche ma fille on dirait une morue en détresse. Je m'exclame :

-Rien, il ne s'est rien passé. A part une grippe !

-A d'autre Miss Rock !

-Je...Pourquoi cela vous intéresse ?

Snape soupire avant de reprendre :

-Simple curiosité et par les temps qui courent mieux vaux être prudent.

Ok, je ne comprends rien à son charabia mais on va faire comme si. Je le provoque :

-Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance. La seule fois ou il m'est arrivé de baisser ma garde, je m'en souviens encore !

-Mon statut de professeur devrais suffire je pense !

Je ris nerveusement et dis :

-Non je ne pense pas, non...

-Miss Rock assez de jouer à chat ! Dites moi ce qui ne vas pas !

Il a presque crié, j'ai horreur des gens qui crient quand je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ça m'effraie, alors je réponds à toute vitesse :

-Je crois que quelqu'un est rentré dans ma tête. J'ai cru devenir folle tant c'était atroce. Les images que je vois je ne sais pas si ce sont les miennes. C'est une mélange de pleins de choses ignobles. Et L'orphelinat ne veux plus que je rentre je suis donc officiellement SDF.

Les larmes manquent de perler, pourtant je le regarde encore avec défi et je gronde hargneusement :

-Alors content ?

Snape me regarde avec une expression indescriptible, j'ai l'impression qu'il m'étudie. Je devrais être terriblement en colère contre lui mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé aussi attirant. Muée par un sentiment d'attraction, j'avance lentement vers lui avant de tomber à genoux ployée sous les coups du destin. Et totalement, perdue. Snape s'avance vers moi. Il se baisse vers mon visage, sa main se pose sur mon épaule et me fait découvrir milles frissons de plaisir. Il me murmure alors :

« Partez »

Je le regarde les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il ce redresse et crie de nouveau :

« Partez »

Alors je le fais, je m'enfuis, loin de cet homme qui viens de briser mon cœur. Du moins, ce qu'il en restait...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut =)


	7. Chapter 7

Je me réveille dans le lit de ma Morue salée adorée. Hier soir après l'engueulade avec Snape, que j'ai décidé de haïr ! Pire de me venger. Je suis aller retrouver Élisabeth et elle m'a proposer de dormir avec elle pour qu'on se remonte le moral. Elle s'est faite plaquer par James, un abruti de Serdaigle.

Du coup, ça a été soirée mouchoirs et prévisions de nos futures plans de vengeance. James n'a pas intérêt à croiser ma route sinon je le tue ! On ne fait pas souffrir ma Morue sans en subir les conséquences et je suis très inventive sur ce terrains.

Nous prenons un petit déjeuner maussade mais on peux donner un bon point au jumeaux qui tentent de nous remonter le moral en faisant des pitreries.

Après notre repas frugale, je fais un câlin à ma morue pour lui donner toute la force dont elle aura besoin avant nos retrouvailles du déjeuner.

Avec les jumeaux nous nous dirigeons devinez ou ? Aux cachots, bingo ! Je vais pouvoir mettre ma vengeance à l'œuvre dès ce matin, joie ! Après y avoir planché toute la nuit c'est le juste retour des choses.

Nous entrons silencieusement en classe en paire avec les Serpentard. Je souris intérieurement, ma vengeance risque d'être encore plus amusante que prévue. Le professeur Snape prends la parole :

-Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer une potion de sommeil. Attention si elle est mal préparer, elle est fortement explosive. Je ne dis pas ça pour les trois spécimens victime d'accident mais...

J'ai déjà décroché de ses mises en garde. Une potion au potentiel fortement explosif, c'est tout ce qu me fallait. Pendant, que Snape pose des questions aux élèves de sa maison pour leurs faire gagner des points, je regarde la liste des ingrédients avec intérêt. Une première.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à mes deux compères qui ne se doute de rien mais à mon visage on dirait bien que je viens de leurs mettre la puce à l'oreille. Fred souris la tête dans son chaudron, si ça c'est pas un signe que je suis grillé !

Au bout d'une heure de préparation, mon plan est prêt. Je fais alors exprès de parler fort pour mettre en rogne Snape.

Fait escompté au bout de quelques secondes, le professeur s'avance vers moi en criant :

-Miss Rock ! 20 points en oins pour Gryffondor, veuillez vous ressaisir !

Je le regarde alors avec un sourire facétieux avant de murmurer quelque chose. Snape s'approche un peu plus de mon chaudron en grondant :

-Qu'avez vous dit ?

Les jumeaux n'en perdant pas un miette renchérisse :

-Je crois qu'elle faisait référence à une expression sonore ?

Snape les foudroie du regard et je souris encore plus largement. Fred s'exclame :

-Oh très chère, ne serais-ce pas quelque chose comme Boum ?

Snape et toute la classe nous regarde avec des airs de merlans et je reléve la tête vers mon professeur en le narguant :

-Oui Boum !

Je laisse tomber malencontreusement ma bile de souris avant les crocs de serpent et mon chaudron explose sous l'œil surpris de mon professeur. Snape dans toute sa splendeur dégaine sa baguette et créer un bouclier pour se protéger des éclats de la potion de sommeil. Résultat je prends tout sur moi mais franchement le jeu en valait la chandelle. Surtout à voir le visage furibond de Severus, bien fait !

Le maître des potions s'écrie :

-100 points en moins pour Gryffondor ! Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris ? Faire quelque chose d'aussi idiot, vous auriez put tuer quelqu'un !

Et toi, idiot, tu as assassiné mon cœur sans ménagement. Je déconnecte de ses hurlements et de ses reproches. Mon âme est brûlée, cramée à tous jamais par les yeux noirs de Severus Snape. Alors je sombre, me perdre dans un abyme, j'y suis bien, vraiment bien. Je me demande si Severus s'y trouve aussi ?

En fait, ce qu'il c'est réellement passé, c'est que je suis tombé dans les vapes à cause des émanations de la potion de sommeil. J'ai passé 5 jours à ronfler pénard pendant qu'Élisabeth pleurait sur mon sort.

D'ailleurs cette morue s'est remise avec James, ce qu'elle s'est bien gardé de me dire pendant mon mini coma. Elle a bien fait, je crois qu'au seul son de son prénom je me serais réveillé pour l'étrangler. Instinct de survie sûrement.

Les jumeaux après m'avoir gavé de friandises m'ont raconté ce qui s'était passé après que je soit tomber dans les pommes.

A priori monsieur Snape était tellement paniqué qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a emmené lui même à l'infirmerie. Il y a encore quelques jours, ça m'aurais réjoui, la ça me dégoutte. Oui, je le déteste encore.

Fred m'apprends également qu'on ne peux plus sortir la nuit à cause des détraqueurs qui ce sont beaucoup rapprochés du château. Bref ça craint un max !

Rectification, ce qui craint un max c'est que je sois collé tous les soirs avec Snape pendant 6 mois ! Oui 6 mois ! Il voulait me faire renvoyer de l'école mais comme Lupin lui a si bien fait remarqué, je n'ai nulle part où aller. Je lui en doit une d'ailleurs.

Et bonne nouvelle, la retenue commence dès ce soir !

Il est 19h quand je me rends vers les cachots, j'espère que je ne vais pas faire de grat-grat j'ai déjà suffisamment mal au poignet pour avoir recopier tout les cours que j'ai raté. Une fois à ma place Snape ce lève et déclare :

-Ce soir vous n'allez pas recopier des leçons ou récurez des chaudrons. Non, ce soir nous allons parler !

Je le regarde à peine, il essaye de faire quoi là ? Me la jouer à la dramatique pour me faire prendre conscience de mon irresponsabilité ? Je réponds dédaigneusement :

-si ça peux vous faire plaisir !

-Le plaisir n'y est pas croyais-le. Mais j'aimerais comprendre ce qui vous a pousser à faire un geste aussi idiot lors de notre dernier cours.

Ça y'est il me fou en rogne ! Je lui réponds du tac au tac :

-Et moi, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous m'avez demander de partir lors de notre dernière retenue ?

Tiens, tiens, Severus bafouille et rougis...


	8. Chapter 8

Le maître des potions reprends très vite contenance, il à l'air d'être très en colère mais contre lui même. Bien fait ! Il reprends néanmoins de manière très calculé :

-Je vous ai demandé de partir car la situation dépassait le cadre professeur/élève. Est-ce que vous comprenez ?

Ce que je comprends, c'est que tu es encore en train de piétiner mon cœur avec tes mots acérés, idiot ! Ne vois tu pas que je crève d'amour pour toi. Un jour Élisabeth m'a dit que la façon de haïr correspond à celle d'avoir aimé. Snape ferait mieux de s'inquiéter.

Je réponds :

-Oui je comprends, je suis loin d'être bête bien que vous en doutiez !

-Oh non, Miss Rock. Je sais que derrière vos idioties ce cache un réel potentiel. Votre talent pour faire de la magie sans baguette est déjà un immense mystère.

Cette fois, je recule de ma chaise, poussée dans mes retranchements, je siffle :

-Alors quoi ? Vous aussi vous voulez m'étudier, comme un cobaye ou une anomalie de la nature ?

-Non. Il déclare calmement. Mais je ne peux pas nier que vous éveillez ma curiosité. Je ne dirais pas que vous êtes une anomalie. Différente, oui, c'est certain.

Je regarde Snape avec méfiance, un ange passe... finalement le maître soupire et dit lentement :

-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer au moins la crainte que vous éprouvez pour me parler ? Je pense ne pas encore vous avoir hurlez dessus pour que vous soyez terrifié à ce point.

Bon, après tout qu'est ce que je risque à lui avouer des brides de mon passé ? Je décide donc de lui parler :

-très bien. De mes 11ans à mes 13ans j'ai servi de cobaye auprès de l'ordre qui m'a recueillis étant bébé. J'étais considérée comme une abomination, une œuvre du mal. Imaginez aussi, une fillette qui fait voler des choses dans un orphelinat de religieuses, ça fait tâche. Et quand j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, ça a été terrible, j'ai été enfermée. On m'a fait de nombreuses analyses dont certaines que je ne préfère même pas parler. Et d'autres que j'ai oublié mais que je crois rêver en cauchemars. Voilà en quoi c'est transformé ma vie quand je suis devenue une curiosité. Jusqu'à ce que le professeur Dumbledore me trouve et me ramène au château. Vous comprendrez mes réticences à vous faire confiance je présume ?

Le professeur Snape, ne dit rien, j'ai l'impression qu'il enregistre le moindre mot. Je n'aurais jamais, au grand jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir autant d'intérêt pour ma personne. Si par la suite il décide de me faire basculer sur son bureau, je suis pas sur de pouvoir lui dire non, malgré ma déception à son égard. Ouais, je sais, faut pas rêver. N'empêche que...

Severus me sort des mes pensées en me demandant :

-Pourquoi faite vous de la magie sans baguette ?

Je me retiens à grande peine de soupirer. C'est une des questions qu'on me pose le plus souvent, c'est affligeant.

-Aucunes idées. Le directeur a bien tenté d'y répondre sans succès. Olivander est d'ailleurs persuadé et moi aussi, qu'on ne trouvera jamais de baguette qui me conviendra. Ma magie fonctionne différemment de la votre. Même le sort le plus simple, je dois le réfléchir et le pensé autrement. Je crois que c'est pour ça que je suis incapable de métamorphoser quoique ce soit. Ce n'est pas compatible.

Ok, Snape me fait carrément flipper, il me dévisage comme si il allait me manger. Mais pas l'expression super sensuelle. Non, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il veux me bouffer, si bien que j'ai envie de lui dire, gentil le chien vas manger le bon no-n'os.

Il dit :

-Vous n'arrivez pas à métamorphoser quelque chose ?

-Non. C'est pareil en potion quand il faut lancer une incantation. Pour les autres c'est un jeu d'enfant, un coup de baguette et hop le tour est joué. Pour moi, c'est autre chose. Il me faut du temps pour comprendre comment je vais créer l'incantation. C'est pour ça que je rate tout le temps mes potion. Comme ici il faut être rapide, j'arrête au moment où la magie a besoin de s'exprimer.

Severus ne dit plus rien. Il semble être en intense réflexion. Je n'ose même pas bouger, de peur de le troubler. Au bout de longues minutes il déclare :

-Bien comme vous le savez, vous êtes collée pendant 6 mois tout les soirs, y compris le samedi ! Non, ne gémissait pas, vous l'avez bien cherchez ! Pendant vos retenues, nous feront donc des potions pour vous faire progresser et trouvez une solution à vos problèmes de magie.

C'est le moment ou je dois sauter de joie c'est ça ? Sérieusement, j'adore Snape mais de la à le voir même le Samedi, je ne suis pas sur que notre amour résiste. Enfin, qui ne tente rien n'a rien, peut être qu'on pourra devenir plus proche. Des soirées d'hivers passées dans la froideur des cachots, concentrés sur nos chaudrons, je suis sur que ça peut être un prétexte pour se réchauffer !

Du coup, j'acquiesce silencieusement. Severus déclare :

-Bien je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à vos dortoirs Miss.

-Euh, je connais très bien le chemin toute seule.

Il me fait quoi là ? Garde du corps rapproché. J'en oublierais presque ma rancœur. Snape répond :

-Je me doute, mais à cause de la présence des détraqueurs les professeurs ont pour ordre de raccompagner leurs élèves jusqu'à leurs maisons.

Je défaille presque de bonheur. Tous les soirs mon Severus va me raccompagner, tous les soirs ! Attends ! J'étais pas senser le haïr moi ?

Le trajet ce passe dans le silence le plus totale troublé par le bruissement des robes du professeur. Ça a quelque chose d'hypnotisant et de rassurant.

Arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, je m'apprête à donner le mot de passe mais une idée me passe par la tête et je charrie Snape en lui disant :

-Hé vous n'êtes pas senser entendre notre mot de passe ! En plus, vous êtes le directeur de Serpentard !

Pendant un instant, je crois voir l'ombre d'un sourire ce dessiner sur le visage de mon bien aimé. Celui-ci me fait une petite révérence moqueuse. Avant de partir il me demande tout de même :

-Miss Rock, une dernière question. Pourquoi cette couleur de cheveux ?

J'éclate d'un franc rire avant de chuchoter le mot de passe à la grosse dame et d'entrer dans la salle commune sans lui répondre. Celle la aussi, elle fait partie des questions qu'on me demande souvent et dont je suis incapable de répondre.

XXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! Laissez moi vos avis que je saches si ce que j'écris est pourrie ou pas;)


	9. Chapter 9

Depuis que Severus m'a annoncé qu'il me raccompagnera tous les soirs je suis aux anges. À tel point que Élisabeth a osé me raconter comment elle s'était remise avec James sans que je tente de la tuer.

Je crois être à peu près la seule à être de bonne humeur. Même les jumeaux sont en dépressions. Il faut dire que le présence des détraqueurs aux frontières du château joue sur le moral de tous le monde.

Ce samedi, pour passer le temps en attendant l'heure de ma retenue . Je cherche désespérément une idée de bêtises à faire mais mes pensées sont tellement tournées vers Snape que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. Déboussolée la fille !

Comme je ne trouve rien, je commence à m'assoupir sur mon fauteuil préféré quand soudain quelque chose me tombe sur la tête en crachant comme un démon. J'ouvre les yeux en hurlant, percutant qu'il s'agît de Minet, l'abruti de chat de Morue. Ce sac à puce ne peux pas me saquer et c'est réciproque.

Finalement, me voir courir en rond dans la salle commune avec l'autre bête folle en train de s'agripper à ma tête a fait exploser de rire les jumeaux. Et cela nous met à tous, du baume au cœur.

Après un repas à essayer de mettre de la purée dans les oreilles de George, sans succès ! Arf dommage ! Je me dirige donc vers les cachots perdue dans mes pensées quand je sens quelque chose ou plutôt un sort me tirer les jambes en arrière. Comme prévu, je m'étale de tout mon long m'écorchant les mains et les genoux. Je tourne la tête pour déterminer qui sont les auteurs de cette farce idiote. Mais je n'aperçois qu'une crinière blonde qui s'enfuit en riant. Je jure pour la forme :

-Malfoy, je t'assure que tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire !

Je jure à nouveau quand je vois les dégâts sur mes genoux, je me suis écorchée plus profondément que le pensais. Le sang coule en fin filet, je soupire tristement en rabattant ma robe par dessus. Et mince, mon pauvre Severus, j'espère qu'il ne me verras pas comme ça , pas très sexy comme plan drague.

C'était à prévoir à peine rentrée dans la classe Snape me demande pourquoi mes genoux sont trempés. Comme je met du temps à répondre et que je bafouille, il m'ordonne de m'asseoir sur le bureau et de relevé ma robe.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds de morue en folie qui halète hors de l'eau. Je m'exécute sous le regard noir du maître des potions. Il regarde avec un brin d'étonnement mes genoux en sang et me demande :

-Que vous est-il arrivez ?

-Rien, j'ai trébuché.

-Et en vérité ?

-J'ai trébuché.

-Très bien, ne bougez pas.

Il part fouiller dans son étagère et en ressort avec une fiole. Il l'a débouche et le petit plop sonore du bouchon me fait frissonner. Sa main fine et délicate effleure mon genou et nos regard ce croisent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé un jour vivre quelque chose d'aussi sensuelle avec Severus.

Au moment, ou les quelques gouttes de la potion rentre en contact avec ma peau, je me crispe et sers les dents sous la brûlure. Comme je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agît j'avoue paniquer un peu. Ça y'est je commence à paniquer, des images d'horreur, des brides de passés remontent dans ma mémoire et quand la potion glisse sur mon autre genou. Je gémis légèrement en agrippant à l'épaule du professeur Snape, par réflexe.

Son regard noir me fait aussitôt comprendre que je ferais mieux de le lâcher, ce que je fait immédiatement en bafouillant des excuses.

Snape me jette au visage un chiffon pour que j'essuie le sang séché sur mes genou parfaitement cicatrisés.

Il attends patiemment que je termine ma tâche avant de déclarer :

-Très bien Miss Rock, se soir nous préparerons un élixir tonifiant qui nécessite une incantation très simple. Je pense que votre magie réagis sur les mêmes échelons de difficultés que la notre.

J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et nous préparons les ingrédients nécessaire à la préparation de la potion. J'avoue être terriblement stressée, pas évident aussi d'avoir l'homme de ma vie si près de moi sans pouvoir le toucher, grrr !

Au moment ou je m'apprête à jeter les herbes sauvages, Snape interrompt mon mouvement en disant :

-S'il vous plaît Miss Rock, attachez vos, votre chevelure. Il serait dommage de gâcher la potion à cause d'un seule petit cheveux.

Après les avoir nouée nous reprenons la potion. Elle est relativement simple à faire enfin jusqu'au moment de l'incantation. Je regarde mon professeur en disant :

-Je ne sais pas comment faire...

-Comment fait vous d'ordinaire ?

-Euh... je me concentre et je cherche au fond de moi. Comme une source de chaleur.

-Alors essayez.

Très bien, je ferme les yeux et je cherche en me concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir. Il faut que je trouve cette source de magie lumineuse comme une fontaine dorée. Je respire calmement, profondément et je rentre dans une sorte de transe, loin de tout conflits. Je ne sens que la présence de Snape qui me raccroche au monde réel.

Ça y est je la sens, la fontaine est là, toute proche, ma magie. Elle frétille joyeusement en gerbe étincelante. Je prends une profonde inspiration en plaçant mes mains au dessus du chaudron.

Me sentant prête je murmure

« moralis »

Une douce chaleur émane de la paume de mes mains. C'est merveilleux, je me sens en paix avec moi même. Quelques instants après la potion passe du vert ou rouge pétillant. Une réussite !

Je souffle en me tournant vers Snape :

-J'ai réussi...

Je croise pour la première fois son regard empli d'étonnement et d'émerveillement...


	10. Chapter 10

Pour ceux qui on eu la motiv d'arriver jusque là, laissez moi vos avis =P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Snape m'a touché les genoux ! Snape m'a touché les genoux ! Et je lui ai agrippé l'épaule ! Au péril de ma vie d'accord, mais je lui ai agrippé l'épaule quand même !

-Talia, calmes toi, je ne comprends rien !

Je comprends ma Morue, nous sommes dimanche matin et je la bassine depuis plus de quinze minutes avec Severus sans qu'elle puisse en placer une. Les jumeaux exaspérés m'envoient des coussins pour me faire taire que j'évite aisément. Je les nargue en sautillant devant eux comme unE sauterelle dopée :

-raté ! Et encore raté !

Finalement, pour me la faire boucler, Fred ce jette sur moi et tente de m'étouffer vainement dans un oreiller. Au bout d'une minute, je le supplie d'arrêter. Ce machin pue la pisse de rat, pas très ragoutant quand on a pas encore pris son petit déjeuner.

En parlant de manger, nous descendons à la grande salle pour nous rassasier. Je m'apprête à me servir un bon café chaud quand soudain mon Prince des ténèbres rentre dans la grande salle. Marchant d'un pas légers et aériens, sa cape volant derrière lui. La tête haute, se dirigeant avec grâce vers sa destinée...

Oui, bon d'accord, faut pas abuser non plus. Donc, mon Snape se dirigeant vers son petit déjeuner. George me sort de ma contemplation en me disant :

-Hé Talia, arrête de baver tu vas finir par inonder la table !

Je réplique :

-Si ma bave peux noyer et tuer les Serpentard alors je veux bien continuer !

Avec les jumeaux, nous reprenons nos plans de vengeance contre l'autre débile de Malfoy. Élisabeth souffle agacée et ce lève pour aller rejoindre James à la table des Serdaigle. Je hausse les épaules, ma morue est trop fleur bleu quand elle est en couple.

Moi, je suis bien décider à faire payer à la blondasse de son affront d'hier soir et ça va faire mal !

A la fin de notre collation je demande aux jumeaux :

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

-On pensais aller jouer au quidditch ce matin pour ne pas ce faire tirer les oreilles par Olivier à l'entraînement cet après-midi. Me réponds George

-Ah très bien, je suppose que Morue va rester coller à James. Bon, je vais aller bouquiner dehors profiter du temps.

Fred rit et me dit :

-Tu ne veux pas plutôt nous regarder nous entraîner ?

-Ca va pas ! Je m'exclame. La dernière et seule fois ou je suis venue vous avez tenté de me tuer avec un cognard ! Je ne suis pas prête de retenter l'expérience !

Mes deux amis éclate de rire avant de ce lever et de partir vers le terrain. Je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui les éclatent dans les balais. Pas mon truc du tout.

Comme prévu, je me dirige à l'extérieur sous on arbre favoris à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Et je me plonge dans mon édition de Shannara

Après avoir lu 200pages, fait des petites tresses dans mes cheveux, je m'ennuie à mourir est il n'est que 10h30.

Mon ennuie se dissipe aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, quand je vois Malfoy et ses deux gorilles traîner à quelques mètres de là. L'heure de ma vengeance à sonner ! Je me concentre donc sur les lacets des chaussures de ses messieurs pour qu'ils ce nouent entre eux.

Deux secondes plus tard, les voir s'étaler dans la boue me réjouis au plus au point et je m'esclaffe avant d'entendre dans mon dos :

-Je vois que vous vous amusez bien !

Pourquoi, au grand pourquoi faut-il que Snape traîne toujours au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment. Je lui réponds :

-Bon, quitte à avoir une retenue de plus, je vais vous répondre franchement. Voir crabbe et goyle patauger dans leurs milieux naturels et d'un plaisir sans limite et les cheveux blond de Malfoy était terne et cassant, un bon bain de boue ne leur fera que du bien ! Maintenant, je suppose que je dois vous suivre pour que vous m'attribuez une retenue et que vous enleviez des points à notre maison ?

-Vous supposez bien Miss Rock. Je ne pensez pas que nos cours de potion vous manquez déjà !

Il a dit ça sur un brin d'amusement, je lui réponds de la même voix :

-A qui le dites vous ! Ce n'est pas moi qui vous guette en cherchant un prétexte pour vous faire travailler !

Le regard d'agacement que me lance Snape me fait comprendre que je ferais mieux de le suivre rapidement. Arrivé dans les cachots je m'assoies sur mon bureau et demande :

-Alors quelles potions allons nous faire ?

Severus soupire et dit :

-Pouvez-vous bien vous tenir.

-Professeur c'est dimanche !

-Soit, dites moi, votre magie fonctionne de la même manière pour les sorts ?

-Euh, ça dépends. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience pour savoir en fait. Lors de notre retenue c'est la première fois que j'arrivais à faire une incantation pareille. Mais c'est assez aléatoire. Par exemple, ce que vous m'avez vu faire tout à 'heure sur les lacets tiens plus de la télékinésie plutôt que de la magie. Le sort Lumos, détache une partie de magie de mon corps comme ceci.

Je m'exécute en murmurant la formule et une petite boule lumineuse de la taille d'une orange vient flotter au dessus de mon épaule. Snape la regarde avec curiosité et je reprends :

-Je pourrais en faire apparaître de nombreuses comme celle-ci mais à chaque fois c'est un peu de ma magie qui s'échappe et ça m'épuise. Cependant, je n'ai qu'à la reprendre, comme ceci.

Joignant les gestes à la paroles, je murmure « nox » et la petite boule rentre dans la paume de ma main en disparaissant dans mes veines.

Snape souffle :

-Votre magie est vraiment merveilleuse et unique. Mais pourquoi ne vient-elle pas par instinct ? Vous fait un lumos sans effort, mais quand il s'agît d'un nouveau sort il vous faut du temps, beaucoup plus que pour un sorcier classique. .

-Je ne sais pas. Je soupire tristement. C'est comme remettre une articulation à sa place. Une fois que j'ai trouvé comment faire je n'ai plus de difficulté à le refaire. Seulement comme personne ne connaît le fonctionnement de ma magie. Il faut que j'apprenne et que je trouve toute seule. Et parfois, je l'avoue, c'est terrifiant.

Snape me regarde avec un mélange de compassion et de curiosité et ça me fait piquer un fard. Je regarde le sol ne sachant plus quoi dire quand je suis sauver par le gong.

Je m'apprête à partir mais avant de sortir, je demande au professeur :

-Monsieur, est ce que je pourrais venir cet après-midi ?

Severus me regarde surpris et acquiesce silencieusement. Au moment, ou je vais fermer la porte je l'entends murmurer :

-Revenez même se soir...

Je me retourne n'osant pas y croire, et les yeux noirs de Snape rencontrent mes yeux bleus de manière très étrange...


	11. Chapter 11

Après le repas qui s'est plutôt bien déroulé. Les jumeaux sont d'excellente humeur grâce à leur entraînement et ils se sentent prêts à « tout déchirer » cet après-midi pour l'entraînement officiel. Morue n'est pas venue manger avec nous. C'est affligeant à quel point, les jours de repos elle reste coller à son binoclard. Mais bon, je suppose que si je vivais l'idylle parfait avec Severus, je réagirais sûrement de la même manière.

En parlant de Snape, il est l'heure que j'aille le rejoindre dans les cachots. Arrivée à destination, je n'ose pas frapper à la porte. La dernière phrase qu'il a prononcé résonne encore dans ma tête. J'inspire profondément avant de me décider à toquer. Severus me dit d'entrer, j'expire et je pénètre dans la pièce.

-Du thé Miss Rock ?

-Pardon... ?

Et ben, si je m'attendais à ça. Snape qui te propose du thé comme si de rien n'était, je suis sur les fesses. Oui, oui, sur les fesses ! Sans ce démonter, le professeur reprend :

-Oui Miss Rock, du thé. Il est encore tôt et j'aime prendre un thé après mon repas.

-Merci professeur mais je n'aime pas trop le thé. Mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi !

Comme si c'était la peine de préciser. Snape fait apparaître une tasse et une théière. Je le regarde préparer son breuvage. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi 90% des élèves sont terrorisé par Snape. Il est juste mystérieux, il n'a pas envie qu'on l'étudie ou qu'on intéresse à lui. C'est vrai qu'après tout des élèves trop collant, ça doit être saoulant.

Snape me fait signe de m'asseoir, ce que je fais en me plaçant sur mon bureau comme ce matin. Severus soupire et dit :

-Miss Rock que cela reste une habitude du Dimanche.

-Bien entendu professeur. Allons nous faire une potion cet après-midi ?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite. J'aimerais que l'on parle un peu avant. De votre magie.

Je le regarde curieusement sentant pourtant au fond de moi une micro fissure. Severus je t'en prie, ne commence pas à intéresser à moi comme un sujet d'étude passionnant. Ne me fait pas de mal, pas toi.

Je réponds d'une voix sûre :

-Oui si cela peux vous faire plaisir, que souhaitez-vous savoir ?

-Vos parents avaient t-ils aussi ses pouvoirs ?

Je baisse les yeux en me mordillant nerveusement la lèvre avant de déclarer :

-Monsieur ? Puis-je vraiment vous faire confiance ? Ou alors une fois que votre curiosité sera rassasiée, allez-vous m'envoyez paître comme une vulgaire chaussette sale ?

Snape me regarde intensément avant de hocher la tête en signe de confirmation. Alors pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de croire que je peux faire confiance à quelqu'un sans qu'il ne me trahisse. Je prends une profonde inspiration et dis :

-Je n'ai pas connu mes parents. Les bonnes sœurs de l'orphelinat ou je vivais m' on trouvé au pied d'un arbre à la lisière de leur propriété. Je n'avais que quelques jours, il n'y avais pas de mot, pas de signe, rien qui puisse me mettre sur la piste de mes parents ou de ma magie.

-J'ai cru comprendre en effet, que vous ne viviez plus dans cet orphelinat.

-Non, j'ai reçu une lettre il y a quelques semaines me disant que maintenant que je possédais la majorité dans mon monde, je n'avais plus ma place dans le leur. Ce n'est pas si grave, je n'ai jamais été chez moi la bas. Je n'ai jamais put leur pardonner toutes les souffrances qu'ils ont causées.

Je crache presque la dernière phrase tant ma rancœur est profonde à leurs égard. Snape me demande :

-Et où allez-vous vivre désormais ?

-Vous mettez le doigt sur un gros point d'interrogation. Je n'en sais fichument rien. Je n'ai aucunes familles, personnes vers qui me tourner. Les parents de mes amis m'ont gentiment fait comprendre que je n'aurais pas ma place chez eux. Mais je suppose que je serais bien me débrouiller.

-Très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous trouverons une solution.

Pardon ? Ai-je bien entendu ? Je met un long moment pour assimiler l'information. Avant de déclarer un peu trop froidement à mon goût :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous concerne. Vous n'êtes même pas le directeur de ma maison.

-Non, et pourtant c'est à moi que vous vous confiez et non à Minerva. Ne jouez pas au brave petit soldat, ça ne marche pas. Je vous aiderais car j'en ai envie, voilà tout. Me réponds Snape sur le même ton. Il repends : Bien, j'aimerais beaucoup voir votre magie à l'œuvre pour pouvoir mieux la cerner. Cela vous serez t-il possible. Sur des sorts que vous n'avez aucuns soucis à maîtriser bien sur.

Je réfléchis quelques instants avant de lui répondre :

-Oui sans problèmes. Je ne sais pas si la démonstration que je vais vous faire peux être considérer comme des sorts mais c'est ce que je réussi le mieux. Par contre, acceptez-vous de me suivre à l'extérieur ?

Snape m'emboîte le pas silencieusement. Sur le trajet il me demande tout de même :

-Où allons nous ?

-A la lisière de la forêt interdite, c'est là-bas ou je me sens le mieux pour pratiquer.

Arrivé devant la forêt, je m'enfonce de quelques rangées d'arbres. Croisant le regard inquiet de Snape, je lui dis :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous n'allons pas trop loin. C'est encore à quelques pas.

Quelques secondes plus tard nous rentrons dans mon Cercle. C'est une mini clairière ou les arbres ont poussés en rond. Le soleil filtré à travers les feuilles mortes de l'automne éclaire la mousse parsemé de petites fleurs blanches d'une lueur doré. Je demande à Snape de rester sur le côte pendant que je m'agenouille au centre du Cercle inspirant profondément les parfums de la forêt.

Je place mes mains en coupe attendant que la magie opère mais rien ne ce passe. Je grogne de mécontentement, ça doit être à cause de ses fichus détraqueurs plus le stress de savoir que Severus me regarde.

J'essaye de me calmer en respirant calmement. L'odeur, le bruit du vent qui gémis paresseusement entre les arbres me berce et m'apaise et enfin je sens les paumes de mes mains chauffer.

J'ouvre les yeux et une douce lueur doré émane d'elle. Alors je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire. Laisser parler ma magie et son imagination. Les feuilles se mettent doucement à tourbillonner autours de moi tandis que les petites fleurs blanche fanent et fleurissent en continue.

Lentement je me lève et je tourne sur moi même, le vent s'accélère, les feuilles aussi. Et tout tourne, tourne, tourne ! Je suis prise dans cette tornade qui me fait disparaître au yeux du monde, elle est remplie de douceur et ma magie chante en harmonie avec. Alors je tourne, tourne encore et toujours plus vite. Jusqu'à ce que mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol.

Jusqu'à ce que mes bras se balancent comme un arbre au grès de la tempête.

Et je ris, ivre de joie et de vitesse pour que tout s'accélère encore et toujours plus.

Finalement, je tombe au sol exténuée mais pleine de vie. Je tourne mon regard, haletante, vers Snape.

Dans mes yeux une question, il y réponds par son regard émerveillé et satisfait...


	12. Chapter 12

Après ma démonstration de magie, nous somme retournés aux cachots dans un silence parfait. Je n'aurais jamais cru, mais alors jamais que je puisse faire taire le Maître des potions. Cela va faire maintenant trois heures que nous sommes enfermés. Ô supplice ! Je blague, hein ! Et que nous préparons une potion d'étourdissement assez complexe.

Enfin, je prépare la potion pendant que Snape à le nez plongé dans ses copies. Remarquez, c'est une preuve de confiance assez flagrante, puisque qu'il me laisse seule maître de mon destin, euh, de ma potion.

Soudain, je m'étire en soufflant de bien-être et Snape me dit :

-Il est 19h00 passé Miss Rock, vous allez rater le soupé. Votre potion peut attendre le temps du repas.

-Oh non professeur ! Je m'écrie. Je suis bien ici et je n'ai pas faim. C'est la première fois que les potions m'amusent, je n'ai aucunes envies de décoller de derrière mon chaudron.

Severus me regarde avec un air amusé. Je pense « ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas ! Ne rougis pas ! « . Il déclare néanmoins :

-Faisons tout de même une pause. De toute manière votre potion doit mijoter une heure avant d'ajouter la levure de dragon.

Sur ces paroles, il fait apparaître un plateau de sandwichs qui ont l'air délicieux. Comme je les observe avec un regard de petit cochon. Snape soupire :

-Il ne vont pas ce volatiliser Miss rock ! Prenez en un ! Je ne veux pas que vous tombiez dans les pommes !

Faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Je proteste tout de même, en me servant :

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas faible !

-Je n'en ai aucuns doutes. Votre magie me l'a prouvé tout à l'heure.

-Bof, d'après les autres ce ne sont que des tours de gamins.

-J'aimerais, si vous me le permettez. Faire des recherches sur l'origine de votre magie.

Je le regarde bouche bée. Un peu plus et un morceau de pain tombait de ma bouche. Pas très glamour. Je réponds tout de même :

-Non, cela ne me pose pas de problème. Mais le directeur n'a rien trouvé, alors...

Snape, s'assoit soudainement, sur le bureau à côté de moi. Je manque de m'étouffer ! Il est malade, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prends de me faire des frayeurs pareilles ! Je le regarde avec méfiance quand il demande :

-Miss Rock, relevez votre manche s'il vous plaît.

Je m'exécute, ne sachant pas ou il veux en venir. Il saisit mon bras avec douceur et je crois défaillir de bonheur. Les frissons qui m'envahisse me ferait presque trembler d'amour. Au lieu de ça, je rougis comme une pintade. Snape reprends doucement :

-Tout va bien ?

-Oui, pourquoi voulez-vous voir mon bras ?

-Pour ceci.

Il relève lui aussi sa manche. (NB : non pas celle où il a sa marque, faut pas rêver non plus!) et colle nos deux bras côtes à côtes. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'essaye de me calmer, en vain. Il dit :

-Vous voyez ? Comme le parcours de vos veines et étranges comparé au mien ou à celui de tout être pratiquant la magie à l'aide d'un baguette.

Tous ce que je vois c'est que mon bras est collé contre la peau douce de Severus et que j'ai drôlement envie qu'il m'embrasse. Juste pour vérifier si mes lèvres sont normales, elles aussi. Je hoche la tête doucement en observant nos bras.

C'est vrai que nos veines sont très différentes. Les siennes suivent un parcours assez droit. Se séparant parfois en fourches à quelques endroits. Les mienne sont bien plus compliqués. Elles s'entremêlent, ce démêlent dans un joyeux bazar harmonieux. Elles sont aussi tentés plus foncées que celle de Severus.

Le professeur me sort de ma contemplation en disant :

-Vous voyez, votre magie doit passer par là, jusqu'à ressortir par vos paumes. Peut être est t'elle dans votre sang. Ou peut-être qu'elle emprunte un circuit différent. Je ne saurais dire, mais je pense qu'il faut commencer par là.

Pendant qu'il parle, ses fins doigts suivent mes veines, j'en gémirais presque de bonheur. Oui, je trouve ça super érotique comme situation, je suis bizarre, je sais !

Severus me demande, en murmurant presque :

-Miss Rock, accepteriez-vous d'enlever votre robe.

Ça y'est le grand jour, ou Severus voudra admirer mon corps de déesse est enfin arrivé ! En fait, je suis plutôt glacée d'effroi mais je m'exécute, lentement, silencieusement pour me retrouver en slim noir et débardeur blanc devant le maître des potions.

Celui-ci ce recule pour me regarder toute entière et je soutiens son regard sans ciller. Il murmure :

-Votre réseau sanguin est d'une rare complexité, je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel...

-Pourquoi n'enlevez-vous pas votre robe, pour que l'on puisse comparer ?

Snape me regarde avec un air moqueur et sans se formaliser de mon affront, il continue :

-On dirait que le circuit plonge vers votre ventre. Me laissez-vous faire ?

J'acquiesce saisi par l'émotion de voir Severus relever avec délicatesse mon débardeur. Il l'arrête juste en dessous de ma poitrine dévoilant mon ventre musclée et j'en suis fière, les abdo ça sert !

Je le vois regarder mon ventre avec presque émerveillement. Au niveau de mon nombril les flux se séparent en deux circuits uniques et distincts.

Sa main effleure mes veines et je me retiens de gémir de bonheur et de douceur. Il murmure des choses que je ne comprends pas, de toute façon je suis dans un état second.

Soudain, je sens ses doigts tirer légèrement la couture de mon pantalon. Je saisi précipitamment sa main pour qu'il arrête. Je sais qu'il les a vues. C'est obligé.

J'ose lever mon regard sur lui et Severus me dévisage avec douceur contrastant avec mes yeux suppliants de ne pas poser de question ? Peine perdue, il murmure :

-Talia... qu'as tu sur tes hanches ?

Je ne peux pas lui répondre, c'est trop tôt. Tout vas beaucoup trop vite ! Des larmes de rages gouttent le long des mes joues. Je décide néanmoins de prendre la parole sur un ton de défi :

-Monsieur, ce soir, vous venez de découvrir un des pires souvenirs de ma vie !

Sur ce, je me suis écroulé en hurlant, à moitié dans les pommes. En proie à ce nouveau et terrible mal de tête. Cette intrusion qui dépasse de loin toutes les souffrances que j'ai put connaître...


	13. Chapter 13

Le chapitre suivant ne va pas respecter l'ordre chronologique du livre 3, je préfère vous prévenir avant que vous ayez des envies de meurtres à mon encontre :P

réponse à

MarieJR chapitre 12. Il y a 17h

Oh mon dieu, mais que cette fiction est géniale ! Je l'ai lu d'une traite et j'ai hâte de connaitre la suite ! Je me suis tout de suite attachée au personnage de Talia, je la trouve juste parfaite... Avec des défauts, mais ces défauts lui vont tellement bien que ça devient des qualités Bref j'adore !

Un grand merci pour ta Reviews qui m'a énormément touchée et en plus qui est la première ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et que tu ne trouveras pas cela trop plat. Les mystères s'épaississent ;)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Miss Rock ? Miss Rock ?

J'entends à peine la voix de Snape tant les hurlements de douleur que je pousse me déchire les tympans. Je suis de nouveau poussée dans cette tourmente de sentiment et de souvenirs. J'ai beau hurler, pleurer, supplier, rien n'y fait. Je n'arrive pas à repousser l'intrus. J'entends au loin :

-Talia ! Talia ! Reviens ! Résiste !

Mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis terrifié. Mais ce qui m'effraie encore plus c'est cette lueur meurtrière qui irradie mon corps. J'ai l'impression que deux âme se battent en moi, pour gagner à tout jamais.

Et d'un coup, je le sens. Cette présence familière, rassurante. Alors je m'accroche à elle, je tends les mains, arrêtant de hurler. Et je retrouve mon calme, ma sérénité. La présence me ramène, je sais qu'elle sera là, qu'elle ne me voudra que du bien.

J'ouvre les yeux, reprenant précipitamment mon souffle et je croise le regard noir de Severus très près du mien. Il me regarde avec inquiétude, la bouche mis close. Terriblement tentante malgré la situation. Je percute alors, que je suis dans ses bras et qu'il me berce contre lui en murmurant des mots dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

Mes bras sont plaqués contre ma poitrine et je regarde Snape avec des yeux écarquillés. Il a l'air d'être ailleurs lui aussi.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je décide d'abandonner. Mes mains sert sa robe et je fond en larme sans éprouver de la honte. Et je sens la prise de Snape se resserrer sur mon corps.

Après trente minutes à avoir pleurer, Severus a attendu patiemment que je me calme. Il me demande doucement :

-Je devrais vous emmenez à l'infirmerie ou chez le Directeur.

-Non ! Je m'écrie ! Non s'il vous plaît professeur ne faite pas ça. Je vais mieux, ne les mettez pas au courant. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux.

Snape s'apprête à me répondre quand quelqu'un entre soudainement dans la pièce, nous faisant sursauter brutalement.

Il s'avère que cette personne est le concierge qui s'exclame :

-Professeur Snape vous êtes demandez à la grande salle ! Ainsi que tout les élèves. Le portraits de la grosse Dame à été attaqué par Sirius Black. Tous les élèves doivent dormir ensemble pendant que les enseignants partent à la recherche de Black.

Je regarde très surprise le maître des potions, le château est censé être imprenable et les passages secrets étaient plus que surveillés.

Snape congédie Rusard d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers moi :

-Bien vous avez entendue Miss Rock ? Hâtons nous !

-Monsieur ? Je demande d'une petite voix. Pourquoi ne me tutoyez vous plus, ni ne m'appelez vous plus par mon prénom ?

Severus semble très surpris de ma requête, il déclare :

-Écoutez Talia. Il sourit légèrement en prononçant mon prénom et je rougis. Ce qui ce passe lors de nos retenues doit rester entre nous. Vous ne devez pas en parler à vos amis ou à vos professeurs. Cela dépasse le cadre élèves/enseignants et je pourrais être durement sanctionné pour cela. Vous comprenez ?

Je hoche la tête gravement avant de lui répondre :

-Oui professeur, je comprends. Vous avez ma parole.

Snape approuve silencieusement avant de m'entraîner dans les couloirs vers la grande salle. Arrivé à destination, je fonce vers les jumeaux et Élisabeth qui me demande :

-Mais où étais-tu passée Talia ?

-En retenue avec Snape, je vous expliquerais pourquoi plus tard. Que c'est il passé ?

Les jumeaux m'expliquent que Black aurait tenté de tué Harry en essayant de rentrer dans la grande salle. La grosse Dame ayant refusé de le laisser entré, il l'aurait lacéré à grand coup de couteaux. J'ai peine pour notre tableau. Déjà qu'elle nous cassait les oreilles avec ses compositions. La, elle ne va pas manquer d'inspiration pour des chansons dramatiques. La plaie !

Après un spitch des professeurs sur notre sécurité et la conduite à tenir en cas d'attaques, ils font apparaître des matelas et des sacs de couchages.

Je vois Élisabeth disparaître avec un clin d'œil, je me doute qu'elle va rejoindre discrètement James pour une nuit en amoureux. J'espère que Macgo ne l'attrapera pas, sinon ma pauvre morue risque de s'en souvenirs longtemps.

Les jumeaux se couchent sans un mot, le visage soucieux. J'avoue qu'en ce moment, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils pensent mais j'ai commencé à élaborer un plan pour leurs rendre le sourire.

Je me glisse à mon tour dans mon sac essayant de trouver le sommeil malgré mon crâne encore un peu douloureux. J'avoue, j'essaye surtout d'oublier les bras de Severus, son odeur contre ma peau, le contact de son corps...

Pour ne plus penser, je contemple le plafond magique est merveilleux, la nuit est clair et les étoiles brillent de mille feux, je me demande pourquoi les dortoirs n'en n'ont pas un aussi. Ça serait drôlement chouette.

Finalement, je finis par m'endormir pour me réveiller à 3h15 du matin, en sueur. Tout va bien, c'est seulement que j'ai horreur du monde. Alors dormir toute une nuit collé les uns contre les autres, c'est juste du supplice.

Je me lève pour aller au WC quand le professeur Lupin m'interpelle en chuchotant :

-Miss Rock, où allez-vous ?

Je réponds sur le même ton :

-Au toilettes monsieur.

Quel manque de pot, le seul prof que je ne supporte pas et à son tour de garde. Bientôt, il va m'annoncer qu'il m'accompagne au WC. Alors la, il peux ce mettre un doigt dans l'œil. Lupin dit :

-Très bien, allez-y. Vous avez 10 minutes.

10 minutes, merci c'est trop aimable. Je le remercie poliment et je file me passer de l'eau sur le visage pour me rafraîchir. Il doit faire 15 degrés mais je brûle tout de même, enfin ça j'ai l'habitude, je supporte très bien le froid.

Sur le chemin du retour, une pointe de douleur me traverse le crâne. Je pousse un petit cri surpris et quelque chose me dit de regarder par la fenêtre. Sûrement mon instinct de survie très développer. Et là, j'aperçois une silhouette à l'entrée de la forêt interdite. On dirait celle d'un homme mais en beaucoup plus grand et musclé. Ça à l'air de porter des couvertures de peau à quelques endroits mais je ne distingue pas grand chose dans la pénombre et à cette distance.

Pendant un moment, je pense à crier pour alerter les professeurs que Black se ballade à la lisière de la forêt. Mais cette chose ne correspond en rien à la description de l'autre dégénéré. On dirait que la silhouette hume quelque chose dans l'air. Un bruit me fait sursauter à ma droite et je détourne les yeux de l'apparition pour croiser ceux de Lupin, qui me dit :

-Je vous avez dit 10 minutes Miss.

-Oui, je sais. Mais il y a quelque chose à l'entrée de la forêt. Regardez ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel !

Lupin fronce les sourcils avant de déclarer froidement :

-Miss Rock, si c'est une blague ce n'est pas drôle !

-Pardon ? Mais non ! Il y avais quelque chose !

-C'est impossible et vous le savez. D'ici la forêt est trop loin, on ne peux même pas la distinguer ! Maintenant retournez dans votre lit et plus un mot !

….


	14. Chapter 14

Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et non, je ne suis toujours pas l'ordre chronologique du livre ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J'ai passé une nuit horrible ! Horrible, je vous dit ! Après être donc aller pisser, vu une bestiole bizarre et m'être fait envoyer paître par Lupin. Fred n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de me prendre pour son doudou ! J'ai crevé de chaud toute la sainte nuit et impossible de me dégager des bras de ce pot de colle.

Le seul moment de répits a été l'instant ou George m'a assise sur le matelas en hurlant que j'étais un flamant rose empaillé. Il faudra que je lui demande d'ailleurs d'où il sort cette phobie des volatiles rose pétant. Bien entendu, monsieur s'est rendormi après m'avoir saccagé les oreilles comme si de rien n'était. Je vous assure que je me suis retenue à grandes peines de lui mettre mon poings dans la figure.

Le matin c'est un beau bordel, tout le monde ce réveille avec l'envie de ce brosser les dents, d'aller aux toilettes ou de déjeuners. Mais comme au rez de chaussé il n'y a qu'un toilette de 5 places hommes et femmes séparés je vous laisse imaginé l'ampleur de la queue.

Comme ça me saoule, je décide de monter au deuxième pour me rafraîchir et me débarbouiller de la sueur de cette nuit.

Pour une fois, je n'ai aucuns remords à planter les jumeaux sans une explication. Ils m'ont saoulé ! Sur le chemin je croise Snape, j'essaye de me planquer derrière une tapisserie. Hors de question qu'il me voit avec cette dégaine. Peine perdue, autant essayé de caché un troupeau d'éléphant derrière une chaise. Le maître des potions ce plante devant moi avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Il déclare :

-Miss Rock, ne devriez-vous pas être avec les autres dans la grande salle ?

-Si professeur, mais il y a une queue de deux heures pour aller au WC et voyez-vous j'ai un besoin urgent qui ne peux pas attendre.

Snape me regarde avec un air septique avant de dire :

-Est-ce encore une de vos excuses farfelus ?

-Dans 5 minutes vous verrez bien que non !

C'est pas vrai, il s'amuse à faire durer le plaisir ou quoi ! Comme je trépigne sur place de droite à gauche, résistant à l'envie de mettre mes mains entre mes jambes, le professeur souffle et s'écrie :

-Allez-y, je vous attends ici et dépêchez vous !

Fallait pas me le dire deux fois, je file jusqu'au trône en courant avec de soupirer de bien être une fois ma vessie allégée et mon visage débarbouiller.

Comme prévu, Snape me raccompagne jusqu'à la grande salle, qui a été nettoyée et débarrassée de tous les couchages. Parfois, les profs sont vraiment efficaces. Je me glisse sur le banc de la table des gryffondor entre les jumeaux qui sont en train d'engloutir un copieux petit déjeuner bien gras.

Je remarque que Morue n'est toujours pas là et je demande pour la forme :

-Où est Élisabeth ?

Sans prendre la peine de me répondre, Fred pointe du doigt la table des Serdaigle et je repaire Morue avec son binoclard de James. Elle lui roucoule sur les genoux tandis que son prince croque une tartine que Morue lui a préparer avec amour. Beurk, ça me fou la gerbe de bon matin ! J'espère qu'avec Severus on ne sera pas aussi Nian-nian ! Bah oui, je compte toujours me marier avec!

À la fin du petit déj', Dumby prends la parole pour nous expliquer que Black n'a pas été retrouvé dans le château donc il nous appelle à la prudence et tout le tralala. D'un côté même en étant prudent, si tu te retrouve face à ce psychopathe tu ferais mieux de te barrer en courant. Ah non, je suis gryffondor, donc je l'affronterais sachant que je mourrais dans d'atroces souffrances.

Bref, je suis dégoûtée, dans trois jours ce sont les vacances de Noël. Pratiquement tout le monde rentre, sauf moi. Puisque que l'orphelinat m'a claqué la porte au nez. Je sens l'ennuie totale pendant deux semaines. Passé la nouvelle année seule, c'est triste à en mourir.

Ça me rends tout de même nostalgique de ne pas pouvoir rentré à l'orphelinat, j'aimais bien cette ambiance qui y régnait lors des fêtes. Les plus petits oubliaient leurs malheurs, la joie et la chaleur envahissait les murs ternes des bâtiments. Même les bonnes sœurs poussaient la chansonnettes. Bref, ça avait vraiment une saveur différente des autres jours.

Macgo me sort des mes pensées pensant que mon passage mélancolique était de la flemme à l'état pur. D'un côté, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, les cours de métamorphose c'est l'ennui assuré comme je n'y arrive pas. Du coup, je dois me concentrer sur la théorie et plus barbant tu crèves. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en carre que les transformation métabolique sont sujette à une compression des atomes ? Sérieusement ?

Mais, je ne peux pas en vouloir à notre directrice de maison, la pauvre elle fait de son mieux pour m'intéresser et faire rentrer quelque chose dans ma caboche creuse.

Finalement, la journée passe avec une lenteur absolue, les jumeaux sont surexcités par le fait de rentrer chez eux. Ils m'ont promis qu'avec les sous qu'ils auront à noël nous iront dévaliser le magasin de farces et attrapes et ça me réchauffe le cœur bien plus qu'ils ne le soupçonnent.

C'est à la fin du repas ou je ne tiens plus en place, j'ai hâte d'aller en retenue avec Snape. Pas pour l'admirer, je sais ce que vous vous dites mais faire de la magie avec les potions est devenus une réelle passion. Si, pour de vrai, je jure ne pas être de mauvaise foi, pour une fois en plus !

Pendant le dîner, Morue c'est amusée à me tresser les cheveux en épis et je dois dire que ça en jette. Si Severus ne tombe pas raide dingue, je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut inventer après ça !

Je descend d'un pas sombre aux cachots bien que dans ma tête ce soit un feu d'artifice. Une fois arrivé Snape m'attends devant la porte. Je prends bien soin de m'asseoir sur ma chaise en attendant que le professeur prenne la parole, ce qu'il fait aussitôt mes fesses posées sur le bois :

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Euh bien, merci et vous ?

Snape sourit légèrement avant de reprendre :

-Pas de nouvelle douleur à la tête ?

-Non. Je passe sous silence la courte et violente douleur d'hier nuit, de toute façon je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit lié.

-J'ai entendu dire ce matin par Lupin, que vous aviez encore fait une farce hier dans la nuit.

-Non ! Je m'exclame vivement. J'ai réellement aperçue quelque chose à la lisière de la forêt, je ne saurais pas la décrire, je n'ai jamais rien vu de telle !

Snape me dévisage calmement avec lenteur sans cillé devant mon regard buté. Il dit :

-Je vous crois Miss, mais vous le savez, il est impossible de voir à cette distance de nuit. Cependant ! Dit-il en haussant le ton comme je m'apprêtais à le couper. Pour un être possédant votre magie ce n'est pas négligeable. Cela fait peut-être parti de vos caractéristiques.

-De toute façon, j'aurais tout le temps de m'y consacrer...

j'ai grogné cette phrase avec humeur et Severus me dévisage avec une pointe de surprise dans les yeux, il demande :

-Expliquez-vous ?

Je soupire et lui réponds :

-Je passe mes vacances ici, toute seule. Tous mes amis rentrent et leurs parents ne veulent pas que je viennent.

Severus ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Puis il s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule en murmurant avec un sourire franc :

-Et bien, on dirait que nous allons avoir toute les vacances pour vous faire progresser...


	15. Chapter 15

Un Grand merci à toi MarieJR pour ta review ! J'ai explosé de rire en la lisant =')

MarieJR : Ahlala mais que vont ils faire pendant ces vacances dans le laboratoire de potion... Sous le bureau, sur la paillasse, dans un chaudron

Et pour te répondre, mystère, je ne sais pas ce que Talia va encore inventer pour séduire Snape ou dans quelle histoire elle va être. Mais j'aurais eu tendance à dire à sa place que sur le bureau c'est vachement plus confortable, la paillasse ça peut être cool si c'est sur celle de Malfoy et dans un chaudron... Euh ? … Contorsionniste peut-être ?;) Encore merci pour tes avis. =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Allez mange un peu ?

-Nan ! Je répond boudeuse à la question d'Élisabeth qui lève les yeux au ciel.

Vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes au repas du soir, la veille du départ de mes amis pour les vacances de Noël. Bon on peux au moins rendre mérite aux Elfes de maison qui ont tout déchirés pour le repas de fête. Il y a trois fois plus de plat que d'ordinaire et aussi quinze fois plus gras, ce que Morue n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Comme je fais la gueule, je me suis comme d'habitude rabattue sur les fruits et ça me va très bien. Et j'en profite pour mater du coin de l'œil mon Severus qui est en grande contemplation de son assiette.

Je suis d'autant plus dégoûtée de cette soirée parce que Snape m'a dit que ce soir on ne ferais pas ma retenue. Je cite « après tout c'est un soir de fête, profitez en ! ». En profiter mon œil!

Bref, le repas s'achève sous les applaudissements des élèves et moi je ris sous ma cape pensant à la farce que j'ai préparé pour les jumeaux.

L'heure fatidique est bientôt arrivée, je parle tranquillement avec morue dans la salle commune quand les jumeaux se mettent à bailler. Je saute sur l'occasion en m'écriant :

-Vous devriez allés vous coucher. Ça serait dommage que vous ratiez le train demain matin. Tôt, très tôt, pendant que moi je dormirais tout mon saoul !

Mes compères ce regarde d'un air entendu et me jette un regard suspicieux. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes ils montent dans leurs dortoirs. Je me met à compter dans ma tête. 1...2...3...4...5...BOUM ! C'était plus rapide que ce que je pensais. J'entends en haut des explosions et des petits cris. L'escalier s'illumine de couleurs différentes tandis qu'Élisabeth me regarde avec une tête de Mérou pané. Et moi je me fends la poire à m'en briser les côtes.

Soudain j'entends hurler :

-TALIA !

Les bruits de pas m'indiquent que quelqu'un est en train de descendre les escaliers à toute allure. J'hurle de rire quand je vois apparaître Fred le nez roussi, le pyjama fumant et troué au fesse. George suit rapidement derrière et il n'est guère dans une meilleure état. Les jumeaux le visage furibond attendent que je me calme avant de déclarer froidement :

-Mettre des feux d'artifices dans nos lits, c'était vraiment, vraiment... !

Fred cherche ses mots en bafouillant fou de rage alors George reprends avec un grand sourire :

-C'est vraiment bien nous connaître. Cette bêtise était digne d'un de nos plus grand coup. Nous ne sommes pas prêt de t'oublier pendant les vacances.

-Oui, ça prouve bien qu'on ne t'as pas choisie comme amie pour rien ! Renchérit Fred qui à retrouver le sourire.

La soirée s'achève sur une note de rire avec les anecdotes des jumeaux sur la tête qu'ils ont tirés quand les feux leurs ont chauffés les fesses.

Le lendemain matin, je suis obligé de coincer ma tête sous l'oreiller tant le vacarme que font les élèves est assourdissant. Ils n'ont aucuns respects ou quoi ! Il est six heures du mat et y'en a qui essaye de dormir ! Ok, il n'y a que moi, mais ils pourraient avoir le respect de faire moins de bruit pour celle qui reste dans les murs froids de Poudlard.

Au lieu de ça, Morue me saute dans les bras en pleurant à moitié car je vais « trop lui manquer ». je menace de lui balancer mon haleine matinale et fétide à la figure, ce qui l'a fait fuir loin de moi après m'avoir traité de vieille fille. Pour une fois, je plains James qui va devoir se coltiner les pleurs de sa chère et tendre qui ne veux pas le quitter.

Finalement, après le passage du troupeau d'éléphant j'ai put, ô joie, me rendormir. Quand j'ouvre les yeux il est 8h09, et je dois me grouiller si je ne veux pas rater le petit déjeuner.

Grosse surprise matinale, je déjeune, mange et dîne à la table des professeurs puisque je suis la seule, SEULE élève à être rester pour les vacances de Noël, je vais me tuer.

Manger entourée de profs c'est bien plus intimidant que je ne le pensais. Résultat, je tire une gueule de trois pieds le long en cachant mon visage dans mon bol de café. Personne ne boit de café d'ailleurs à la table. Tant mieux, je peux réquisitionner la cafetière sans me faire embêter.

Après un frugale petit déjeuner, je me lève de table en glissant quelques pommes dans mes poches parce que oui pendant les vacances je ne porte pas l'uniforme de l'école et si jamais je n'ai pas le droit, ils peuvent aller ce brosser pour que je l'enfile.

Je m'apprête à sortir de la salle quand je percute que quelqu'un m'a emboîté le pas. Je me pousse pour laisser passer l'individu mais celui-ci agrippe le bras et m'entraîne à sa suite. Il s'agît bien sur du professeur Snape.

Grande première, je soupire d'agacement, je n'avais aucune envie de faire des potions si tôt ce matin. Bien que sentir la main de Severus sur mon bras soit toujours un réel plaisir même si en ce moment on dirait plutôt les griffes acérées d'un aigle m'emmenant pour me donner à becter à ses aiglons.

Je demande au professeur ou il m'emmène mais comme à son habitude il ne me répond pas. Finalement, nous n'allons pas à sa salle de classe mais nous pénétrons dans une jolie pièce en bois massif sombre. Il y a de nombreuse étagères murale remplies de livres et de fioles. L'endroit est bien tenu, les fauteuils et le canapé disposés devant l'âtre crépitante on l'air terriblement douillet. Comme si Snape avait lu dans mes pensées, il m'ordonne de m'asseoir sur le canapé. J'ose lui demander un brin perplexe, pendant qu'il farfouille dans les étagères :

-Monsieur, où sommes-nous ?

-Dans mes appartements. Dit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus logique du monde.

Pour la peine, je regarde la pièce d'un autre œil. Donc si je comprend bien, la petite porte au fond à gauche c'est la chambre de Severus...

Au bout de quelques minutes, le professeur pousse un petit de victoire et viens s'asseoir à côté de moi en déclarant presque solennellement :

-Si je vous ai amener ici Miss Rock, c'est parce que je crois avoir trouvé une piste sur vos origines.

Ça me met un sacré coup dans l'estomac. Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour de grande révélation. Mais la curiosité l'emporte et j'acquiesce silencieusement. Snape reprends :

-Très bien alors lisez ce paragraphe.

Il me tends un gros bouquin poussiéreux intitule « Les créatures magique oubliées ». Ok, c'est à partir de là ou j'aurais sérieusement dut commencer à baliser. Je lis alors avec appréhension

« _Ce court chapitre fera référence à des créatures magiques disparut depuis longtemps. Nous ne savons pas si elles ont un jour réellement existé puisque tous les chercheurs partis les étudier ne sont jamais revenus. Disposant donc de très peu de texte à part quelques pierres runiques très anciennes nous pouvons affirmer que ses créatures vivent cachées._

 _Elles sont redoutables et très puissantes. Les écrits disent que leurs apparences est presque humaines. Leurs magies fonctionnent sur un principe inconnu. Elle ne se servent d'aucunes baguettes ni autres objets leurs servant de pont entre le corps et la magie. Des écrits précisent que ces créatures sont dotées d'une grande intelligence et qu'elles protégeraient des lieux sacrés._

 _Noté pour ce dernier point que la pierre retrouvée était fortement endommagée nous ne pouvons donc garantir l'exactitude de la traduction runique._

 _Ces créature reste un grand mystère, j'espère qu'un jour, nous serons si elles ont vraiment existé et qu'elles a été leurs rôle. »_

mon cœur bat la chamade et je ris nerveusement en disant à Snape :

-Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne me ressemble en rien. Je ne suis pas une tueuse, ni une bête qui ressemble à un être humain. Et je suppose qu'un tas d'autres créatures peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette.

Snape me dévisage intensément et il me répond en choisissant bien ses mots :

-Non Miss Rock, aucunes autres créatures ne peux faire de la magie aussi puissante que la vôtre sans l'aide d'une baguette ou d'un autre conducteur. Par exemple les elfes de maisons font de la magie sans baguette mais il ne pourrait pas faire apparaître un Lumos ou réaliser une incantation pour une potions. Vous êtes unique.

-Mais. Je m'exclame. Je ne ressemble en rien à la description du bouquin !

-N'avez vous jamais pensé que vous pourriez être de sang mêlé ?

Sa question sonne comme un glas dans mon esprit. C'est impossible, tous simplement impossible. Prise de panique, je me lève et recule doucement contre la porte. Je veux sortir d'ici prendre l'air, exploser mais ne pas rester ici. Pourtant Severus reprend :

-Miss Rock, ce ne sont que des suppositions. Mais après avoir écumé tous les livres de la bibliothèque je pense que c'est l'explication qui se rapproche le plus de votre cas.

Je ris nerveusement et crache :

-Alors vous pensez, comme les autres ? Que je suis un monstre ! C'est bien ça ?

-Quoi ? Non ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-MAIS C'EST CE QUI EST ECRIT DANS LE BOUQUIN !

J'ai crié avec la force du désespoir cette dernière phrase tant la douleur et la déception labourent mon cœur. Le pauvre Snape me regarde sans comprendre, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, il ne sais pas ce que l'on m'a fait.

Il ne le sait pas mais je peux lui montrer...

Alors mes paumes s'illuminent d'une lueur argentée et j'attrape précipitamment la tête de Severus, collant mon front contre le sien pour l'entraîner dans la tourmente incessante que sont mes souvenirs...


	16. Chapter 16

Un grand merci à toi Eilonna _pour ta review_

Coucou :) Je suis tombée par hasard sur ta fic hier ... Et je l'adore ! Talia est juste géniale, son caractère est original, ce qui rend l'histoire passionnante et pleine de rebondissements ! Franchement continues comme ça parce que ta fic est superbe :) J'ai hâte de lire la suite ...  
À bientôt ;)

j'espère que la suite et le nouveau chapitre te plairont, à bientôt :D

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _Nous sommes face à l'orphelinat, Snape est à côté de moi et me regarde sans comprendre. Il demande :_

 _-Mais où sommes-nous ? Talia, qu'as-tu fais ?_

 _Je me contente de lui prendre la main et de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Nous pénétrons dans une chambre ou il y a une petite fille d'environ 7 ans, qui s'amuse à faire voler au dessus de sa tête des papillons de papier sans l'aide de fil. Par magie..._

 _Soudain, une bonne sœur rentre précipitamment en criant :_

 _-Talia ! Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Répète, tu ne dois pas faire ça !_

 _La bonne sœur gifle violemment la petite fille qui s'écroule en pleurs sur le sol, attendant que l'orage passe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi on la réprimande sur quelque chose de naturel. Snape murmure à ma droite :_

 _-Vos souvenirs..._

Je cligne des yeux et le souvenirs change.

 _Nous sommes dans la cave de l'orphelinat, j'ai 10 ans, un an avant que ma lettre pour poudlard arrive. Je suis recroquevillé sur moi même, le dos en sang, les nones m'ont flagellés pour me purifier. Elle disent que je suis un monstre, alors elles m'enferment dans la cave quand je fait un peu de magie sans le vouloir._

 _Je suis surprise par mon regard, mes yeux laissent transparaître une détermination qu'aucuns enfants ne devraient avoir à subir si jeune._

 _La porte de la cave s'ouvre aveuglant la jeune moi et une bonne sœur pose un morceau de pain et un bol de soupe sans m'adresser un regard._

Nouveau clignement

 _Nous sommes dans le parc de l'orphelinat, je suis comme à mon habitude assise sous un arbre. C'est le jour de mes 11 ans et je ne suis pas heureuse. Les traitements des bonnes sœurs m'ont fait perdre de nombreux kilos, ma peau est pâle dut au manque de lumière et mes joues sont saillantes, on me vieillirais de 3 ans sans soucis._

 _Des enfants s'approchent de moi en répétant « monstre, monstre, monstre... ! », je ne veux pas pleurer, pas devant eux. Mais je suis si énervée, si blessée qu'une branche de l'arbre ce brise net d'un seul coup, tombant au pieds des autres enfants qui décarpissent en hurlant._

Je ferme les yeux avant que Severus puisse voir la punition infligée.

 _-Talia, tu sais pourquoi tu es là ?_

 _Je fais signe que non. Nous sommes dans le bureau de la Mère supérieure C'est une vieille femme strict qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup. J'ai onze ans et l'orphelinat à reçu la lettre pour Poudlard. La mère reprends :_

 _-Nous allons t'envoyer auprès de nos experts pour les cas comme toi. Ils vont pouvoir t'aider à trouver le chemin. Tu comprends ?_

 _J'acquiesce encore, de toute manière mon avis, elle s'en fiche._

Le souvenir change

 _Nous nous trouvons devant un énorme bâtiment en pierre. L'architecture est ancienne et très belle. Je suis avec une bonne sœur, Mathilde, je l'aime beaucoup c'est la seule à être gentille avec moi. C'est la seule qui s'est portée volontaire pour m'accompagner auprès des experts._

 _Elle me dit :_

 _-Talia, tu vois ces messieurs, tu vas partir avec eux. Tous ce passeras très bien, ils ne te veulent pas de mal. Juste comprendre ce que tu as et te soigner. Quand ce sera finis, ils nous appelleront et je reviendrais te chercher, je te le promet. Tout ira bien Talia._

 _Je la sers dans mes bras en tremblant, j'ai peur, bien évidement. Trois hommes m'emmènent et je ne cesse de me retourner vers Mathilde qui me fait des signes de la main._

Je cligne des yeux.

 _Je suis dans une petite chambre sombre et j'essaye en vain de me démêler mes cheveux. À l'époque il était encore blond cendré. La porte s'ouvre dans une lumière blanche aveuglante et un des hommes qui m'examine souvent me demande de le suivre._

 _Je marche docilement derrière lui en lui demandant quand est ce que je pourrais rentrer à l'orphelinat. Il ne me répond pas, il ne me répond jamais. Mon cœur se sert quand je vois a déception sur le visage de mon moi de douze ans. Mathilde me manquait beaucoup._

 _Encore une fois, je rentre dans la pièce blanche avec la table blanche et je m'allonge dessus. L'homme prends des notes et me demande de me déshabiller. Ensuite, il fait des prélèvements de sang mes pauvres bras sont noirs à cause des 5 prises de sang quotidienne._

 _Puis il m'injecte des produits qui me font mal. Alors je pleurs, je hurle et je me débat et comme d'habitude l'homme me sangle à la table en s'énervant._

J'ose jeter un œil à Severus qui regarde la scène avec horreur et incompréhension. Je lui reprend la main, en lui jetant un regard d'excuse avant de fermer les yeux.

 _Voilà, nous arrivons dans le souvenir le plus horrible de mon enfance. J'ai treize ans et je joue dans ma petite chambre quand soudain trois hommes pénètre dans la pièce et m'annonce qu'ils ont trouvés le moyen de me guérir. Je les suit alors joyeusement en leurs demandant si après ça je pourrait enfin retourner à l'orphelinat auprès de ma chère Mathilde._

 _Pour une fois, on me répond que oui mais qu'il va falloir que je sois très courageuse. Je leurs réponds que je le serais. Si j'avais sut..._

 _Nous n'allons pas dans la pièce blanche. Nous nous dirigeons vers une pièce qui sens la mort, le sang et la peur. Je commence à paniquer et à ralentir ce qui énerve un homme. Il me prend par le col de mon débardeur et m'envoie valser contre le mur. Je tombe dans les pommes, assommé._

 _Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis dans une pièce sombre, tout est flou. Des personnes sont penchés au dessus de moi avec des masques étranges. J'ai peur. J'essaye de me débattre mais je suis attaché._

 _La panique gonfle dans ma gorge quand je sens le contact de l'acier froid d'un ciseau qui découpe mon haut._

 _Ensuite toute est flou. Le souvenir est haché, il saute comme une vieille bande vidéo. Je me vois en train d'hurler pendant qu'une douleur atroce irradie mes hanches. Je crois devenir folle tant la souffrance est violente. Dans mon errance, je ne capte que quelques bouts de phrases :_

 _« la source doit ce trouver là... deux biens distinctes... Oh mon Dieu, c'est... »_

 _Puis tout deviens insoutenable, je n'en peux plus, je ferme les yeux en broyant la main de Snape et nous extrait de là._

Retour à la réalité, j'ouvre les yeux le souffle court et je croise le regard de Severus aussi troublée que le mien.

Nos fronts sont encore collés et je n'ai aucunes envies de me défaire de ce contact. Snape murmure :

-Talia... Alors ce sont eux qui t'ont fait ces marques juste au dessus de tes hanches ?

-Oui...

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur.

Severus glisse sa main sur ma joue, il baisse les yeux et les relève pour que je puisse plonger dedans et il dit :

-Talia, merci de m'avoir montrer tous ça...

Alors n'y tenant plus, je franchis les derniers centimètres qui nous sépare et je pose enfin mes lèvres sur les siennes pour trouver un peu de cette chaleur, de cet amour que je n'ai jamais put connaître...

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

J'espère que ces quelques révélations vous on plut =) Reviews pour me le dire ;)


	17. Chapter 17

Quand j'ai embrassé Severus je m'attendais à tout, à vraiment tout ! Qu'il me jette un impardonnable, qu'il me repousse ou qu'il m'étrangle. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il répondrait à mon baiser.

Au début, je pense qu'il a été surpris, normal aussi ! Mais ensuite, j'ai senti ses lèvres ce faire plus pressentes. Ses mains ont glissés le long de mes côtes puis ont saisies avec douceur mon dos pour m'attirer contre lui.

Et ensuite, tous c'est accéléré, notre souffle et nos gestes. Les baisers de Severus se sont fait avides comme si lui aussi avait été en manque d'amour pendant toute ses années. Comme si lui aussi comprenait toute ma douleur, mon chagrin et mon besoin de chaleur.

Sa bouche chaude m'a dévoré, descendant le long de mon cou me faisant frémir de plaisir. J'enfouis mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que sa langue laisse des petits sillons de salive brûlante sur mon épaule. Je commence à le sentir impatient quand sa main glisse sous mon haut et caresse mon dos. Je gémis de plaisir mais aussi de panique, Severus étouffe mon cri avec ses lèvres mais je le repousse en criant :

-NON !

Le maître des potions me regarde avec incompréhension. Le pauvre... je me mordille la lèvre et lui dis en rougissant :

-Pardonnez moi professeur ! Je n'aurais pas dut vous embrasser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...

-Et moi donc... Murmure Snape.

Nous passons quelques instants à fuir nos regards, le souffle court. Cette situation est débile et grotesque. Depuis le temps que je rêve d'embrasser Severus, voilà que je me dégonfle ! Surtout, que ça n'avais pas l'air de le gêner lui non plus.

Je dis timidement :

-Ceci dit... C'était très agréable...

-Vous mentez. Déclare t-il de but en blanc.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Je suis choquée, comment peut il croire, après tant d'années, que je lui ment !

-Vous mentez ! Reprend t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas trouver agréable de m'embrasser. Vous êtes belle, pleine de vie et si jeune. Vous ne pouvez pas m'aimer.

-Et pourtant...

J'ai murmuré cette phrase si bas que je pensais pas qu'il l'entendrais. Pourtant en relevant les yeux, je croise son regard implorant et je comprends que quelque chose d'autre que l'amour nous lie. Je crois que cela fait bien longtemps que je l'ai deviné mais que je ne voulais pas le croire. Je m'approche doucement de lui en lui saisissant les bras et je lui demande avec toute la tendresse du monde :

-Severus ? Qui de nous deux a le plus souffert... ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait d'entendre son prénom dans ma bouche ou bien ma question qui le surprends mais après tout ce n'est que la vérité.

Je décide de lâcher prise, je glisse alors mes bras autours de ses hanche et je pose ma tête sur son torse en souriant timidement. Il n'est pas bien plus grand que moi, je dirais 5 petit centimètres à vue d'œil.

Je le sens frisonner sous mes mains. Pourtant, ses bras se referment sur moi, nous recouvrant de sa grande cape noir...

Après notre câlin qui est resté tout à fait correct. Nous nous sommes endormis sur le canapé près de la cheminée. Quand je me suis réveillée, Severus dormais encore la tête enfouis dans mon cou. Son souffle chaud me chatouillant la nuque m'a provoqué un fou rire qui a fini par le sortir du sommeil.

Nous nous asseyons dans un silence gêné et Severus fait apparaître un service de thé qui a au moins pour but de nous occuper les mains.

Au bout d'un long moment, je demande tout de même en rompant la glace :

-Euh, du coup, je peux vous tutoyer ou est ce que je reste au vouvoiement ?

-Je pense que tu peux me tutoyer, vu les circonstances. Bien entendu, seulement quand nous sommes tout les deux. Ici ou en retenue le soir. La journée, nous risquons d'être surpris et je ne pourrais pas justifier un tel comportement.

-Oui, bien sur. Du coup, je peux t'appeler par ton prénom sans que tu te fâches.

Severus sourit et me répond :

-Oui tu peux. Mais je ne me suis jamais fâché contre toi !

-Euh... ?

Non mais je rêve, il est pire que moi niveau mauvaise foi. Je m'exclame en riant :

-Tu perds la mémoire à force de martyriser tous tes élèves ! Le nombre de fois incalculable ou tu es sorti de tes gonds à cause de mes bêtises, ça te revient en mémoire ?

-ça, on peux dire que pour les farces tu n'es pas la dernière.

-C'était le seul moyen pour que tu me remarque aussi !

-Quoi ? S'écrie Snape surpris.

-Bah oui, tu crois quand même pas que j'étais devenue accroc aux retenues juste par amour du récurage de chaudron !

Severus m'adresse un petit sourire et je me perd dans ses yeux noirs. Il s'amuse avec mes cheveux avant de déclarer :

-Tes cheveux restent un réel mystère pour moi !

Je m'esclaffe :

-Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas. Même mes meilleurs amis n'arrivent pas à comprendre !

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas resté blonde ?

Il a la mémoire du détail dis donc. Je lui réponds

-Trop de mauvais souvenirs et puis j'avais envie de changer.

Snape acquiesce silencieusement avant de m'attirer contre lui. J'en ronronnerais presque de plaisir ou pas parce que tout ce qui fait référence aux chats me fait tout de suite penser à l'autre abruti de Minet.

Je me blottis contre Severus qui me demande :

-Et si tu passais tes vacances ici, avec moi ?

-Oh tu sais, si tu me nourris bien, je suis plutôt fidèle !

Severus éclate de rire en me réprimandant gentiment :

-Talia, tu es vraiment incorrigible !


	18. Chapter 18

J'espère que le nouveau chapitre va vous plaire !

Merci pour vos reviews, ça m'a fait super plaisir !

ElwennSnape : Je suis ravie que la fic te plaise et que Talia t'es charmée. Parce que j'avoue qu'elle n'est pas facile et parfois dure à supporter ;)

Eilonna : merci pour tes avis qui me font rire à chaque fois Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre des souvenirs t'ai plut car pour moi c'était un de plus important de l'histoire =) j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! A bientôt =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Est-ce que le fait de passer les vacances avec toi, ici, comprends aussi le fait que je reste dormir ?

Severus fait mine de réfléchir avant de répondre :

-Non, tu retourneras dormir aux dortoirs. Et ne me fait pas ses yeux de chien battu ! C'est trop risqué. Si quelqu'un rentre dans mes appartements pour une urgence et qu'il nous surprends dans le même lit...

-Mais qui a dit qu'on dormais dans le même lit ?

-Talia...

-ça va, ça va.. J'ai compris !

Je fait semblant de bouder un moment, bien que je sache parfaitement que Severus à raison. Quand il m'attire contre lui, je ne peux lui résister plus longtemps et un sourire niais apparaît sur mes lèvres. J'enfouis ma tête dans son torse, humant son odeur avant de murmurer :

-Si tu savais depuis le temps que je t'attends...

Comme prévu mon tendre Severus m'a renvoyé après le repas dans mon dortoir. J'ai croisé Macgo sur le chemin qui m'a demandé où j'étais passé toute la sainte journée. J'ai prétendu dehors et en cours de rattrapage de potion. Ce qui a eu l'air de la satisfaire. Ça doit lui enlever une sacré épine du pied si je montre une réelle capacité dans une matière.

Cela va faire deux heures que je rêvasse sur le canapé de la salle commune. C'est assez agréable d'être toute seule, au moins personne n'essaye de venir voler mon canapé ! Je m'amuse à faire danser les flammes dans l'âtre tout en pensant à ce fichu bouquin des « créatures magiques oubliées ». serait-il vraiment possible que je soit une sang mêlée ? L'image de la silhouette aperçu à la lisière de la forêt ne cesse de me revenir en mémoire. Je crois que je ferais vraiment bien d'en parler à Severus. Mon beau Severus... finalement je me suis endormie.

Et je me suis réveillée en sursaut sur mon canapé par un orage monstrueux. J'ai toujours eu la trouille de l'orage mais là, toute seule dans le dortoir avec la tempête qui se déchaîne, je n'y tiens plus.

Je brave avec courage les couloirs gelés pieds nus, sursautant à chaque éclairs. Pendant un moment, j'ai tenté d'avancer en fermant les yeux mais les tableaux m'ont hurlés dessus puisque je ne cessais de les percuter. Quelles bandes d'aigris !

J'arrive devant la porte des appartements de Severus et je toque en tremblant. Il ouvre au bout de quelques minutes la porte s'ouvre et je manque de défaillir de rire. Parce que je vous assure que la vision du maître des potions en robe de nuit blanche/grise dans l'encadrement de la porte éclairer par l'orage, c'était tout simplement, magique !

Severus me dévisage surpris et avant qu'il puisse en placer une, je lui dis à toute vitesse :

-Je sais ce que tu vas dire mais s'il te plaît, j'ai vraiment peur et je suis toute seule dans mon dortoir !

Comme si le ciel voulais vérifier mes dires, un énorme éclair illumine le couloir et je pousse un petit cri de frayeur. Snape voyant que je ne joue pas la comédie soupire et s'écarte pour me laisser rentrer. Je me précipite à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que Severus ferme la porte en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller. Il s'approche de moi et me saisit délicatement la main :

-Viens... Murmure t-il.

Je le suis docilement en tremblant encore un peu jusqu'à sa chambre. C'est une très jolie pièce, bien ordonnée. Elle contraste énormément avec le bordel qu'il règne aux dortoirs. Il y a tout le tour de la chambre des étagères remplis de livres et au milieu trône un lit en bois foncé avec une couette qui à l'air toute douillette. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Severus soit un homme a aimé les couettes. Par la fenêtres j'aperçois le lac déchaîné et un bout de la forêt interdite.

Severus me caresse tendrement la tête et me fait signe de me mettre au lit. Je laisse alors glisser le bas de mon pyjama à mes pieds pour me retrouver en débardeur et shorty. Severus me regarde ahurit en rougissant. Bon d'accord, mon accoutrement pour dormir est bien moins conventionnel pour dormir que celui de Snape mais tout de même, rougir pour ça.

Je lui adresse un petit sourire timide et glisse sous la couverture me noyant dans l'odeur sucrée de Severus.

Celui-ci me rejoint rapidement et me recouvre de ses bras, je frissonne de plaisir quant je sens ses mains se poser dans mon dos. Mes lèvres cherchent alors les siennes et il me les offrent avec plaisir. J'aime comme nous nous découvrons, sous le contact chaud et doux de nos bouches. J'ose me faire plus audacieuse en franchissant avec ma langue la barrière de ses dents. Je le devine surpris mais agréablement puisqu'il y réponds rapidement.

Une drôle de chaleur m'envahit tandis que mon souffle s'accélère, je me cambre contre lui. Severus me retourne sur le dos assez brutalement en me chevauchant de toute sa hauteur, je le regarde légèrement surprise. Il est essoufflé et ses cheveux en bataille tombe devant ses yeux lui donnant un air craquant.

Il s'installe à califourchon sur moi avant de me demander doucement :

-Talia... Me laisses-tu les voir ?

J'acquiesce silencieusement en déglutissant pendant qu'il soulève avec tendresse mon débardeur et qu'il baisse légèrement mon shorty pour laisse apparaître ses deux immondes cicatrices. Je détourne les yeux en rougissant, je les déteste ! Et je hais voir le visage horrifié de Severus. Il s'exclame :

-Mon dieu, qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Au niveau de mes hanche, là ou mes veines se séparent en une et seule ligne de chaque côté, parfaitement symétrique trône deux énormes cicatrices blafardes et gonflées. Severus les caresse pensivement du bout des doigts, je lui saisit les mains et lui demande à mon tour.

-Et toi ? Me montreras-tu un jour tes cicatrices ?

Severus me dévisage avec un regard dénué d'expression, puis il déclare froidement :

-Après tout, je te dois bien ça. Je risque de te perdre une fois que tu l'auras vu mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Alors lentement, il défait la boutonnière de la manche de sa robe et la remonte lentement jusqu'au coude. Je croise son regard craintif, quand je pose mes yeux sur son avant bras, la marque des ténèbres me nargue. Je déclare lentement :

-C'est sa marque, n'est ce pas ?

Severus me fait un signe de la tête, je le regarde avec un petit sourire en lui disant :

-On peux au moins dire qu'il a bon goût sur le choix de ses motifs !

-Talia ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Non Severus, ça ne l'est pas. Dis-je en lui attrapant le bras. Mais ce qui est fait est fait. Tu ne peux pas revenir en arrière, personne ne le peux. Tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais, je le sais. Doute en si tu veux mais moi je serais sans cesse derrière toi pour te rappeler combien tu m'as aidé et combien je t'aime. Quoi qu'il arrive !

Je rougis en baissant les yeux en prononçant la dernière phrase. Severus ne dit rien, il semble figé. Je me lève en soupirant :

-Bien, je ferais mieux de rentrer je pense. L'orage est passé.

Je me dirige vers la porte sans que le maître des potions réagisse. Au moment, ou je vais franchir la porte je l'attend murmurer quelque chose. Je me retourne et lui demande :

-Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Il s'avance avec un regard de prédateur avant de me prendre dans ses bras et chuchoter :

-Reste...


	19. Chapter 19

Encore un grand merci pour vos reviews, j'espère et je me répète que ce chapitre vous plaira, bientôt d'autres révélations sur Talia ! =)

réponse à

ElwennSnape : Un grand merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse que Talia te plaise;) si tu es aussi peste et mystérieuse qu'elle alors on ne doit pas s'ennuyer en ta compagnie. J'avoue que l'idée des elfes noirs ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit mais il est vrai que cela aurai été très probable. J'espère que tu ne sera pas déçu en découvrant l'identité des origines de la Miss =)

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, Severus est déjà sous la douche. Je tends l'oreille pour savoir si il pousse la chansonnette, mais non ! Du coup, j'en profite pour m'étirer et me prélasser dans le lit comme un vieux chat flemmard.

Dehors le beau temps est revenu, j'espère qu'il va bientôt neiger. Ça serait triste de ne pas avoir un peu de poudreuse pour le jour de Noël. A ce propos, il faudrait que je négocie une sortie à Prés au Lard pour acheter des cadeaux aux jumeaux, à morue et à Severus.

Le maître des potions me sort de mes pensées en pénétrant dans la pièce les cheveux encore dégoulinant d'eau. Je souris tendrement en voyant ses mèches noirs corbeaux lui tomber le long des joues. Je m'approche de lui, en lui murmurant qu'il est beau et pour la peine j'ai le droit à un baiser passionné.

Une fois décollé, Severus dit :

-Bon, tu devrais peut-être aller prendre une douche aussi ?

-Quelle charmante façon de me dire avec douceur que je refoule !

-Talia ! File à la douche ou je te jette un sort pour te faire friser les cheveux !

On aura tout vu ! Severus qui me pousse à aller prendre une douche et qui me menace capillairement parlant. Il ne doit pas être au courant des rumeurs qui circule sur lui. Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai la preuve qu'elles sont fausses. Et ça, je l'ai toujours sut !

Après avoir pris une douche en manquant de me cramer plus d'une fois à cause du thermostat hors service, je demande à Severus :

-Dis tu n'aurais pas des vêtement à me prêter, le temps que je retourne à la salle commune pour me changer. Parce que traverser les couloirs pieds nus et en pyjama ça risque d'être... Euh... Compliqué.

-C'est sur. Ce moque Snape. Qu'avec ton bout de pyjama tu ne passeras pas inaperçu !

-Hé ! Je m'exclame. Je te signale que je possède un bas de pyjama. Je ne suis pas venue à moitié nue jusqu'à chez toi !

Severus m'adresse un sourire craquant. Oui, parfaitement, craquant ! Avant de me lancer au visage une chemise blanche. Alors de 1, il n'a pas perdu ses habitudes quand il s'agît de me faire travailler mes réflexes. De 2, depuis quand Snape possède des chemises blanches ?!

Je l'enfile tout de même, elle est très grande et ample s'arrêtant à mis cuisse, cachant mes formes. Parfait.

Severus déclare :

-Aujourd'hui, si tu le souhaite nous resterons ici pour approfondir nos recherches.

-Ok mais on peux au moins prendre un petit déjeuner ?

Le professeur acquiesce en m'invitant à rejoindre le salon, là ou il fait apparaître des plateaux de nourriture et amen, du café !

Nous mangeons en silence, croisant parfois nos regards gênés et à la fois heureux. Je repense avec nostalgie au moment ou je me moquais d'Élisabeth accroché comme une sangsue à James et que je me promettais de ne jamais être comme elle avec Snape. Pari tenu ! Comme je souris niaisement, Snape demande :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Rien, je repensais à une anecdote idiote. Du coup, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour ma magie, mes origines et tout ça ?

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

-Déjà, la première question est : est-ce que tu as envie que l'on trouve des explications ?

-Bah... De tout manière ont est déjà trop engagés sur ce chemin pour reculer maintenant, non ?

Il me sourit doucement avant d'acquiescer et de dire :

-Alors je pense avoir une piste.

Je me redresse sur la canapé toute ouïe, Severus reprends :

-Je pense que nous devons t'emmener à St Mangouste pour te faire passer une radio. Si les moldus t'ont fait subir une intervention chirurgicale ce n'est pas pour rien. Je pense que des explications peuvent découler des résultats de l'examen.

-Très bien, ça ne coûte rien d'essayer après tout. Mais comment allons-nous faire pour que tu puisses m'emmener à l'hôpital sans éveiller les soupçons ?

Severus déclare alors gravement :

-Nous devons aller voir le directeur...

Comme Severus n'est pas un homme à perdre du temps, à peine notre petit déjeuner fini il me saisit le bras et m'entraîne dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai dut lui hurler dessus pour lui rappeler qu'il était en train de traîner une élève pieds nus au beau milieu des couloirs et de qui plus est en chemise, seulement en chemise.

Snape se frotte l'arrête du nez avec impatience et conçoit enfin que l'on fasse un détours par ma maison. Je me hâte de me changer troquant la chemise contre un jean et un sweat shirt noir.

Arrivé devant la gargouille, Severus prononce le mot de passe en me faisant les gros yeux pour être sur que je me rappelle les consignes de sécurité. Je soupire d'impatience, vivement que toute cette mascarade ce finisse.

Une fois après avoir monter ses fichus escaliers en colimaçons qui m'ont filés la gerbe, nous pénétrons dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci nous regarde par dessus ses éternelles lunettes en forme de demie lune, sans surprise. Il dit :

-Oui ?

Plus court comme question tu meurs ! Néanmoins Severus réponds :

-J'aimerais vous faire part d'une requête.

-Allez-y.

-Miss Rock ici présente, montre comme vous le savez des aptitudes étonnantes en magie. Et aussi et malheureusement un talent innée pour les bêtises qui lui valent de nombreuses heures de colle. Pendant nos retenues, nous avons donc essayé d'élucider la capacités et le fonctionnement de ses pouvoirs. En vain...

Severus parle depuis trois plombe et ça me saoule, j'en ai marre d'être dans la chaleur étouffante du bureau de Dumby. Je coupe donc Snape en disant impatiemment.

-Donc ce qu'essaye de dire depuis cinq minute le professeur Snape c'est qu'après tout les essais infructueux avec mon accord bien entendu nous souhaiterions nous rendre à St Mangouste. Le professeur à un présentement qui me semble juste et nous aimerions par examen médicale confirmer ou mettre de côté de soupçon.

Severus me fusille du regard tandis que je le regarde avec mon air le plus innocent. Quoi à la fin ? Je me suis expliqué calmement et poliment sans en mettre des tonnes, c'est quand même bien plus rapide !

Dumbledore nous regarde avec un air à la fois malicieux et mystérieux, il déclare :

-Très bien, cela ne me pose pas d'inconvénient si Miss Rock se sens capable d'affronter les éventuelles révélations qui lui seront faites. Et que vous, professeur Snape vous vous engagez à ne pas abandonner en court de route.

Nous échangeons un regard entendu avant de hocher la tête silencieusement l'air grave. Dumby reprends :

-Alors Miss vous êtes sous la responsabilité du Professeur Snape.

Super, si il savais le pauvre, il ferait une attaque. Ça serait pas étonnant vu son âge... Severus tourne les talons et m'invite à le suivre.

Avant de quitter le bureau du directeur, je me retourne vers celui-ci qui m'adresse un petit clin d'œil mystérieux qui me laisse une drôle d'impression.

-Que faisons-nous, du coup ?

-Nous allons à St mangouste de ce pas ! Me répond Snape.


	20. Chapter 20

-Prête pour le transplanage ?

-Bof, pas vraiment.

Avec Severus, nous avons marchés jusque hors de la zone anti-transplanage. Après qu'il m'est expliqué le principe de ce mode de transport,je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu moins chaude pour essayer. Pourtant, je saisie avec force son bras et il transplanne sans même me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle.

Nous arrivons dans une ruelle déserte et glauque. Severus me demande si je vais bien alors que je vomis mes tripes, je ne l'oublierais pas celle là ! Il s'avance avec aisance devant une vitrine crasseuse. Le magasin est abandonnée depuis longtemps et les mannequins témoignent de la vieillesse du lieu.

Snape s'approche du visage en plastique du mannequins et dit à voix basse :

-C'est pour un examen médical.

Le visage hoche imperceptiblement la tête avant de s'écarter pour nous laisser rentrer dans l'hôpital de St Mangouste. L'endroit est bondé de personne en tout y a une telle circulation que je ne comprends pas dans quel sens nous devons marcher. Je m'accroche par réflexe à la cape de Sverus, celui-ci me lance un regard de reproche et je le lâche aussitôt en bafouillant des excuses.

Nous arrivons devant un comptoir, l'accueil sûrement. Je ne comprends rien à cette endroit et la foule étourdie mes sens. La sorcière blonde lève des yeux blasés sur nous et demande d'une voix monotone :

-Oui ? C'est pour quoi ?

-Un examen médical. Répond froidement Severus

-Cinquième étage à gauche. Dit-elle sur le même ton.

Snape soupire d'exaspération avant de nous précipiter vers les ascenseurs. Nous nous tassons tout au fond tandis qu'un homme avec une belle paire de cornes sur le front rentre avec sa femme furibonde. Il sorte au deuxième étage, je n'ai pas le temps d'entendre le nom complet du nom de l'étage que l'ascenseur referme déjà ses portes.

J'avoue, je commence un peu, beaucoup même à avoir peur. Ces lieux confinés me rappelle toujours l'endroit où l'on m'avais emmener avant... Du coup, je me colle à Severus en tremblant. Comprenant mon malaise, il me prends les mains en me disant :

-Talia, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne risque rien, je te le promet. Tant que je serais là, je te protégerais.

Comme pour sceller ses paroles, il se penche et ses lèvres effleurent avec douceur les miennes. Il se redresse brusquement quand les portes s'ouvrent et la voix de l'ascenseur annonce :

« Cinquième étage : Consultations et examens généraux »

Severus me fait signe de m'asseoir sur une chaise de la salle d'attente pendant qu'il part parler à la sorcière de l'accueil de l'étage. Ici tout est blanc, comme dans la salle où l'on m'examinais. Il n'y a personne à part nous, c'est assez étrange comme ici tout est silencieux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus revient et me dit :

-Nous allons attendre le médicomage quelques instants. Tous ce passera bien, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tiens toi en à nos règles. On ce vouvoient, on garde nos distances etc..

J'acquiesce silencieusement et nous patientons dans une ambiance tendue. J'observe le va et viens du personnels de l'hôpital pour passer le temps. Je pense avoir déceler une relation amoureuse entre un apprenti médicomage et une aide soignante mais sans grande conviction.

Au bout d'une heure, un médicomage à l'allure sympathique s'approche de nous en nous invite à nous suivre dans son bureau.

Une fois installé dans les vieux fauteuils en cuir usés, le médecin demande à Severus :

-Alors c'est pourquoi ? Cette jeune fille à l'air en pleine forme !

Pendant que Snape lui explique mon cas, j'observe son bureau. Il est mal ordonné, des papiers dépassent de tout les dossiers, je me demande comment il arrive à s'y retrouver. Il y a de nombreux instruments inconnus disposés dans la pièce.

Je détaille à présent l'homme, il est plutôt petit mais bel homme. Non, je ne fais pas d'infidélité à Severus. Par contre, il à l'air fatigué, sa barbe de trois jours témoigne de l'agitation à laquelle il a sûrement du faire face. Pourtant, sur son visage reste son éternel sourire sympathique qui me donne envie de lui faire confiance, un minimum.

Le médicomage nous entraîne dans une salle sombre, je me glace d'effrois dans ses murs oppressant. Le médicomage me demande de m'allonger sur une drôle de machine en m'expliquant :

-Nous utilisons la même technologie que les Moldus elle fait très bien l'affaire dans les cas mineurs. Cependant, si cela ne suffit pas. Nous utiliserons un procédé magique. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera fini dans 5 petites minutes.

Je tourne la tête, le visage un peu apeuré vers Severus qui me regarde avec douceur. Je ferme les yeux suivant alors les instructions du médecin. Effectivement au bout de cinq minutes, la radio est terminée. Le médicomage me demande d'aller me rhabiller en attendant les résultats.

-Bon, nous sommes confrontés à un drôle de cas.

Le médecin parle d'une voix grave tenant le résultat des radios à la main. Il reprends :

-Bien vous êtes prêts ?

Nous hochons la tête en même temps et il affiche les radios sur le tableau lumineux. Si notre mâchoire avait put se décrocher je crois que seul le son de l'impact de l'os sur le sol aurait rompu le silence gênant.

Sur la radio on voit très bien mes deux flux différents mais sur l'un deux deux, celui de gauche, il y a des espèces de bague métallique. Le médicomage dit :

-Je ne sais pas qui a mis cela ici. Mais ça pourrait expliquer pourquoi vous n'arrivez pas à faire de la magie correctement et tout ce qui en découle. Je pense que les enlever ne pourrais pas être nocif. Évidement, nous ne pouvons pas en être sur. La décision vous reviens à vous et à vous seule.

Bien sur la dernière phrase m'était adressé. Snape demande :

-Comment faudrait il procéder pour les enlever ?

-Simplement à l'aide d'un sort. Répond l'homme. C'est une intervention moldu, notre magie peux l'effacer sans problèmes.

-Et qui peux faire ce sort ?

-Un individu assez doué. Professeur, vous le serez sans aucuns soucis. Je peux vous laisser la formule et le moyen de procéder, si vous le souhaitez.

Je vois que Severus s'aprête à dire moi mais je m'exclame :

-NON ! Non, on ne sait pas ce qui va ce passer. Ça me fait peur, je ne veux pas qu'on me les enlévent !

-Talia. Commence avec douceur le Médicomage. Ton professeur n'aura que la marche à suivre. Rien ne t'engage à le faire mais si un jour tu te sens prête, tu le pourras.

J'acquiesce alors et déclare :

-Très bien docteur, donnez la lui...


	21. Chapter 21

Encore et toujours un immense merci pour vos reviews. Donc merci à Naokuo, Eilona, Jazzlyne ElwennSnape et MarieJR. Merci d'ailleurs MarieJR pour ce fou rire matinal, à chaque fois j'attends avec impatience tes reviews car elles valent vraiment le détour =')

Pour vous répondre car les reviews étaient a peu près toute axées sur ma vitesse de publication. Déjà ça me fait super plaisir que le fait de publier souvent ne soit pas un problème. Ce qui est assez marrant puisque je n'ai pas du tout d'avance sur cette fic mais elle m'inspire réellement donc je débite, je débite aha ! Je ne sais pas vraiment où elle va nous emmener puisque je l'écris au jour le jour, j'ai une petite trame mais sans plus donc c'est autant la surprise pour vous comme pour moi. Il est donc vrai que le résumé de départ de la fic n'a sans doute plus grand chose à voir avec celle de maintenant ^^. J'espère ne sincèrement pas vous décevoir et que vous prendrez plaisir à lire la suite =)

sur ceux, direction chapitre 21;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quand nous atterrissons à Prés au Lard pour le voyage de retours, je ne vomis pas, je suis comme dans un état second à cause des révélations. Severus n'a rien dit depuis que nous sommes sorti de l'hôpital, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il est déçu de ma part.

Mais d'un côté, je... On ne peux pas savoir ce qui va ce produire si on enleve les anneaux métalliques. Le médecin ne sais même pas si c'est sur une veine magique, il n'a lui aussi, jamais vu un réseau de cette complexité. Peut-être que cela me serait fatal, si du sang ou de la magie se libère d'un seul coup mon corps ne supportera peut-être pas. Et si jamais c'est le cas, que ce passera t-il ensuite. Si je suis réellement de sang mêlée, on ne peux pas prévoir les conséquences, nous n'avons pas assez de connaissance sur le sujet.

Severus marche devant moi, le pas lourd, dans un silence parfait, pesant. Pour une fois, j'aimerais que mes amis soit ici, avec moi. Que Fred et George me réconforte sans un mots. Les paroles c'est Élisabeth qui s'en charge, elle est douée pour s'exprimer, pour apaiser les craintes même les plus terrifiantes des autres. Je suis sur qu'une fois dans le monde actif, elle sera une formidable sorcière.

Je décide de m'arrêter, j'ai les pieds gelés dans la gadoue du chemin qui mène jusqu'au château mais je m'en moque. Je regarde fixement et froidement la cape noir de Severus qui se balance au rythme de ses pas.

Après quelques mètres parcourut, il percute que je ne le suit plus, il se retourne brusquement une lueur agacée dans les yeux. Et je dis froidement dans l'air glacé de l'Hiver :

-Tu m'en veux.

Ce n'est pas une question, c'est une affirmation. Il répond :

-Où vas-tu encore chercher ça ? Bien sur que non !

-Si, tu es déçu. Tu peux le dire, tu sais.

-Oui. Il soupire. Oui je le suis un peu. Mais je comprend, je ne veux pas d'exposer à des risques qui peuvent mettre ta vie en danger. Arrête un peu de croire que je te considère comme une expérience.

-C'est toi qui le dit. Pas moi !

Sur ceux, je le double brusquement, presque en courant, laissant derrière moi ce visage qui j'aime tant. Pour aller dans ce lieu chère à mon cœur, là ou je pourrais pleurer, exploser sans qu'il ne me voit.

J'arrive essoufflée dans ma clairière, c'est ici, la première fois que j'ai montré ma magie à Severus. Un souvenir si doux, qui me paraît si lointain maintenant. Je m'assois sur ma pierre gelée. Les petites fleurs blanches ont fanées comme mon cœur. La mousse est marron et fade recouverte de gel blanc, un peu comme le goût d'amertume que j'ai en bouche.

Le vent gémis entre les arbres, jouant une mélodie si triste que mes yeux n'y résiste pas longtemps et la musique de la forêt couvre mes pleurs désespérés.

Mes pensées vagabonde sur ce jour maudit. Sur mes cris déchirants de douleur. Je revois encore et toujours ses masques si près de mon visage chuchotant des phrases qui me sont inaccessibles. Je voudrais tant me souvenirs. Pourquoi m'ont ils infligés cela ? Je n'étais qu'une gamine à l'époque ! Pourquoi tant de souffrance ? Je gémis plus fort, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, me balançant d'avant en arrière.

Soudain, j'entends un craquement. D'ordinaire je n'y prêterais guère d'attention, avec toutes les bêtes qui grouillent dans la forêt interdite c'est bien normal d'entendre de l'activité. Pourtant, un instinct primaire me guide d'être sur mes gardes. Je me redresse rapidement en me campant solidement sur mes jambes et j'observe autours de moi. Je ne distingue rien, pourtant les craquements se rapproche de plus en plus rapidement. Je montre les crocs me préparant à recevoir une attaque mais rien. Rien à part la terrible douleur lancinante de mon crâne. J'essaye de lutter pour rester debout, ne pas céder combattre mentalement. Mais mon adversaire est trop puissant, je tombe alors à genoux dans la mousse pourrie en hurlant, priant pour que mon calvaire s'arrête.

De nouveau des images terribles se succèdent devant mes yeux et je ne peux rien faire, en proie à cette présence mentale écrasante. Mais pourtant...

« _**Bouge ! »**_

j'ouvre un œil et je n'aperçois que du gel autour de moi. Je me redis avec ma force mentalement :

« _**Bouge ! »**_

j'ouvre mon deuxième œil et mes mains empoignent le sol avec force, je me redresse légèrement malgré la douleur et je hurle :

-TU VAS SORTIR DE MA TÊTE, MAINTENANT !

Je n'explique pas ce qui ces produit ensuite. Un aura rouge est sorti de mes mains et de mon corps comme une sorte de bouclier. Je n'ai jamais réussi à faire de protego mais je suppose que si j'y était arrivé ça aurait fortement ressemblé à ça.

Mais le fait est que la douleur c'est tout de suite stoppée j'ai tourné la tête en entendant une créature gémir de douleur et je crois avoir aperçu la drôle de bête vu le soir de l'attaque de Black s'enfuir à une vitesse phénoménale mais j'étais tellement faible et fatigué que cela aurait put être autre chose. Qu'importe, je sombre dans un noir profond.

-Talia ! Talia ! TALIA !

La grande claque que je me reçois sur le museau me réveille complètement et j'ouvre les yeux en reprenant brusquement mon souffle croisant le regard terriblement inquiet de Severus.

-Par Merlin, Talia qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

Je le regarde sans comprendre avant de percuter qu'il fait nuit noir et que je suis toujours allongée dans la clairière. Je n'ai plus du tout conscience de mon corps mais en me redressant je comprends pourquoi. Il est entièrement recouvert de gel mes cheveux sont collés entre eux, du sang à coulé de mon nez, mes oreilles et mes yeux. Totalement paniquée, je lui réponds en grelottant :

-Une attaque mentale. Severus on peux rentrer s'il te plaît. Je vais mourir de froid ici.

Snape acquiesce rapidement et m'aide à me remettre sur mes jambes flageolantes. Nous rentrons lentement jusqu'au château, mon pauvre Severus me portant plus qu'il ne me soutient.

Arrivée à ses appartements, il m'assoie sur une chaise de la salle de bain tandis qu'il fait couler un bon bain chaud en mettant un savon moussant désinfectant et vivifiant. Je regarde dans un état second les bulles multicolores éclater dans les airs pendant que Severus m'aide à me déshabiller.

Une fois que je suis en sous vêtements, il déclare gêné :

-Je te laisse enlever le reste, d'accord ?

Si j'étais dans un meilleur état, je crois qu j'aurais levé les yeux au ciel en lui disant qu'il avait le droit de voir le reste mais la, j'ai tellement froid que je n'ai qu'une hâte. Me précipiter dans ce bain chaud et tentant.

Une fois Severus sorti, je me tortille pour enlever ce fichu soutif ! Ayant les doigts bien trop engourdis pour défaire ses maudits crochets, j'attrape un ciseaux et je coupe le devant du soutien-gorge.

Je me plonge avec délectation en frissonnant dans l'immense baignoire à patte tête de lion. J'ai la pensée idiote de me demander pourquoi ce ne sont pas des serpents.

Comme je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'eau chaude sur mes membres gelés me brûle autant, je pousse un petit cri de surprise.

Dans la seconde même, la porte s'ouvre à la volée laissant apparaître un Snape inquiet. Pour la peine je plonge directement dans le bain en lui tirant des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Il s'exclame :

-Tout va bien ?

Je lui sourit toute attendrie, en lui répondant :

-Tout va bien Severus, j'ai juste été surprise par la température de l'eau.

Comme je vois qu'il commence à reculer pour me laisser seule, je m'écrie un peu douloureusement à cause de mes lèvres gercées :

-Non ! Ne part pas ! Il y a bien assez de mousse pour me cacher et je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. Reste... S'il te plaît.

Le maître des potions s'approche lentement. Il découche un flacon de potion et presse le doigt dessus avant d'effleurer mes lèvres avec. Aussitôt, je sens avec bonheur ma bouche se cicatriser pour devenir aussi lisse que du papier. Je souffle de gratitude à son égard.

Je lui souris avec reconnaissance et lui dit :

-Tu sais, toi aussi tu as eu froid. La baignoire pourrait contenir trois personnes et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rejoigne...

Je le sens hésiter avant de défaire lentement sa robe, puis son pantalon. Il garde toute de même son caleçon et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire. Qu'il est vieux jeu quand même !

Mais au moins je peux admirer tout mon saoul son corps sec et musclé. Il frissonne lui aussi en rentrant dans le bain et une fois installé je pars me blottir contre lui.

Ses bras se referment sur moi, me protégeant de tout les dangers tandis que ses lèvres m'emprisonnent dans sa toile.

Je savoure le contact de nos peaux nus l'une contre l'autre avec délectation. Je ris de le voir rougir quand sa main effleure par inadvertance ma poitrine ou mon ventre.

l'ambiance chaude et humide de la salle de bain nous offre une réelle détente, si bien que j'ai dut finir par m'endormir. Puisque que quand j'ai ouvert les yeux au petit matin, j'étais sous la couette de Severus, celui-ci caressant mon visage avec un joli sourire au lèvres.


	22. Chapter 22

Je m'étire en geignant appuyant mes mains sur le torse nu de Severus... Une petite minute ! Je soulève légèrement la couette et j'aperçois qu'il porte un bas de pyjama. Entre nous, c'est une bonne chose, la chemise de nuit c'était pas vraiment flatteur.

Je m'inspecte alors à mon tours avant de m'écrier avec un sourire malicieux :

-Dis donc toi !

Snape me dévisage sans comprendre et je reprends en me retenant de rire :

-Tu fait le croulant avec des principes vieux jeux mais en fait des que j'ai les yeux fermés, Hop ! Toute nue dans ton lit !

Le visage rouge de Severus a eu raison de moi et j'explose de rire en l'embrassant pour dissiper sa confusion. Il tente néanmoins de s'expliquer :

-Mais tu dormais à poings fermés, j'ai essayé de te réveiller et tu n'as fait que grogner. Mais la prochaine fois, je te laisserais dans la baignoire !

-Ah oui, en fait tu entreprends déjà de quelle manière tu vas me tuer, c'est ça ?

Severus soupire avec une pointe de fatalité dans l'air avant de me faire rouler sur lui et de me murmurer des petits secrets à l'oreille qui me font rougir. Je me sers contre son corps tandis qu'il caresse mon dos, mes cheveux tombant en cascade le long de ses bras. Il déclare au bout d'un moment :

-Aujourd'hui nous sommes le 24 donc pas de magie. J'ai envie de te changer les idées ça te feras du bien et à moi aussi. Il faut que j'aille acheter des ingrédients pour mes potions personnelles au chemin de Traverse, ça nous ferais une petite ballade, qu'en penses-tu ?

-J'en pense que tu es l'homme le plus attentionné et le plus merveilleux que je connaisse. Je l'embrasse avant de reprendre. Et puis c'est génial, il fallait que je trouve des cadeaux de Noël pour mes trois amis, cela fera l'occasion !

Severus me sourit avant de laisser glisser lentement sa main douce et chaude le long de mes côtes. Je m'abstiens de gémir à grandes peines. C'est dingue, nous connaissons si peu nos corps mais il sait déjà les endroits que je préfère.

Le maître des potions s'assoie dans son lit en me tirant contre lui entre ses jambes. Je le sens jouer avec mes cheveux avant de comprendre qu'il les tresse en une grande et même natte. Puis ses lèvres effleurent mon épaule et mon cou jusqu'à remonter sur ma joue. Cette fois un gémissement franchi la barrière de ma bouche et Severus inspire en enfouissant sa tête dans mon épaule avec de murmurer :

-Tu me rends fou...

-Et moi je ne savais pas que tu possédais des doigts de fée. J'ai hâte de les voir à l'action dans d'autres domaines...

Snape me sert un peu plus fort contre lui et dit avec morosité :

-je ne suis pas plus doué qu'un autre. Tu as sûrement eu des expériences très satisfaisante avec tes anciens amants.

Bon, quitte à mettre les pieds dans le plat autant sauter à pieds joints dedans, n'est ce pas ? Je déclare hésitante :

-A ce propos, je... euh... enfin...

-Vas-tu me dire ce qu'il y a ? s'exclame impatiemment Severus.

-Si je te le dis, je sais exactement comme tu vas réagir ! Tu vas me servir ton numéro du chevalier servant sans que je puisse donner mon avis !

-Pas du tout !

-Ah oui ?

-Oui !

-Et bah je suis vierge ! Alors des amants hein ! J'en ai pas des centaines !

Alors si on m'avais dis que ce jour, je clouerais le bec à Severus Snape, je pense que j'aurais rigoler au nez de cette personne en lui proposant d'aller tailler une mandragore sans casque. Pourtant, ce jour fatidique est bien arrivé. Je sors sur le ton de l'humour :

-Euh, ferme ta bouche sinon tu vas me baver dessus.

-Tu es vierge ? Redemande Severus qui n'en croit pas ses oreilles.

-Oui et alors ? C'est choquant à 17 ans de ce préserver pour l'homme que l'on aime. Et ne t'avise pas à me dire que tu ne peux pas faire ça parce que tu es vieux et moi innocente et tous le tralala sinon je te jure que je te viole !

Ma dernière phrase a eu l'effet escompter puisqu'un sourire ce dessine sur le visage de Severus qui me prends dans ses bras en me demandant comment j'ai put l'attendre autant de temps. La persévérance...

ensuite, je me suis habillé à la hâte et j'ai filé dans mon dortoir pour mettre quelque chose de plus adapté pour le petit déjeuner et la sortie au chemin de Traverse. Du coup, j'opte pour une jean noir, des paras montantes jusqu'au mollets et une veste fourrée avec une large capuche en cas de pluie. OK, je me trouve canon ! Mes fringues moulent à merveilles mes formes sans trop en dévoiler. De toute façon au niveau des fesses ya pas grand chose à montrer...

arrivée au petit déjeuné, je prends comme d'habitude mon énorme bol de café. Et la, notre Trelawney me sort une étude sur les bienfaits du thé plutôt que du café et pourquoi celui-ci me conviendrais mieux.

Franchement, je m'abstiens difficilement de rire. J'adore cette prof, elle est totalement frapper ! Pendant ce temps, Dumbledore et Macgo ce négocie le dernier beignet à coup de joute verbale. Et Severus à l'air d'être sur le point de mourir d'ennui et d'agacement.

Une fois le repas terminé, Severus me fait signe de m'attendre à la sortie de la grande salle pendant qu'il discute avec le Directeur qui bien entendu, donne son accord pour que je puisse accompagner mon professeur.

Comme hier nous marchons hors de la zone anti-transplannage de Poudlard et une fois arrivé hors de son territoire, Severus m'attrape le bras et transplanne sans même me prévenir...


	23. Chapter 23

Nouveau chapitre à vos reviews aorès =)

merci Jazzlyne pour te répondre j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas =) et que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes. Surprise, surprise ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je m'écroule sur une route pavée en crachant mes poumons avant de dire sèchement :

-Mais tu es malade ! Si tu veux que je devienne anorexique trouve un autre moyen que le transplanage !

-Excuse-moi Talia mais tu n'as pas remarqué qu'un professeur nous suivait ?

-Non ! Je le regard un peu hébétée sans comprendre.

-Je t'ai brusqué un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je ne pouvais pas te faire un petit sourire en te demandant si tu étais prête, ça ne ressemble pas au Snape que tous le monde connaît.

Toute ma colère s'envole alors, je comprends bien sur. Il est tellement prévenant, que je ne peux pas lui en vouloir plus longtemps. Severus m'aide à me relever et je pers l'équilibre en poussant un petit cri. Évidement mon prince me retient et je lui murmure sarcastiquement :

-Tu ne trouve pas que l'on ce croirait dans ces foutus films romantiques ?

-Incluant ton haleine de vomis ? Me répond t-il sur le même ton.

-Charmant... ! D'ailleurs si tu peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? surtout ne t'en prive pas !

Il sort alors sa baguette et murmure un sort que je n'entends pas. Aussitôt ma bouche ce remplit de mousse mentholée que je crache manquant de étouffer. Severus ce précipite sur moi et je le repousse pleurant à moitié :

-Rends moi service, ne me fais plus rien, d'accord ?

Il acquiesce et sa mine déconfite me fais exploser de rire. Finalement nous entrons dans le chemin de Traverse et la magie de Noël me saisis. Toute la rue est décorée de ruban et de boule magique flottant dans les airs. Des petits elfes lancent de la neige sur les passants en tournant en ronds et j'ai envie de tourner avec eux, avec Severus. Juste fermer les yeux et tous oublier, l'espace d'un instant, d'un battement de cils...

Snape me rappelle à la réalité en me montrant le magasin de potion, je lui dis :

-Je te laisse y aller seul. Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi et j'aimerais acheter les cadeaux de mes amis. Si cela te convient bien sur.

-Très bien, faisons comme ça, on ce rejoints au chaudron baveur dans 20 minutes.

J'acquiesce en glissant furtivement ma main sur la sienne avant de disparaître au milieu des chants de Noël. Je suis heureuse que Severus ne vienne pas avec moi, je vais pouvoir lui acheter son cadeau !

Premièrement, j'entre dans une librairie pour lui acheter un ouvrage. J'erre dans les rayons sans grande conviction quand je tombe sur un livre à l'allure oublié qui s'intitule «La danse des amants ». je ris légèrement en repensant à notre discussion de ce matin. D'après le résumé, l'histoire traite d'un amour impossible entre un sorcier et une sorcière séparé par la distance. Alors la sorcière ce sert du vent pour porter des messages à son chère et tendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je pense que ce livre lui plaira et puis ça le changera de ses éternels bouquins théoriques et barbants.

En allant le payer, je tombe sur un présentoir de rouge à lèvres magique, garantie sans débordement et tenue excellente pendant 12 heures ainsi qu'un test anti trace sur votre partenaire approuvé. Le cadeau parfait pour Morue en somme !

Je m'apprête à lui prendre un joli rouge cerise qui contrastera avec ses jolis yeux bleus mais je me ravise. Parfois, j'oublie qu'elle n'a que 15 ans. Je choisis donc un rose légèrement soutenu qui sera parfait avec sa personnalité.

Ressortant de la libraire je compte les pièces qu'il me reste. 4 galions... je ne roule pas sur l'or, grâce à la bourse de Poudlard je peux me payer mon matériel et mes uniforme d'occasion mais c'est tout. Pour offrir des cadeaux à mes amis, je suis obligé et je le fait avec plaisir, de vendre mes effets personnels. Du coup, je me dirige vers le magasin de farces et attrapes et j'en ressort avec un jolis coffret mélangé. Il faudra vraiment que je précise sur le mot que c'est pour tous les deux si je veux éviter des reproches.

Comme j'ai terminé mes achats, je me dirige vers le chaudron baveur. J'espère que Severus ne m'attend pas. Je pénètre dans la pièce et une forte odeur d'alcool me saisit les narines. Puah ! On dirait que des ratons laveurs ont fait la fête toute la nuit dans le bar !

Après avoir fait le tour de l'établissement, je me rend compte que Snape n'est toujours pas arrivé. Je m'installe un peu mal à l'aise à une table en bois crasseuse et vermoulue. Un serveur s'approche de moi et demande :

-Vous désirez ?

-Oh, rien du tout merci. J'attends mon enseignant, il ne devrait pas tarder. J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Non, du tout Miss !

Le serveur retourne derrière le bar en m'adressant un sourire édenté. Beurk, comment fait il pour arriver encore à manger quelque chose ?

J'ai l'impression d'attendre depuis une demie heure et je suis morte d'inquiétude. Bon d'accord, ça fait à peine cinq minutes quand quelqu'un s'assoie près de moi sur la banquette puante. Je me décale car son épaule frôle la mienne et ça me dégoutte. L'homme dit :

-Ben alors, on s'est perdue ma jolie ?

Je regarde l'homme d'une trentaine d'année, c'est un blondinet mal rasé et mal fagoté, il pue l'alcool à des kilomètres et son air louche et vicieux me donne envie de m'enfuir le plus loin possible.

Je lui répond :

-Non, maintenant dégage ou tu risques de le regretter !

-Ah mais c'est qu'il mordrait mon petit chaton.

Joignant les geste à la paroles, il écarte des mèches de cheveux de mon visage, ce contact me répugne au plus au point et une gifle part sans prévenir. La lèvre inférieur de l'homme fend sous le coup de l'impact, il lèche le sang en riant et dit :

-Avec du caractère mon petit oiseau. Et si on allait dans un coin sombre tout les deux, faire plus ample connaissance.

Ce faisant, il me pousse contre le mur dans l'angle de la banquette, je commence à me débattre mais il se jette sur moi et son odeur me donne envie de vomir. Avec ce matin, ça va faire deux fois. Je le griffe et le mord tandis qu'il essaye de glisser ses mains sous mon haut. Mais bordel, pourquoi personne ne vient m'aider !

Avec ma jambe, je cherche à le frapper mais peine perdue, il est beaucoup trop lourd. Des larmes de peur commence à rouler sur mes joues pendant qu'il essaye de m'embrasser. Je voudrais mourir, à moitié étouffée sous sa main crasseuse.

Soudain, l'homme est éjecté puissamment de la banquette, laissant apparaître Severus furieux. Je croise son regard empli de haine et j'avoue trembler de peur. Je n'aimerais pas être à la place de l'homme. Je me relève précipitamment en me jetant sur Severus pour lui arracher sa baguette car je comprend qu'il est sur le point de jeter un impardonnable à mon violeur à moité assommé. Snape m'envoie valser par terre en continuant de s'approcher lentement de l'homme, qui lui gémis en se cachant le visage.

Cette fois je me poste devant Severus en prenant sa tête entre mes mains je lui crie :

-Calme toi ! Ne va pas tout gâcher ! Tout va bien, je vais bien ! Regarde moi !

Ses yeux perdent alors de leur éclat meurtrier. Il me fait signe sèchement de ramasser mes affaires et d'attraper son bras. Nous transplanons aussitôt. Je ne reconnais pas les lieux, nous sommes dans une forêt assez jeune de part la taille des arbres, mais elle ne me dis rien. Je demande :

-Où sommes-nous ? Severus ?

Il est dos à moi, le regard dans le vide. Je m'approche lentement de lui posant ma main sur son épaule. Il se retourne brusquement et je sursaute. Il s'écrie alors :

-Tu as vu ce qu'il a voulut te faire ! Jamais, je ne me le serais pardonner c'était inconscient de ma part de te laisser m'attendre dans la bar ! Quand je repense à ses mains sur toi.. Je... j'aurais dut le tuer pour ton honneur !

-Severus je sais ce qu'il a voulut me faire, je l'ai vécu...

A ses mots, il se précipite sur mes lèvres, ses bras me serrant fort, me transmettant son amour. Alors je me colle à ses lèvres avidement pour lui montrer moi aussi à quel point je l'aime. A quel point, parfois, cela me fait souffrir. Des larmes salées coulent et rencontrent les lèvres de Severus. Celui-ci s'écarte de moi aussitôt en suppliant :

-Non, non mon amour. S'il te plaît ne pleurs pas. Je t'en prie mon amour.

Je le regarde grelottante et lui demande d'une petite voix.

-Comment m'as tu appelé ?

-Mon amour. Oui tu l'es. Me répond Severus en souriant.

Je me blottis contre lui en essuyant mes larmes et lui redemande :

-Où sommes-nous ?

-dans la forêt qui borde Prés au Lard, j'ai pensé qu'un peu d'intimité ne pourrait pas nous être néfaste.

-Tu as bien fais. Est-ce que l'on peux rentrer maintenant. J'ai besoin d'une douche...

-Bien sur.

Nous marchons serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le chemin du retour, la brume nous cachant des regards malveillants...


	24. Chapter 24

Alala vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point vos reviews matinales me collent le smile =D

Jazzlyne Je suis encore une fois ravie que la suite te plaise =) pour ce qui est de la brume, j'avoue ne pas avoir réfléchis plus que ça. C'était plus pour clôturer le chapitre sur une touche de tendresse car je pense qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité ;)

Eilonna : J'avoue que je n'est pas été tendre avec notre Talia mais tu comprendras pourquoi par la suite =) j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue des révélations faites sur les origines de cette fameuse créature =)

ElwennSnape : faut dire aussi que les yeux de cocker amoureux c'est tellement sexy ! ;)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Miss Rock vous m'accorderez bien cette danse ?

Ça y'est Dumby deviens sénile avant l'heure ! Ou alors, hypothèse la plus probable, il ne connais pas mes merveilleux talents de danseuse.

Ah oui, nous sommes le 24 au soir, au fameux festin de Noël. Après avoir pris une longue, très longue douche pour effacer la crasse et l'odeur de l'homme. Severus m'a forcé à mettre une robe, je le hais ! Donc oui, vous n'hallucinez pas, je suis en robe de cocktail noir très longue et je galère pour ne pas marcher dessus et m'étaler devant tous le monde.

On peux admirer la participation de tout les professeurs, même Trelawney à fait un effort, autant vous dire qu'avec son chignon ordonné et sa robe vintage elle fait fureur auprès du professeur Flitwick qui la dévore du regard. Beurk.

Même Hagrid s'est mis sur son trente et un. Bon, je ne préfère pas savoir quelle est la bestiole crever qu'il porte en guise de veste, ni le gel qu'il a utilisé pour sa coiffure. Mais on peux lui mettre un bon point pour la participation.

Donc me voilà entraîner sur la piste de danse par le directeur pour une longue valse. Enfin traînée plutôt qu'entraînée !

Macgo bat la mesure avec ses mains et je crains qu'il devienne tous cinglés quand Severus l'invite à danser. Ok, rectification, ils sont tous cinglés !

J'essaye de suivre tant bien que mal le rythme du directeur en me concentrant pour ne pas lui écraser les pieds, il risquerait de ne pas s'en remettre, quand celui-ci s'exclame :

-Alors vos recherches avancent bien avec le professeur Snape ?

Je le regarde bouche bée en lui écrasant les orteils, bien fait, je vous avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas me déconcentrer. Je bafouille des excuses avant de lui répondre :

-Oui, enfin doucement mais sûrement.

-Vous semblez bien proches tous les deux. Dit il avec un sourire taquin.

-Oh vous savez, cinq ans de retenue, ça rapproche aussi. Je lui répond sur le même ton.

-Et bien Miss, je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé une personne de confiance sur qui vous pouvez vous reposer.

-Euh, merci Monsieur.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il insinuait par la mais une chose est sûre, il devait en avoir marre que je lui écrase les pieds puisqu'il vole Macgo à Severus en plein milieu de la danse. Celle-ci pousse un petit cri de ravissement qui m'embarrasse vraiment pour elle.

Avec Severus nous nous regardons un peu gêné puis il me tends sèchement le bras avec son expression la plus froide des cachots. Je le saisit en levant les yeux au ciel et en me tenant raidement. Franchement, je trouve qu'on est de super bons acteurs. Parce qu'au delà de l'apparence, nos yeux sont remplis d'étoiles et nos cœurs fondent sous nos caresses secrètes. Je lui murmure :

-C'est l'horreur, je ne sais pas du tout danser !

-Contente toi de me suivre.

-Facile à dire ça ! Si un jour tu dois conduire une voiture, je te dirais « contente toi de faire de que je dis » !

Severus souffle d'agacement ce qui m'arrache un petit sourire. Je crois que je suis la seule personne de ce château à oser le provoquer encore et encore juste pour le bonheur de le savoir exaspéré. Quoique non, Potter excelle dans ce domaine !

La danse s'achève sans trop de dégât collatéraux et Severus m'adresse une petite révérence moqueuse en me plantant au milieu de la piste pour retourner avec morosité à sa place.

Le couple Dumby/Macgo me bouscule et je m'empresse de décarpir du milieu de la piste pour reprendre ma place à la table. Bon, je crois que c'est le jour le plus merveilleux de notre directrice de maison, à voir avec la manière dont elle s'agrippe à Dumbledore et son regard niais. Bref, ça me fou la gerbe.

Ensuite la prof de divination à fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie, elle m'a confié que dans une de ses soit disant vision, elle s'était vu mariée à Severus. Oui, rien que ça ! Je sens la colère et la jalousie perforer mes muscles et je lui dis d'une voix mielleuse :

-Après tout c'est possible, un homme resté seul aussi longtemps doit sûrement avoir besoin de tendresse... Oh oups, je suis vraiment désolé professeur !

Oups mon dessert à voler magiquement sur son joli chignon, la crème fouetté ce dégoulinant le long de son visage pour s'écraser sur sa robe. Je reprend la main sur la bouche :

-Je suis vraiment confuse professeur ! Parfois, je maîtrise mal mes pouvoirs, je vais vous nettoyer !

-Pas la peine ! Réplique sèchement la voyante. Je savais que cela allait ce produire. Filius voulez vous bien me jeter un sortilège de nettoyage ?

-Mais bien sur ! À votre service, Miss ! S'écrie celui-ci avec sa petite voix fluette.

Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Severus qui me fixe intensément avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je me détourne par peur d'exploser de rire, ce qui, vu les circonstances, risquerais de m'apporter pas mal d'ennuis.

Après le repas, je retourne en baillant et surtout en tanguant parce que Hagrid m'a fait boire du Whisky pur feu en douce sauf que ce géant à oublié que je n'avais pas le même estomac que lui et sa capacité à tenir l'alcool. Donc après une pinte de whisky me voilà dans un état sacrément éméché.

J'emploie la technique du « accroche toi au mur » pour ne pas me casser la gueule dans le couloir et faire la tortue renverser sur le dos.

Au détour d'un couloir, je sens quelqu'un me happer par derrière et me plaquer aux murs en m'embrassant sauvagement. Au début, je me débat vivement en griffant l'inconnu, repensant tout de suite à l'homme du bar avant de comprendre qu'il s'agît de Severus quand son odeur viens me chatouiller les narines.

Je me détends aussitôt et répond avec fougue à son baiser, me collant à lui. Severus, me saisi les jambes et me soulève en me replaquant brutalement contre le mur en pierre. Je gémis de douleur et de plaisir en glissant mes mains dans ses cheveux pendant que ses lèvres descendent le long de mon cou.

Il s'exclame d'une voix tremblante d'excitation :

-Talia, tu me rends fou ! Mais pourquoi est ce que tu pues l'alcool ?

-Bah...

Bah comme tue l'amour, bonjour, accroches toi ! Comme il voit que j'hésite, il relâche brusquement mes jambes et je manque de m'étaler, si il ne m'avais pas retenu bien sur.

-Alors pourquoi ?

-Fallait bien trouver un moyen de passer le temps à ce fichu repas. Et puis, Hagrid a été généreux sur la dose !

Severus soupire, exaspéré, encore ! Ses deux bras encadrent mon visage et il me regarde avec une drôle d'expression, puis il dit lentement :

-Bien, va te coucher, aux dortoirs ! Je ne veux pas abuser de toi dans cette état.

-Oh tu sais, quand tu m'embrasses, tu n'abuses pas !

-J'avais d'autres projets ce soir, te concernant...

Je le regarde sans comprendre en baissant les yeux et de tomber sur... Euh... je dois vraiment vous faire un dessin concernant son degrés d'excitation ?

Comme il voit que je m'en suis aperçu et que je suis devenue rouge comme une tomate, enfin une tomate méga mur ! Il m'attire à ses lèves en murmurant :

-Va te coucher Talia.

-Je n'y arriverais pas après ça...

C'est dingue mon ton est presque suppliant. Severus m'adresse un petit sourire en effleurant ma bouche avant de disparaître dans les ombres.

Je rentre très troublée dans la salle commune en me demandant comment je vais trouver le sommeil. Ce fut finalement très rapide dut à l'alcool. Je remercie intérieurement les efles de maison pour s'être occupés d'envoyé les cadeaux adressés à mes amis. Ils font quand même un boulot formidable... Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, Enfin dans ceux de Severus...


	25. Chapter 25

-Aïe !

Je me réveille avec un mal de crâne à toutes épreuves. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de boire autant hier soir ! La fin de soirée me reviens en mémoire en même temps qu'un sourire niais et je me roule de bonheur dans le lit.

Sauf que j'ai oublié que je n'étais pas dans le lit deux places de Severus mais dans mon petit couchage du dortoir.

Comme prévu, je m'étale sur le sol en essayant de me rattraper à la table de nuit qui se renverse sous mon poids.

Un verre d'eau glacé me tombe sur la tête me trempant de bon matin, je gémis :

-Oh la poisse, je veux mourir ! Qu'on m'achève !

J'ouvre un œil et je tombe nez à nez avec un parchemin que je saisie en me massant les tempes, je lis :

« _**Pour ton mal de tête. Rejoins moi avant le petit déjeuner dans mes appartements »**_

Évidemment, le mot viens de la part de Severus et évidemment il a eu la bonté de me faire porté un aspirine magique ou pas je n'en sais rien mais du coup qui ne servira pas.

Je percute tout à coup qu'il y a plusieurs paquets sur le sol et je pousse un cri de joie en sautant en l'air comme une gosse. Noël m'a toujours fait oubliée que j'étais orpheline et mes amis pensent toujours à moi.

J'ouvre d'abord le plus petit paquet qui viens de la part de Morue, c'est un très joli sautoir avec une cloche en verre, dedans il y a une rose qui fleurit et fane magiquement en continue. Il faudra que je lui dise de regarder « la belle et la bête », elle est née dans une famille de sorciers alors sa connaissance en culture Moldus est restreinte.

De la part des jumeaux, je reçois belle plume auto-correctrice qui m'aidera grandement durant les cours pour flemmarder un peu plus.

J'espère que mes cadeaux leurs plairont, j'ai vraiment hâte que la rentrée soit là pour les retrouver. Du coup, je me dépêche d'aller à la salle de bain pour me préparer si je ne veux pas être à la bourre chez Severus.

Je sautille dans mon slim en simili cuir avant de passer un pull noir moulant, une première.

Mes Doc aux pieds, je prends le cadeau de Snape que j'avais caché sous mon oreiller et je part en courant jusqu'à chez lui.

A peine, ouvre t-il la porte, que je lui saute dessus en hurlant :

-JOYEUX NOËL !

c'était à prévoir mon pauvre prince tombe à la renverse sur le canapé en éclatant de rire. Tiens, est ce que pour lui aussi Noël est un jour spécial ? Mes lèvres rencontrent tendrement les siennes avec plus de douceur que mon entrée en la matière. Une fois séparés, je m'exclame en lui tendant le livre emballé dans du papier argent :

-Cadeau !

Severus m'adresse un joli sourire en déballant le présent. Ses yeux brille d'une lueur amusé quand il découvre le livre. Il me prends dans ses bras en murmurant un remerciement puis se lève pour aller dans sa chambre en me demandant de l'attendre.

Il revient quelques minutes plus tard avec un gros emballage carrée qu'il pose sur mes genoux. Je lui demande émerveillée :

-C'est pour moi ?

Il acquiesce en me faisant signe de le déballer, ce que je m'empresse de faire, un peu tremblante. Je sors alors une magnifique robe longue verte émeraude avec un décolleté plongeant dans le dos. Severus m'explique :

-C'est pour mettre ta cascade de cheveux en valeur...

Je lui souris ravie et gênée à la fois. Je remarque que la robe est fendue à gauche jusqu'au bas de la cuisse environ. Le tissu coule comme de l'eau dans mes mains scintillant comme une nuit étoilée. Je m'exclame :

-Tu es fou, je ne peux pas accepter ! En plus, tu l'as prise verte comme ta maison !

Bien entendu, j'ai dis la dernière phrase en plaisantant. Severus colle son doigt sur ma bouche en disant tranquillement :

-Tu accepteras car je veux te voir dedans pour la nouvelle année. Et je l'ai prise verte pas à cause de la couleur des Serpentard mais parce qu'elle me rappelait la couleur de la mousse dans la forêt lors de ta première démonstration de magie. Et ce n'est pas fini...

Ses mains glissent avec délicatesse le long de mon cou en soulevant mes cheveux. Je le sens attacher un collier et je baisse les yeux pour l'admirer. C'est un joli pendentif en argent, en forme de chaudron, très discret. Je relève le regard, le yeux brillant. Et Severus m'explique :

-Comme ça, tu penseras à moi, même quand nous ne serons pas ensemble.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, jamais on ne m'avais gâté comme ça, je me surprend alors à pleurer et Severus prends mes mains une lueur inquiète dans les yeux. J'essuie mes larmes et lui dit en souriant :

-Non ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien. Jamais personne n'a pris soin de moi comme tu le fait. Je suis juste émue. Merci mon Amour.

Sous ce nom, je sens Severus tressaillir à ce nom puis se pencher pour m'embrasser. Son baiser ce fait plus insistant et il me bascule sur le canapé. Je crie de surprise en riant quand nos dents s'entrechoquent. Severus gémis en glissant sa main sous mon pull :

-Talia, je n'en peux plus de ne pas pouvoir te toucher !

J'enlève prestement mon pull dévoilant mon débardeur, noir lui aussi et je lui lance :

-Et bien, nous allons résoudre ce problème !

Severus me regarde perplexe avant de remonter mon top jusqu'en dessous de ma poitrine et de déposer des baiser sur mon ventre. Je me tortille sous ses caresses en proie à une chaleur dévorante. Pour m'occuper les mains, je déboutonne sa chemise lentement et à la fois avec impatience. Les mains de Severus glisse sur mes hanches et je me cambre sous le contact de ses lèvres. Il ce redresse brusquement et enlève avec une aisance que je ne lui soupçonnait pas, mon débardeur. Je sens son regard flatter mes formes et je détourne le visage un peu gêné. Severus attrape mon menton et me force à plonger mes yeux dans les siens et je n'y vois qu'une tendresse et une douceur infinie. C'est à peine si je sens sa main glisser sur ma poitrine, sous mon sous-vêtement, je suis comme hypnotiser. Et c'est à peine si j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à la volée et Snape qui me roule magiquement dans le tapis au pied du canapé. Je manque de m'étouffer mais je n'ose plus faire un bruit de peur d'être surprise. Heureusement que le canapé est de dos par rapport à l'entrée, sinon ça aurait été la cata !

La voix s'exclame :

-Professeur nous avons besoin de vous !

-J'arrive, je fini de m'habiller. Dit très calmement Severus

Pourtant, je vois encore ses mains trembler. Il attrape sa cape et sans u n regard il sort de la pièce avec la personne.

« C'est pas vrai, mais quelle poisse ! » Je pense.


	26. Chapter 26

Un chapitre un peu court pour ce soir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même et promisje me rattraperais sur le prochain =) j'en profite pour répondre à vos reviews :

donc je vais faire ça de manière générale puisque vous étiez tous dégoûtés que Sev et Talia n'aille pas jusqu'au bout, je vous rassure c'était frustrant pour moi aussi mais il faut bien quelques petits ratés pour faire de leur première fois quelques choses de merveilleux. Enfin j'espère =)

Jazzline j'ai hâte de lire ton OS =P qui promet d'être super drôle xD je propose qu'on l'attache au saule cogneur en premier =P

Pour répondre à Invité xD j'espère que la suite te plaira merci de ta review elle m'a vraiment fait plaisir !

bon j'arrête la sinon vous allez dire que je vous parle plus que je n'écris la fic et vous n'auriez pas tord !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Après avoir réussie à m'extirper de cette foutue carpette qui essayait de me digérer plus que

de me cacher , je me dirige vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et me débarrasser de la poussière du tapis. L'eau chaude est une réelle bénédiction et je peux vous assurer que Severus va m'entendre !

D'ailleurs en parlant du loup, celui-ci rentre une demie-heure plus tard et je me plante devant lui en sous vêtement les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau en le menaçant du doigt :

-Je te jure que tu as intérêt à avoir une excuse en béton pour avoir oser me rouler dans une carpette miteuse comme un macabé !

-Excuse moi. Répond t-il un peu blasé. Filius est venu me chercher à cause de l'autre folle de Trewalney a voulut préparer un filtre d'amour qui a mal tourné. Il avait besoin de moi pour un antidote.

-Oh, quel dommage que tu en ai préparé un !

-Qui a dit que j'avais réussi ? Me demande t-il avec un petit sourire

-Tu es diabolique !

Je m'approche de lui, en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes avant de le quitter pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner express avant que Macgo lance un avis de recherche.

Ensuite, je pars traîner du côté de la bibliothèque, je n'ai pas envie de rejoindre Severus tout de suite et je suppose qu'il sera content d'avoir un peu de tranquillité pour s'occuper de ses trucs de prof. Je flâne au milieu des livres en toute tranquillité car Madame Pince est partie passer les vacances dans sa famille et vous n'avez pas idée comme la bibliothèque est reposante sans elle.

Finalement, je dégote un bouquin traitant sur les « créatures magiques des forêts ». je me plonge dedans en me laissant glisser le long d'une étagère. Bon, le livre n'est pas aussi passionnant que ce que je le pensais. Il est assez théorique mais je vous avoue que je me fou du pourquoi du comment la corne d'une licorne grandi de 2cm par mois de c'est 1 mois à ses 6 mois.

Je pousse un soupir en grognant de frustration et finalement je m'endors

.

« _**-Arrêtez, je vous en prie ! Pourquoi vous faite ça ?**_

 _ **-Je pense que nous devrions inciser le côté droit pour commencer...**_

 _ **mon souffle est saccadé, je suis affreusement terrifiée mais mes membres sont retenus par des sangles, je ne peux pas me débattre. Les hommes en masque parle entre eux mais je n'entends pas ce qu'il disent. Je suis trop occupée à hurler. Soudain, une affreuse douleur me foudroie au niveau des hanches et je hurle à m'en déchirer les tympans. J'essaye de regarder autours de moi mais tous est affreusement flou.**_

 _ **-Ca ne va pas. Dit une voix. Son cœur s'emballe, ouvre l'autre côté avant qu'elle y passe.**_

 _ **Une seconde douleur intolérable me submerge et je crois mourir tant ces atroce. J'entends à peine.**_

 _ **-Là ! Ici, regardez ! C'est incroyable, deux sources bien distinctes. Place les ici, voilà comme ça ! Fait vite ! Si elle y passe, ça n'aura servi à rien...**_

 _ **mon souffle s'emballe en devenant de plus en plus saccadé, je sens une sorte de présence meurtrière dans mon cœur. Je gémis de douleur sentant quelque chose d'inconnu et de familier en même temps dans mes muscles. Les hommes s'affolent :**_

 _ **-Oh mon dieu ! Tenez la ! Tenez la ! Mon Dieu, qu'est ce qu'il ce passe ! C'est... »**_

je me réveille en sursaut en hurlant dans la bibliothèque avec la vision d'une patte énorme recouverte de fourrure et d'immense griffe tranchante.

J'essuie d'une main tremblante la sueur qui recouvre mon front. Le livre a glissé sur mes genoux et je m'empresse de le remettre dans l'étagère avant de m'enfuir en courant totalement paniqué. Je sais que ce que j'ai vu n'était pas qu'un simple rêve. C'est un souvenir enfouit de cette foutue opération, un souvenir que je pense exact. Alors je cours ivre de douleur et d'incompréhension. Et je défonce presque la porte des appartements de Severus, qui assis à son bureau lève des yeux surpris.

Et alors, je me jette dans ses bras, tremblante, trempée, des larmes coulants le long des mes joues en sanglots incontrôlables.

J'entends encore la voix de Severus me demander en paniquant, ce qu'il se passe. Mais tous ça est si lointain. Je voudrais tant y revenir, à ce temps où Severus me prenait dans ses bras pour que cela suffise à guérir tous mes maux.


	27. Chapter 27

-JE VAIS TUER SEVERUS !

Vous l'aurez compris, je suis dans mon dortoir à une heure du repas de la nouvelle année et je me débat comme une diablesse pour me coiffer, me maquiller et surtout ! Surtout, je ne sais pas par où commencer pour enfiler cette robe !

C'est incroyable comment à t-il put oublier que j'étais seule, toute seule pour m'être une robe de soirée aussi compliqué !

Je m'écrie :

-Si quelqu'un veux bien m'envoyer un miracle même le plus minable, je suis preneuse !

Je ris nerveusement après avoir crié ceci. Un des premiers signes de folie c'est de parler seule, non ? Pourtant, j'entends un « Plop » sonore, ça y'est je suis sénile! Au lieu de ça, un elfe de maison apparaît devant moi en me regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'elfe dit :

-Bonjour Miss, je m'appelle Mystie, je devrais vous aidez à vous habiller et à vous préparer ?

A mon tour de la regarder avec des yeux de morue surprise. L'elfe ne s'en formalise pas et elle saute sur le tabouret derrière moi en me faisant signe de m'asseoir. Elle me demande :

-Miss, décrivez-moi votre robe, que je puisse vous faire une coiffure adaptée ?

Après la description de ma magnifique et merdique robe verte émeraude. Mystie opte pour une tresse en épis. Elle prend une mèche au dessus de chacune de mes deux oreilles et les tressent jusqu'à mes hanches. J'aime beaucoup, c'est très élégant et un peu elfique, parfait !

Pour le maquillage, je la voit hésiter et je lui dis gentiment :

-Est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose d'assez sombre, c'est pour plaire à un homme qui aime bien le noir, tu vois... ?

-Oui, Miss !

Je me retrouve avec un magnifique Smooky Eyes charbonneux superbement bien exécuté. Il contraste merveilleusement bien avec mes yeux bleus me donnant ainsi un regard félin. Bon, c'est au tour de la robe et j'avoue être gênée à l'idée de me déshabiller devant l'elfe. La petite Mystie me presse en me disant que nous n'avons pas le temps et que je n'ai rien de ce qu'elle n'a jamais vu. Sans blague !

Une fois en sous vêtement, Mystie souffle :

-Miss,vous ne pouvez pas garder votre soutien-gorge avec un dos nu plongeant !

Je roule des yeux pour la forme avant de faire sauter mon soutif. Nous passons la robe sans trop d'encombre, amen ! Le plus compliqué a été de fermer la fermeture de la robe sans m'étouffer, ni pincer ma peau.

Je m'exclame :

-Mystie, je ne peux vraiment pas porter cette robe sans soutien-gorge !

-Miss, il suffit de les faire tenir magiquement

Joignant les gestes à la parole elle claque des doigts et je sens ma poitrine soutenue par quelque chose d'invisible. Je grogne :

-Super pratique ça...

Puis j'enfile les escarpins noirs assortis que Severus a heureusement choisis pas trop haut. Je sens déjà que ça va être galère pour marcher, danser n'y pensons même pas !

Pour finir, Mystie m'attache mon collier avec le pendentif en forme de chaudron et me voilà prête. Je me lève en tanguant un peu avant de lui demander :

-Alors? Je suis totalement ridicule, n'est ce pas ?

-Oh non Miss ! Vous êtes sublime. Répond t-elle poliment.

-Et pour de vrai ?

-Sublime ! Je m'excuse Miss, il faut vraiment que je retourne aux cuisines. Je suis sur que la personne à qui vous voulez plaire sera sous le charme.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de murmurer un remerciement que Mystie à déjà disparu dans le fameux « plop ».

bon, je me ronge les sangs à l'idée de descendre dans la grande salle pour le festin et surtout de voir Severus. Si jamais la robe ne lui plaît pas... allez ma fille, je m'encourage, tu as déjà fais pire alors tout au talent et au culot ! En avant !

Descendre le grand escalier a déjà été le parcours du combattant pour ne pas tomber dans les marches mais quand j'arrive dans la grande salle je suis soufflée par les décorations. Le plafond magique est éclairé de mille étoiles scintillantes, les bougies magiques sont bien plus nombreuses que d'habitude et les sapins recouvert de fausses neiges donnent l'impression d'être en pleine forêt enchantée.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers la table des profs et je vois que tous les regards sont tournés vers moi. Bon, il faut dire que j'en jette aussi ! Avec mon presque mètre 80 et mes cheveux ce balançant au grès de mes pas dévoilant par moment mon dos nu. Le tissu de la robe scintillante s'accorde parfaitement aux lumières des étoiles, je marche lentement en prenant garde de ne pas trébucher sur les pans de ma robe. À chaque pas, la fente de la robe laisse apparaître ma jambe et ma cuisse très légèrement de manière sexy. Mon regard s'accroche à celui de Severus qui me regarde de manière impénétrable comme à son habitude , pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire éblouissant embelli par mon maquillage, qui le déstabilise un instant.

Et puis bon, ce qui était à prévoir, était à prévoir, je m'étale de tout mon long après avoir trébuché sur ce fichu pan trop long de ma robe.

Bon, une grande première, tous les professeurs de sexe masculin, hors Snape. Ce précipite pour m'aider à me relever.

Finalement c'est Dumby qui me remet sur mes guibolles et qui déclare :

-Et bien Miss Rock, vous êtes splendide ! Allez donc vous asseoir à côté du professeur Snape puisque vous êtes assortie aux couleurs de sa maison.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui dire que la couleur de ma robe n'a rien à voir avec celle des Serpentard que je suis déjà sur ma chaise, collé à Severus. Celui-ci effleure discrètement ma main sous la table en soufflant :

-Tu es magnifique...

pour la peine, je pique un fard ! Ça faisait longtemps tiens ! Macgo c'est installée à côté de moi, ce qui limite les échanges avec Severus. Pendant l'entrée, elle me demande :

-Et bien, Miss Rock, je n'aurais jamais pensé que sous vos airs perpétuellement troublés par les bêtises vous cachiez une réelle élégance !

Elle peux en parler d'élégance elle ! Ce soir elle est totalement dévergonde dans sa robe grise et rouge avec un col en V très sage ! Mais tout de même, pour elle c'est un grand pas vers l'appel du mâle et ça nous change de ses habituels col montant ! Elle continue :

-Mais expliquez-nous le choix de la couleur ! Je pensais vous voir dans cette même robe doré !

-Et bien, vous ne trouvez pas que le vert émeraude s'associe merveilleusement bien avec le bleu de mes yeux ?

Sur ma gauche, je sens Severus frémir sous un sourire tandis que Minerva lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant exaspérée.

Le repas s'achève tranquillement, je fais attention à ne pas trop manger sinon je crains de mourir étouffée dans cette robe ultra moulante.

Puis viens le moment du bal après que tous le monde ce soit souhaités la bonne année. Dumbledore doit être aux anges, je ne comprendrais jamais sa lubie des bals. Sûrement un passe temps de vieux sénile.

J'ai du refuser plusieurs danses en prétendant être ballonner ou alors le visage de Severus à suffit à faire fuir les profs sans qu'ils insistent de plus.

Severus se penche vers moi et murmure pendant que tout le monde est occupés à danser :

-Et si tu prétendais être fatiguée et que tu allais m'attendre quelques instants dans les appartements, le temps que je m'éclipse.

Je hoche lentement la tête en attendant que ma directrice vienne se rasseoir. Elle revient de la piste les yeux pétillants après quinze minutes de danse pour ce rafraîchir. Je m'étire de tout mon long en baillant avant de déclarer :

-Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, je suis crever et mes escarpins me labourent les pieds. Professeur.

Je salue Macgo qui me souhaite une bonne nuit et également de surveiller mon langage. Au lieu de prendre le chemin des dortoirs, je file aux cachots, dans les appartements de Severus. J'espère qu'il fera vite.

Trente minutes plus tard, j'entends la porte s'actionner et je me lève du canapé. Severus pénètre dans la pièce avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux. Il me prends par la main et me tire jusqu'à sa chambre avant de m'allonger sur son lit en volant mes lèvres.

Je pousse un petit cri surpris étouffé par la langue de Severus. Aussitôt la chaleur qui m'avait gagné sur son canapé il y a quelques jours reviens soudainement avec plus de force. Je gémis de plaisir sous cet effet et le maître des potions fait glisser lentement la fermeture de ma robe, me libérant par la même occasion de ma torture.

J'en profite pour défaire les boutons du haut de sa robe avant de dire dans un petit rire :

-Même pour les grandes occasions tu gardes toujours ta tenue habituelle ?

Severus m'adresse un sourire carnassier en guise de réponse, en plongeant déposer des baiser sur ma gorge et mon épaule. Je gémis un peu plus fort en me cambrant contre lui pour le sentir. À ce seul son, Severus se redresse et fait glisser ma robe au sol en embrassant mon ventre, s'attardant un peu avec sa langue sur mes cicatrices. Mes mains glissent dans ses cheveux et je me tortille sous mes doigts qui glissent le long des mes côtes. Puis il remonte en continuant de m'embrasser avant de me jeter un regard brûlant et de déposer délicatement sa bouche sur ma poitrine. Je le regarde surprise puis quand ses lèvres se font plus audacieuses je me met à haleter en fermant les yeux. Je sens les mains de Severus encadrer mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux et je croise son regard profond qui assis à califourchon sur moi défait tranquillement sa robe.

Je me redresse pour l'aider à déboutonner les derniers boutons et mes mains glissent le long de ses épaules, frissonnant sous le contact de sa peau nu. Sa robe me tombe dessus recouvrant mon corps. J'admire un instant son torse et son ventre dévoilé, il ne lui reste que son pantalon. Je m'extirpe de sous son corps et m'agenouille en face de lui. Mes mains glissent sur ses joues, attirant son visage au mien et je l'embrasse avec tendresse puis mes lèvres descendent sur son cou, son torse et son épaule tandis que la main de Severus part se promener de plus en plus bas. Sous mes baisers je le sens haleter de plus en plus rapidement. Puis ses doigts passe outre mon shorty me faisant ainsi découvrir des sensations jusque là inconnu et je manque de défaillir de bien être. Mes cris troublent le silence de la chambre et j'enfouis ma tête dans l'épaule de Severus. Celui-ci me repousse avec délicatesse sur le lit en enlevant mon dernier vêtement. Il se lève un instant pour enlever lui aussi son pantalon et son caleçon avant de se glisser entre mes jambes.

Il murmure :

-Tu es prête ? On peux attendre si tu le souhaite...

Alors, je l'attire brutalement contre mes lèvres, ne s'y attendant pas du tout il plonge en moi d'un seul coup et je sers les dents en souriant sous la bref douleur.

Ensuite, je préfère jeter un voile chaste sur le reste de la soirée...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alors, alors ? Je vous avez bien dis que j'allais me rattraper sur le chapitre d'avant un peu court =)

éhéh xD !


	28. Chapter 28

Bah alors ? Pas une review pour le dernier chapitre =( ? j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! =)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveille au petit matin de la meilleure manière qu'il soit avec la tête de Severus entre mes jambes en train de … Je ne vous fait pas un dessin, hein !

Depuis que je connais les joies de l'amour, j'ai envie d'en explorer chaque recoins, ce qui bien entendu, ne dérange absolument pas le maître des potions, qui ce fait une joie d'être mon professeur.

Nous nous levons prendre une douche un heure plus tard. Le jet tiède mouillant nos corps, je soupire nostalgiquement contre le torse de Severus qui me demande :

-Qui a t-il ?

-Demain c'est la rentrée, les cours et les amis. J'aurais voulu que le temps reste figé sur les vacances. Tout va être plus compliqué à partir de demain.

Severus me sert contre lui en caressant mon dos et je sens contre mon corps son excitation. J'éclate de rire en disant :

-Mais tu es incroyable ! Pire que moi !

Il m'adresse un petit regard innocent, presque convainquant. Un sourire malicieux apparaît sur mon visage et je me laisse tomber à genoux.

Severus souffle :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je te rends la pareille pour ce matin. Lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule rapidement, si bien que la nuit arrive déjà et Severus m'ordonne de rentrer à mon dortoir. Je proteste :

-Mais je pourrais très bien passé cette dernière nuit avec toi !

-Non il faut que demain tu sois en forme et que tu t'habitues à ce que l'on ne dorme plus ensemble !

-Tu es cruel, sans pitié et sans cœur !

Je me met dos en lui en croisant les bras et évidement ça ne prends pas. Severus ce penche pour m'embrasser et je ne résiste pas plus de deux secondes. Il me murmure :

-Va ou je ne répond plus de rien. Et surtout, pas un mot à tes amis.

Je m'arrache difficilement de ses bras en acquiesçant avant de disparaître dans la pénombre du couloir un brin triste. De retour aux dortoirs tous me paraît fade, mon lit bien petit et bien froid. Je range tout de même un peu le merdier que j'ai réussi à mettre bien que je n'y soit quasiment jamais rentré des vacances.

J'ai tout de même vraiment hâte que mes amis rentrent et me racontent leurs anecdotes de vacances, ils m'ont manqués...

Finalement pas tant que ça, les premiers arrivants rentrent dans notre maison à 7h00 tapante et je cale ma tête sous mon oreiller en grognant et en jurant. J'en ai marre de me faire réveiller avec autant de délicatesse qu'un troupeau de buffles assoiffés !

Quelques instants plus tard, une tornade secoue mon lit et je percute qu'il s'agît Élisabeth. Là c'est différent, je la gratifie d'un immense sourire en lui sautant au visage ! Je m'exclame :

-Morue ! Tu m'as manqué ! Je me suis tellement ennuyée de vous !

Avouez, je joue quand même vachement bien la comédie ! Nous nous asseyons sur mon lit tandis que ma meilleure amie me raconte ses vacances plutôt pourries d'après elle car James l'a largué par hiboux express alors qu'ils devaient passer le jour de l'an ensemble. Je la sers contre moi en lui demandant :

-Mais, espèce de morue mal écaillée ! Pourquoi tu ne pas écris, on aurait put ce voir une journée. J'aurais put négocier une sortie pour un cas d'urgence comme celui-ci.

-Tu avais bien d'autres soucis et puis je ne voulais pas t'embêter avec ça alors que tu étais en train de moisir ici.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. La pauvre, si elle savait. Morue reprends :

-Mais j'ai écris aux jumeaux, enfin à George et on a beaucoup échangés...

-QUOI ?

Je suis sur les fesses, c'est pas possible le temps c'est réellement suspendu pendant les vacances. Morue et George n'ont pas put tenter un rapprochement en deux semaines ! Élisabeth reprend :

-Talia... On ne sort pas ensemble mais j'ai été agréablement surprise que George puisse être doué d'une sensibilité et d'une écoute pareille. Et j'aimerais bien trouver quelqu'un pour tester le soit disant « anti-trace sur votre compagnon » du rouge à lèvres que tu m'as offert.

J'enfonce ma tête dans l'oreiller en hurlant de rire sous le clin d'œil de Morue. Je lui demande hilare :

-Donc je suppose que mon cadeau t'as put ?

-Oh oui ! Et toi ?

-Carrément, je l'adore !

Je file à la douche me préparer pendant qu'Élisabeth fini de ranger ses affaires et nous descendons rejoindre les jumeaux au petit déjeuner. Quand je les vois, je saute sur le banc entre eux deux et je m'écrie :

-Comment ça va ?

Mes compères rigolent et me racontent leurs vacances. Je suis particulièrement jalouse et déçue de ne pas avoir put participer au championnat du lancer de gnomes organisé dans leur jardin. Sinon ils sont très heureux de leurs cadeaux, en plus de leurs traditionnels pulls, ils ont reçus un bon de 15 galions à dépenser dans le magasin de farces et attrapes. Poudlard n'a qu'à bien ce tenir !

Pendant que les jumeaux ce gavent des mets préparés par les elfes de maison, Morue me montre son livre de « coiffure magique » que sa grande sœur lui à offert pour Noël. Je l'écoute distraitement, en profitant pour lorgner Severus du coin de l'œil.

Il se tient très droit, le visage froid comme à son habitude et je voudrais tant pouvoir aller le voir et l'embrasser, me serrer contre lui...

-Talia ? Talia ! Tu m'écoutes ?

-Hein, pardon ?

Je m'excuse auprès d'Élisabeth, la pauvre parlait dans le vent depuis cinq minutes avant de comprendre que je n'écoutais pas.

La cloche retentit et nous nous dirigeons pour, ô joie ! Quatre heures de potions. Élisabeth nous quitte sur le chemin et se rends à son cours de divination. Les jumeaux me charrie en me disant que je suis sûrement la seule gryffondor à être heureuse d'aller dans les cachots. Les pauvres, si ils savaient...


	29. Chapter 29

Merci pour toute vo reviews voilà la suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira comme d'hab =) on arrive bientôt à la fin et j'ai un peu hâte ^^ Talia est parfois fatigante à supporter et à écrire et j'ai hâte de me lancer dans l'écriture de ma nouvelle fic, je pense qu'il y aura encore quelques chapitres 5 ou 7 =)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous patientons devant la salle de cours et dans ma tête c'est le chaos total. Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopté. Parce que bien évidement, j'ai énormément progressé en potion et mes deux amis vont s'en rendre compte et me questionner. Alors, je ne sais pas quoi faire, c'est un dilemme entre avoir mon attitude « je m'en foutisme » qui vire sur le suicidaire dans le mélange d'ingrédients au pif. Ou bien, réussi une nouvelle potion car croyez le ou non, mais j'adore vraiment cette matière depuis que je réussi dedans. Et ça m'embête de rater mes préparations surtout avec mon esprit de compétition.

Snape arrive enfin, un peu essoufflé, je me demande ou est-ce qu'il a courut comme ça et Fred me met un coup dans les côtes en ricanant.

-Pour la rentrée, nous allons re-préparer une potion d'amnésie étant donné que c'est une potion que l'on demande souvent aux BUSE.

Je manque de me taper la tête contre mon chaudron. Les BUSE je les avait totalement oubliés, la plaie ! George grommelle :

-Vieille chauve souris, on a encore le temps avant les examens !

Je le regarde choquée et il m'adresse un petit sourire d'excuse en levant les yeux au ciel. Fred me demande, alors que nous cherchons les ingrédients dans l'armoire :

-Alors, tu nous fais quoi aujourd'hui ? Explosion ? Fonte ? Ou pyrotechnie ?

-Aucuns des trois. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à faire des potions pour les examens si je veux prétendre à un emploi saisonnier avec autre chose que T dans toute les matières.

D'accord, c'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'ai sorti depuis que je connais les jumeaux. Mais en attendant, vu ma situation précaire, elle à l'air de leurs convenir.

Je commence ma préparation en suivant les instructions à la lettre mais les chuchotements incessants des jumeaux me déconcentrent et m'agacent au plus au point. Severus me sauve la mise inconsciemment en disant sous les rires des Serpentard :

-Miss Rock, je vous trouve bien concentrée. Une première, mais je crains que cela ne cache encore un de vos mauvais coup ! Prenez vos affaires et mettez vous au premier rang que je puisse vous surveillez et qu'il n'arrive rien de fâcheux à vos camarades.

Je le regarde avec tellement de surprise, la bouche entre ouverte que les jumeaux éclatent de rire en se moquant gentiment :

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on essaye de travailler. Tu comprends pourquoi on ne veux surtout pas s'y mettre !

Je leur tire la langue en soupirant avant de déménager au premier rang, désert bien entendu. Même les élèves de la maison de Severus ne veulent pas s'installer devant les yeux du Maître des potions.

Au bout de trois heures, je suis en sueur et je m'essuie le front sur la manche de ma robe. Je suis arrivé à obtenir la bonne couleur maintenant il faut que je lance l'incantation et que je laisse bouillir à feu moyen la potion.

C'est le moment que je redoute le plus. Jamais personne ne m'a vu pratiquer la magie ainsi mais je n'ai pas envie de rater ma potion sous ce prétexte. Je jette un regard perdue et paniqué à Severus qui ce lève et inspecte les préparations des autres élèves. Je le remercie intérieurement, grâce à lui personne ne se préoccupera de moi, ils seront tous sur le qui vive en espérant ne pas perdre de point.

Je me concentre donc en fermant les yeux sur ma magie. Cependant, avec le stress, la fatigue et le monde, elle est beaucoup plus dur à chercher. Quand je la trouve enfin, je murmure :

-Memoriae...

j'ouvre les yeux avec un petit sourire. La potion a changé de couleur, elle est devenue blanche, troublée par des reflets argents. Je lève le regard en espérant rencontrer celui de Snape mais je tombe sur George en train de jeter ses épluchures dans la poubelle qui me regarde effaré.

Au même moment, la cloche sonne et mon compère m'empoigne le bras en m'entraînant dehors. Mais il est malade ! Je me débat en lui criant dessus :

-Mais lâche moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prends ? À cause de toi on va ce faire coller à coup sur ! Je te signal que j'ai encore 4 mois à tirer !

-Depuis quand tu réussis tes potions ? Depuis quand tu arrives à faire des incantations ? Dit George d'une traite.

Je soupire en me laissant glisser contre le mur et mon ami fait de même. Je lui répond :

-Snape me fait prendre des cours particuliers pendant nos retenues.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Comme recopier des parchemins ou récurer des chaudrons ne m'amuse pas et lui non plus, il a décidé de me faire progresser. Et j'en suis très heureuse, j'arrive enfin à réussir quelque chose et ça me plaît ! Pour vous c'est facile, vous ne faites rien car vous ne le voulez pas mais sinon vous n'avez qu'à vous servir de votre baguette pour y arriver. Pas moi mais tu le sais.

Au même moment Fred arrive avec nos affaires et s'exclame :

-Non mais vous pouvez me dire ce qu'ils vous a pris ? Je me suis retrouvé comme un abruti à ramasser vos sacs et à subir les foudres de Snape !

-Ouais, ça ne change pas d'habitudes en fait ! Je grogne.

-Oh ça va hein ! Vous m'expliquez ? Réplique celui-ci.

Je soupire de nouveau, sentant un mal de crâne arriver en même temps que leurs questions et je lui raconte toute l'histoire. À la fin, Fred me regarde bouche bée et demande n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

-Snape te donne des cours particuliers ? Et ben ça alors ! Tu dois être aux anges ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je demande un peu trop vivement.

-Rien, mais enfin, on connaît, bien qu'on ne comprends pas tes sentiments vis à vis de lui et tu dois être heureuse de l'avoir tous les soirs.

Je souris en rougissant et les jumeaux éclatent de rire en pensant que je suis gênée de leurs remarques. Si ils savaient... ils ne s'en remettraient pas !

Nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle pour manger et Morue nous saute dessus en chemin en m'expliquant ses nouvelles et passionnantes connaissances en divination. La gerbe ! Je remarque tous de même que George n'arrête pas de lui jeter des petits coup d'œil, je décide donc de les laisser côtes à côtes pendant le repas, prétextant :

-ça fait du bien de changer de place et de bousculer ses habitudes !

Morue qui n'est pas dupe me fait ses yeux de poisson méchant mais qui entre nous, n'effraie personne. Elle change vite d'avis quand George lui enlève une miette de pain accrochée à sa joue. Je ris de la voir devenir toute rouge en balbutiant un remerciement.

Après le repas nous nous rendons pour quatre heures d'histoire de la magie, je veux mourir, achevée moi !

finalement, avec les jumeaux nous avons dormis tout le cours. Je me demande comment est ce que l'on va récupérer les notes. J'espère qu'Élisabeth sera assez gentille pour nous les filer aux prochains cours.

Bref la cloche sonne, j'ai hâte que le repas se finisse pour que je puisse rejoindre Severus à notre retenue. Le ciel ayant décider qu'il ne me serait pas favorable, un premier année me tend timidement un parchemin que je lui arrache des mains en aboyant un « merci » ou du moins, ça y ressemblais. Je renifle avec méfiance le papier en me demandant si ce n'est pas un piège des Serpentard. Fred s'exclame hilare :

-Il n'aurait pas jeter un sort dessus. Talia s'est transformée en chien de chasse !

Je lui lance un regard mauvais en haussant les épaules ! On n'est jamais trop prudent ! J'ouvre le parchemin et je lis :

« _**Miss Rock, je me vois dans l'obligation d'annuler notre retenue de ce soir pour des raisons personnelles. Elle reprendront à partir de demain. Profitez bien de ce court répit. Professeur Snape. »**_

alors là ! Je suis en rogne, je cherche des yeux Severus à la table des profs mais bien sur il n'y est pas ! Qu'est-ce que Monsieur a t-il de si important à faire pour ce permettre de faire sauter notre retenue !

Pour passer mes nerfs, j'écrase rageusement mes pommes de terre avec le dos de ma fourchette en imaginant qu'il s'agît du visage de Severus.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce que t'as fais cette pauvre patate ? Demande Élisabeth qui viens juste de nous rejoindre.

-Snape lui a dis qu'il ne pourra pas assurer la retenue ce soir ! Répond George à ma place car je suis trop occupé à fulminer.

-Ah d'accord. Je suppose que ça viens de lui briser le cœur. C'est vrai qu'après tout un soir sans Snape c'est tellement difficile !

Pour la peine, j'envoie ma fourchette dans la face de Morue qui l'évite aisément avec un petit cri de surprise. Je déclare :

-Je vous laisse vous moquez tant que vous le pouvez mais le jour ou Mon Severus demandera ma main, je vous jure que vous ne serez pas convier au mariage !

Je tourne rageusement les talons pour ne pas voir les visages de dégoût de mes amis. J'y peux rien si ils ne se sont toujours pas aperçus que Severus est à tomber !

Finalement, Élisabeth me rejoint une demie-heure plus tard dans le dortoir en s'excusant mais qu'elle avait dit ça pour rigoler. Je la pardonne, bien évidement, en m'excusant de mon caractère de cochon et j'accepte même que l'autre abruti de Minet monte sur mon lit. Si ça ce n'est pas de la bonne foi, alors je n'y connais plus rien !

Je déclare à 22h00 être claquée et me coucher. En fait, je tourne en rond comme un fauve en cage en me faisant violence au cerveau avec toute mes questions de « pourquoi Severus a annulé notre retenue ! »

comme le dortoir est silencieux, je décide de me lever pour voir si il y a de l'animation dans la salle commune. Comme prévu, tous le monde est au lit, je décide donc d'aller rendre une petite visite nocturne à mon chère et tendre pour avoir des explications.

Sur la route des cachots, je regrette de ne pas avoir mis de pantoufles, les pierres sont drôlement froides et j'espère qu'il n'y a pas de détraqueurs qui ce baladent par là ! Comme si des pantoufles allaient me sauver des détraqueurs tiens !

Une lueur m'éblouis soudainement, et je percute qu'il s'agît sûrement d'un prof ou d'un élève qui ce promène par là. Je lève mes bras en marchant comme un zombie les yeux fermés quand une voix me dit :

-Miss Rock, les somnambules ne marchent pas comme ça !

J'ouvre un œil pour dévisager la personne qui me parle et je reconnais Dumby, je jure intérieurement avant de déclarer :

-J'aurais essayé !

-mmmh... Je suppose que le professeur Snape est rentré chez lui, à présent. Dépêchez vous de le rejoindre, Rusard ne devrait pas tarder à passer par là.

Je le regarde bouche bée et avant que je puisse répondre quoique ce soit, le directeur a déjà disparut avec un petit clin d'œil.

Bon, je devrais m'avouer chanceuse, pour une fois que j'ai l'autorisation de me balader dans les couloirs !

Repensant que le concierge ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, je me met à courir comme une dératée et puis courir super vite dans les couloirs du château, c'est vraiment le pied !

J'arrive devant la porte de du maître des potions et je toque fortement en prenant mon air le plus furibond possible. Quelques instants après la porte s'ouvre à la volée, laissant apparaître Severus baguette à la main, couvert d'égratignures et de bleus. Il me regarde très surpris avant d'abaisser sa baguette et déclare froidement en ne me laissant pas parler :

-Je crois que tu avais raison par rapport à la créature dans la forêt.

Puis il s'écroule à mes pieds en gémissant...


	30. Chapter 30

-Tiens bois ça, ça te feras du bien.

Après avoir relever Severus, je l'ai installé sur le canapé, rallumé le feu pour calmer ses tremblements et fait une tisane pour le réchauffer.

Je glisse une couverture sur ses épaules en lui frictionnant le dos avant de lui demander :

-Vas-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?

Severus me jette un regard à la fois inquiet et rempli d'horreur, ce qui me panique encore plus. Je décide de lui laisser quelques instants en le prenant contre moi et le berçant contre mon cœur. Je sens ses mains me broyer contre lui et il murmure le regard perdu dans les flammes :

-J'ai eu si peur...

-Raconte moi... je lui dis doucement.

Il frissonne et reprends :

-J'étais parti dans la forêt interdite pour ramasser des herbes pour un ami. On n'en trouve pas ailleurs et il 'avais demandé ce service rapidement. C'est pour cela que j'ai annulé notre retenue. Je ne voulais pas t'emmener la-bas. Pas avec ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois.

J'étais profondément enfoncé dans la forêt car ces herbes ne pousse pas à la lumière, je venais d'en trouver quand j'ai entendu un drôle de bruit.

Au début, j'ai pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une licorne, d'un sombral ou même d'un centaure. Mais ce que j'entendais ce déplaçait comme un homme. Je n'osais plus faire de bruit alors je me suis agenouillé derrière des buissons et j'ai guetté dans la direction du bruit. Et je l'ai vu...

Severus frissonne, ses yeux ce révulsant, je le sers plus fort contre moi en lui embrassant le front. Je lui murmure :

-Tout va bien mon amour, je suis là et tu es en sécurité. Dis moi ce que tu as vu pour te libérer, ensuite tout ira bien.

Il enfouit sa tête dans mes genoux en ne me lâchant toujours pas. Et il dit d'une voix empreinte de terreur :

-La créature qui tu avais décrite, personne ne pense ou ne croit qu'elle existe. C'est une créature de légende, un bête terrifiante d'un conte pour enfant que les grands parents racontent les soirs autours de la cheminée. Mais je suis sur d'avoir vu ce que j'ai vu. Une immense bête musclée d'apparences humaine. Seuls ses mains, ses jambes, sa tête et son buste sont recouvertes d'une épaisse fourrures. Des griffes destructrices sortent de ses membres, longues de 30 centimètres. On ne voit pas son visage, seulement deux éclairs blancs, perçants, à la place des yeux et de la bave dégoulinante de sous sa fourrure.

On les appelles les Rôdeurs...

il a senti que quelqu'un l'observait et il a disparu soudainement. Quelques secondes plus tard j'ai entendu un cri terrifiant qui m'a glacé le sang. Je n'avais qu'une envie de me rouler en boule et attendre la mort. Au lieu de ça, j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai put, j'avais beau me griffer sur les ronces et me cogner sur les branches, qu'importe. Je sentais que le rôdeur me poursuivait en hurlant et j'ai crié aussi en sortant enfin de la forêt. Je suis retourné dans mes appartements et tu es arrivée.

Le pauvre tremble tellement que je ne sais plus quoi faire, je suis figée sous ses révélations parce que vous l'aurez compris et Severus aussi, que la description de cette bête correspond presque mot pour mot à celle faite dans « les créatures magiques oubliées ».

il ne me viens même pas à l'idée de remettre sa parole en doute. La terreur inscrite sur son visage me prouve le contraire. Alors, je me met à trembler moi aussi en murmurant :

-Merde...

Severus lève la tête et s'assoit en me dévisageant avant de prendre ma tête entre ses mains et de déclarer :

-Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, tu n'es pas ça ! Et même si tu es de sang mêlée avec cette créature, tu ne seras pas comme elle. Tu es douce, si douce pour aimer quelqu'un comme moi !

-Severus, je.. euh... est-ce que ces créatures sont capables de faire de la magie comme la mienne ?

-D'après les contes, oui. On dit qu'elles sont plus puissantes que n'importe quels sorciers car elle possède l'ancienne magie. Celle qui aurait disparut en même temps que les derniers druides. Les Rôdeurs seraient le dernier vestige de ce temps oubliés, ils garderaient les esprits des forêts et si quelqu'un de mal attentionné viens sur leurs territoires, il ne verra jamais de lendemain...

Je pousse un soupire en reprenant :

-ça colle avec le livre « aucuns chercheurs n'est jamais revenus ». Mais c'est impossible que je soit moitié humaine et moitié rôdeuse. Je suppose, enfin voyons ! Elles ne peuvent tous de même pas ce reproduire avec des hommes !

Severus réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

-Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais j'ai souvenir que les rôdeurs avaient le droit pendant quelques jours de l'année de reprendre une forme humaine car c'est ce qu'ils sont à la base. Ils pouvaient ainsi voir l 'évolution de la terre et de ses habitants.

Mon cœur tambourine follement dans ma poitrine quand je prends conscience d'un chose.

-Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le vérifier. Il faut que tu fasses disparaître ces anneaux, Severus.

Je lui ai dit ça d'un ton froid, très posé. Pourtant, il me dévisage avec une inquiétude grandissante et s'exclame :

-Je ne peux pas et puis nous n'en savons rien. Ça pourrait te tuer !

-J'en suis convaincu, j'ai fais un rêve ou plutôt un souvenir...

Je lui raconte alors mon cauchemar avec cette patte et ses griffes immenses. Je vois le doute s'installer dans les yeux de l'homme que j'aime et je lui dit :

-De toute façon nous ne pouvons être sûr de rien. Mais j'en ai assez de ne pas pouvoir me défendre, je veux retrouver ma magie, je sais qu'elle est puissante. Je sais que toi aussi tu sais que ces bagues avaient pour but de me la couper! Mais la magie est comme l'eau, on ne l'arrête jamais totalement. J'en ai assez d'être cette personne fragile et innocente ! Que ce passera t-il si un jour je suis victime de la même scène qu'au chaudron baveur et que tu n'es pas là ?

Severus soupire en ce prenant la tête entre les mains avant de demander l'air résigné :

-Bien, qu'en souhaites tu faire ça ?

-Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander mais j'aimerais que nous le fassions ce soir. Avant que je ne change d'avis. Si il y a réellement un Rôdeur qui traîne dans la forêt je dois pouvoir me défendre !

Severus ce lève et par chercher le parchemin que lui avait donné le médicomage avec la marche à suivre. Quand il revient l'air tendu et fatigué, je m'approche de lui en l'enlaçant et en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je murmure :

-Allons dans les cachots, nous ne savons pas comment la situation va tourner. Ça serait dommage de retourner ton appartement.

Il hoche silencieusement la tête et nous nous dirigeons, le pas lourd vers sa salle de classe. Une fois arrivé, Severus débarrasse magiquement son bureau et m'invite à m'allonger dessus. Je lui dit alors :

-Si ça devait tourner mal, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime. Que tu as été la seule et l'unique personne à me voir tel que je suis avec toutes mes blessures. Et que tu es le seul à avoir réussi l'exploit de commencer à les guérir. Et si jamais... Ma voix se brise en sanglots, je me ressaisis. Je devais me transformer en cette... cette chose ! Je veux que tu partes, que tu t'enfuis si tu sens le moindre danger de ma part...

Severus ce penche alors sur moi, sa robe effleurant avec douceur mon corps et il me murmure à l'oreille :

-Quoiqu'il ce passe je serais toujours avec toi, ne l'oublie pas...

Ses lèvres frôlent les miennes avec une infime douceur, puis il ce redresse en caressant ma joue d'une main tremblante.

Il demande :

-Es tu prête ?

Je lui fait signe que oui en lui adressant un petit sourire mouillé. Il pose sa baguette sur ma cicatrice en l'endroit ou ce trouve les bagues et il prononce distinctement :

-Peribit !

La baguette s'illumine d'une douce lueur argenté avant de s'éteindre quelque seconde plus tard. Au même moment, je sens une brûlure à l'intérieur de mon corps et je gémis de douleur et m'écriant :

-Ouah la vache ! Ça brûle !

Severus m'observe très inquiet tandis que je sens la brûlure ce rependre dans mon corps de manière très douce et diffuse, un peu comme une vieille amie réconfortante. Je souris quand je la sens atteindre mes paumes. Severus demande :

-Alors comment te sens tu ?

-Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. C'est assez merveilleux, j'ai l'impression que ma magie ce repend partout dans mon corps. Ce n'est plus une fontaine étincelante que je dois chercher, ce n'est plus une source mais une rivière. Elle est partout en moi, je la sens bouillonner, s'exprimer dans tout les coins de mon corps.

-Tu devrais essayé de jeter un sort pour voir.

-Oui, mais recule toi avant. On ne sait jamais !

Severus part ce mettre dans un coin de la pièce et je me concentre sur le sort du bouclier que je n'ai à présent jamais réussi. Je trouve de suite ma magie et avec un grand sourire je m'écrie :

-Protego !

Un immense bouclier rouge explose alors de mon corps, se rependant sur plus de la moitié de la classe. Le maître des potions heureusement rapide envoie lui aussi un bouclier pour ce protéger du mien qui retourne tous sur son passage. Une fois qu'il a disparut, je me précipite sur Severus en lui demandant :

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Je pense qu'il va me falloir un certain temps pour arriver à doser mes pouvoirs !

Le pauvre, il me regarde bouche bée avant de dire :

-Je n'est jamais rien vu de tel. Heureusement, que tu n'as pas fais un sort de désarmement ou apparaître des flammes sinon je serais mort carbonisé. Comment te sens tu !

J'allais lui répondre merveilleusement bien quand soudain j'entends une voix ou plutôt une chanson. Je demande :

-Tu entends quelqu'un chanter ?

-Non, personne pourquoi ?

Je fronce des sourcils, quand à la chanson plusieurs voix ce mêlent, puis des dizaines et des centaines. Je tombe à terre en hurlant la tête entre mes mains.

-FAIS LES TAIRE ! DIS LEURS DE CE TAIRE ! JE NE SAIS PAS COMMENT LES FAIRE TAIRE !


	31. Chapter 31

-Talia ! Je suis là ! Essaye de dresser une barrière mentale ! Ignore les !

-Je ne peux pas ! Je n'y arrive pas Severus ! Elles m'appellent !

Je me redresse fébrilement en tenant toujours ma tête entre mes mains. Je gémis sous les paroles pressantes. Severus pose sa main sur mon épaule et je me retourne en grognant méchamment :

-Ne me touche pas !

Aussitôt, je ravale mes paroles en mettant ma main sur ma bouche. Oubliant quelque instant les voix, je m'écrie :

-Je suis désolé Severus, je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris ! Je suis navré les voix m'appellent trop fortement, il faut que j'y aille !

-Mais où ? Demande t-il d'un ton presque suppliant.

-Dans la forêt. Je souffle.

Je m'élance alors en courant à toute allure. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir courir aussi vite de toute ma vie. Les murs défilent flous et éparses. Comme la grande porte est fermée à clef je ne cherche pas plus longtemps. Je bondis à travers un vitrail, sachant que je ne me ferais pas mal. J'entends crier Severus derrière moi. Il s'est élancé à mes trousses mais le pauvre n'arrive pas à me rattraper, je suis bien trop rapide.

J'arrive dans la forêt interdite et les voix ce mettent à chanter en harmonie, c'est presque reposant. J'ai toujours été bien dans cette forêt mais je n'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais m'y sentir autant chez moi.

Severus qui viens enfin de me rejoindre, me demande à la fois essoufflé et énervé :

-Mais enfin ! Tu es malade ! Qu'est ce qu'il t'as pris de faire ça ?

Au lieu de m'énerver, je bondis sur ses lèvres et déstabiliser il tombe à terre. Je l'embrasse sauvagement avant de déclarer folle de joie :

-Tu ne comprends pas, les voix chantaient mal à m'en rendre folle car je n'étais pas à ma place. Elles voulaient me faire comprendre qu'ici c'est chez moi. Et j'y suis bien, si bien !

Pourtant, quelque chose va venir troubler ce bien-être et ceux, pour toujours. Nous entendons craquer autours de nous et nous nous redressons en sursautant. Les voix ce sont brusquement tût et je suis sur mes gardes, un grondement sourd sortant de ma poitrine.

Soudain, le rôdeur apparaît et Severus tombe d'effroi dans mon dos, alors que je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

La créature et moi, nous dévisageons en grondant quand je m'écroule soudainement en hurlant. J'ai l'impression que tous mes os sont chauffés à blanc. Alors qu'ils s'agrandissent et que des poils poussent sur mes bras et mes jambes, des griffes sortent à la place de mes doigts faisant saignés ma peau.

La transformation au niveau du visage est la pire, j'ai l'impression qu'on le passe dans un broyeur, que ma vision et mon odorat s'améliore. Au bout de souffle, je regarde mes mains qui sont maintenant composé d'une épaisse fourrure blonde et marron clair par endroit me montant jusqu'au coude. Il en est de même pour mes pieds et mes genoux. D'ailleurs ce sont des pattes maintenant.

Je me redresse face au rôdeur et je pousse mon premier cri, terrifiant. Je me demande si je peux parler sous cette forme. Étonnement, je ne suis pas terrorisée, c'est comme si tout était normal. Mais ça l'est après tout, puisque que cela fait partie de moi. Je grogne avec une voix que je ne reconnais pas. On dirait qu'elle sort de ma poitrine, elle est plus froide, menaçante et mesurée :

-Qui es-tu rôdeur et que veux-tu ?

J'espère qu'il sait parler lui aussi, j'ai des doutes vu que je suis et maintenant certaine d'être à moitié humaine. Je tourne la tête impatiente et dévisage Severus qui me regarde avec effroi. Le rôdeur daigne pourtant m'adresser la parole de sa voix grave et profonde et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse :

-Je suis ton père et je suis venu te chercher. Je t'expliquerais tout mais il faut que l'humain parte.

-Il va partir. Mais aucuns mal ne doit lui être fait !

C'est étonnant comme après cette révélation je reste calme, sûrement dut à mon côte rôdeuse. Mon père hoche la tête et je dis à Severus de ma voix la plus douce, du moins, j'essaye :

-Rentre, ne t'inquiète pas. Ne parle à personne, je te rejoindrais.

Je le vois tendre sa main et toucher mon bras ou la peau est à nue puis s'en aller lentement dans la pénombre des arbres. Je me retourne vers le rôdeur et le dévisage narquoisement. Je lui demande :

-Pourquoi reviens tu après tant d'années ? Tu aurais put le faire avant !

-Le rôdeur qui gardait cette forêt est mort. Nous sommes de moins en moins, et je garde la forêt voisine. J'alternais entre les deux quand je t'ai senti. Je n'en croyais pas mes sens, j'avais une fille. Mais incapable de faire de la magie correctement. Je t'ai longuement observé, j'ai même essayé de t'agresser mentalement pour faire réagir ta magie qui étais peut-être enfouie. Mais ça n'a rien fait. Alors j'ai décidé de t'éliminer. Un demi sang n'est déjà pas très puissant alors toi encore moins. Tu mettais notre communauté en danger mais il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

Je prends le temps d'assimiler ses révélations avant de demander :

-Alors les intrusions dans ma tête c'était toi ?

-Oui, nous avons le pouvoir de détruire toutes les races vivantes par la pensée. Bien sur, il existe d'autres moyens de tuer. Mais celle ci est la moins fatigante et risquée car nous ne prenons jamais le danger de nous montrer. Cependant, je m'attendais à arriver à te tuer ainsi mais tu étais assez forte pour me résister.

-Oui, l'orphelinat où l'on m'a placé à fait des recherches et des expériences sur mon compte. Ils avaient placés des sortes de bagues pour empêcher ma magie de s'exprimer. Nous les avons enlevés ce soir, d'où ma présence, ma magie et ma transformation.

Le rôdeur penche la tête en réfléchissant. Il déclare :

-Bien. Alors je peux te laisser la vie. Après tout, tu es de mon sang. Tu garderas cette forêt, elle t'appelles plus que moi. Te tenir éloigné d'elle longtemps finira par te tuer et te rendre folle. Adieux rôdeuse.

-ATTENDS ! Je gronde puissamment

mon père ce retourne en attendant mes questions, je reprends :

-Explique moi ! Je ne sais même pas ce que je dois faire. Je voudrais savoir qui est ma mère, qui sommes-nous, pourquoi je dois garder la forêt.

Le rôdeur gronde et s'accroupit, je comprend que les explications vous être longues. Il commence :

-Nous avons été créés par les oracles aux temps des Dieux. Les hommes voyant qu'ils ne maîtriseraient pas longtemps l'avidité et la cupidité des leurs, prirent une poignées d'hommes et de femmes spéciales. Ils créèrent ainsi les premiers rôdeurs et rôdeuses. Ces êtres améliorés avaient pour but de protéger les lieux sacrés et ainsi sauvegarder l'ancienne magie de la folie meurtrière des hommes.

Parmi les premiers rôdeurs, ce trouvait une rôdeuse nommée Xelia. Les oracles l'avaient arrachées à se famille et malgré son devoir elle pleurait de ne pouvoir retrouver les siens. On dit qu'elle a pleuré si fort que les Dieux l'on entendus. Odin, père des pères, sensible à son chagrin accorda une semaine par an de vie humaine à chaque rôdeurs.

Voilà pour notre histoire. J'ai sauvé ta mère lors de ma semaine humaine. Elle ce faisait attaqué par des gens mal attentionné à l'orée de ma forêt. Malgré ma forme humaine, nous ne restons par pour le moins dangereux, je me suis débarrassé rapidement des hommes et ta mère et moins avons passé une belle semaine avant que je retourne à ma tâche. Je ne avais pas jusqu'au début de cette année qu'elle était enceinte et que je possédais une fille. Les demis sangs restent très rare. J'ignore si ta mère est morte en couches ou si d'autres raisons l'ont poussé à t'abandonner, ce n'est pas à moi d'y répondre. Elle s'appelait Mia.

Maintenant, tu dois garder la forêt car c'est ton devoir de naissance. Nous sommes de moins en moins Talia, protèges ton héritage. Protège les esprits de la folie des hommes, laisse en paix ceux qui veulent être en communion avec. Tue les nuisibles. Certaines créatures en font partis, comme les loup-garous par exemple. Un de tes professeur en est un. Tu as sûrement du le sentir !

-Le professeur Lupin... Je murmure.

-Bien, je vais y aller maintenant. Adieu Rôdeuse !

-ATTENDS ! Je crie à nouveau. Comment t'appelles tu ?

-Tantris...

cette fois il disparaît en hurlant au milieu des arbres mais son cri ne m'effraie plus. Il a quelque chose de familier, rassurant, paternel...

Pourtant, mon sœur ce met à saigner, je ne verrais plus mes amis, plus Severus. Ma place est ici, mon père à raison, je ne survivrais pas sans ma forêt.

Je reprends ma forme humaine presque inconsciemment en gémissant. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le faire à volonté ou bien si je vais devenir une rôdeuse permanente maintenant que mes pouvoirs sont libérés. Il y a tant de question que je me pose et qui reste dans réponse. Severus va tellement s'inquiéter de ne pas me voir rentrer, de ne plus jamais me voir rentrer. Et mes amis ? Que vont ils dire, devenir ? Est-ce que Morue va sortir avec George ? Est-ce qu'ils seront heureux ? Des larmes salés coulent sur la terre fraîche et je gémis plus fort en ramenant mes genoux contre mon menton.

Après ma crise de larme, je décide de me rendre dans mon Cercle, la où j'ai commencé à pratiquer ma magie. Quand un vent frais rempli de neige ce lève, je comprends que je suis nue, mes vêtements ont craqués lors de ma transformation mais qu'importe.

Au milieu du cercle j'aperçois une ombre familière. Je me jette à ses genoux en pleurant toute les larmes de mon corps. Severus, la main bleuis par le froid caresse ma joue, un peu inquiet. Je m'écrie avec des sanglots incontrôlables.

-C'est fini Severus. Je vais devoir vivre ici pour toujours. Je mourrais si jamais je m'éloigne trop longtemps de la forêt. Je dois accomplir mon destin de rôdeuse et pour cela je dois tous vous perdre. Même toi ! Oh mon dieu ! Même toi, c'est tellement injuste !

Les souvenirs des soirées sur le canapé, dans le lit du professeur Snape, nos rires nos baisers, nos colères tout remontent à la surface en m'explosant au visage. Je me jette sur lui en respirant profondément dans son cou et je lui murmure en lui volant un dernier baiser :

-Je n'oublierais jamais ton odeur...

puis je m'enfuis en hurlant, reprenant ma forme de rôdeuse, bien moins douloureuse.


	32. Chapter 32

Les semaines ont passés depuis la nuit des révélations. Un trou béant stagne à la place de mon cœur. Depuis ce fameux soir, je garde ma forme de rôdeuse, les émotions sont bien moins douloureuses comme atténuées. Severus et mes amis me manquent tant. Je me demande ce que le directeur leurs à raconté pour expliqué ma disparition soudaine.

Je secoue la tête en grognant. Penser à ce genre de chose ne me fera pas de bien. Ça ne fera que raviver les blessures encore fraîches. Je me concentre sur la forêt, elle a un réseau de communication insoupçonné. Des qu'elle sent un danger, elle me préviens aussitôt. Ma première mission a été de réguler la populations d'acromentules qui commençait à ce faire trop nombreuses et elles attaquaient les licornes.

Aujourd'hui tout à l'air d'aller bien, la neige commence à fondre rendant les chemins boueux et je grogne de mécontentement, ma fourrure va encore être toute emmêlés. Comme à mon habitude je me rend à la lisière de la forêt, épier les élèves. Parfois j'aperçois mes amis, j'ai l'impression que George s'est beaucoup rapproché d'Élisabeth.

Je cherche du regard des visages inconnus quand une odeur familière que je ne pourrait jamais oublier viens me chatouiller les narines.

Je me retourne vivement usant de ma force mentale et l'homme se met à gémir sous mon intrusion. Je cesse aussitôt en me rendant compte qu'il s'agît de Severus. Je m'éloigne de lui affolé en percutant un arbre dans mon dos. Le pauvre ce relève difficilement en ce frottant les tempes et murmure :

-Ne pars pas...

Je le dévisage curieusement en tournant la tête, puis je décide de reprendre mon apparence humaine. Je demande :

-Que fais tu là ? Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me retrouver !

-ça fait des jours que je te cherche! Je vois que contrairement à moi, tu t'es bien faite à ta nouvelle vie.

Je soupire sentant des sanglots venir, je dis :

-Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu me manques affreusement, toi et les autres.

-Tu nous manque aussi...

je le vois s'approcher et je montre les crocs en feulant :

-Severus ne t'approche pas. À quoi bon ce faire du mal encore une fois ?

Il arrête son mouvement, je le sens blesser. Je m'en veux d'être égoïste à ce point et de lui infliger cette torture. Alors, je m'approche de lui lentement, calculant la distance qui nous sépare. Et enfin, je me blottis contre lui, les larmes ruisselant sur nos visages.

Nos bouches se rencontrent, avides, en manque de nous. Severus me saisit par les hanches en me plaquant brutalement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je griffe son dos en gémissant pendant que ses lèvres glissent sur mon cou.

La chaleur de ses vêtements se repend contre mon corps déjà nue. Je dégrafe prestement la cape de Severus, qu'il étale par terre en nous allongeant dessus.

J'aime être contre lui, sentir son poids, son odeur, il m'a tellement manqué. Alors pour fêter nos éphémères retrouvailles, Severus me fait l'amour, lentement, langoureusement...

je regarde avec passion l'homme de ma vie ce rhabiller en frissonnant. Il me dit :

-Tu sais, même si tu dois rester ici, nous pourrions tout de même continuer à nous voir.

Je soupire. Pourquoi tout est aussi compliqué.

-Tu te lasserais Severus. Je ne réponds plus au même lois que vous désormais. Et tu finirais par mourir de froid !

-Mais est-ce que tu le veux Talia ? Est-ce que tu souhaites vraiment que je sorte de ta vie ? Nous pourrions trouver une potion qui séparerait, anéantirait ton côté rôdeuse. En attendant nous pourrions très bien construire un abri dans la forêt ou je pourrais te retrouver !

Je le regarde surprise, j'ai dut lui manquer plus que je ne le pensais pendant ces semaines. Severus prend un ton suppliant que je ne lui connaît pas :

-Je t'en prie Talia, dis moi juste oui ! Je ne peux pas vivre loin de toi alors que tu es si proche.

Des larmes coulent à nouveau le long de mes joues et je hoche la tête avant de déclarer :

-Viens au Cercle à 20h00. Je t'attendrais. Comme tous les soirs.

Puis je disparais entre les arbres en reprenant ma forme de Rôdeuse.

Il est 20h00 pile et Severus est comme promis au rendez-vous. Avant d'apparaître, je reprends ma forme humaine. Ça ne me fait pratiquement plus mal et je peux toujours changer à volonté.

Cette fois, Severus m'a apporté une robe que j'enfile rapidement et je déclare.

-Je suis d'accord pour ta proposition. La vie sans toi est bien fade. Nous construirons un abri là ou la forêt nous le permettra. Certains soir, je ne serais pas là, je serais là ou la forêt me demande d'être. Si il y a un moyen que tu trouve une potion qui peux me rendre ma vie d'avant alors fais le.

Severus acquiesce silencieusement et sort un sac de derrière son dos que je regarde curieusement. Il déclare :

-J'ai pris une tente, si tu me permet de rester avec toi ce soir.

-Oh mon amour... je murmure.

Je me concentre sur le sac et en moins de deux minutes la tente est montée. J'adresse un petit clin d'oeil à Severus qui me suit dans la tente avec un léger sourire.

Une semaine plus tard, nous avons construit un joli abris douillet et chauffé ou Severus peux venir sans prendre de risque, ni geler. Nous avons installé une espèce de routine qui nous convient à tous les deux car nous pouvons ainsi être ensemble. Severus planche encore sur cette fichue potion, ça ne sert à rien, j'ai beau lui dire, il s'entête à chercher. En me répondant qu'ainsi il arrête de penser à Hermione Granger cette incessante Miss je sais tout, qu'il ne supporte plus.

De notre situation, il n'y a que le vieux Dumby qui est au courant, mes amis pensent que je suis parti vivre aux États-Unis car j'ai retrouvé ma mère. Morue sort finalement avec George depuis quelques mois et je suis très heureuse pour eux. Mais ils me manquent tous affreusement.

La forêt est assez calme, elle ne me demande pas trop de travail, je peux ainsi profiter le plus possible de mon Severus...

J'aurais tant voulu que les choses restent ainsi, malheureusement elles ont changés. Nous broyant le cœur une fois de plus...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plut ! Après celui ci c'est le dernier =)


	33. fin

Encore un grand et immense merci pour toute vos reviews. C'est avec une petite pointe de tristesse que je vous laisse le dernier chapitre. Merci de nous avoir suivis, encouragés, conseillés et fait rire =) On ce retrouve si vous le voulez prochainement pour une autre fic bien plus sombre. Si d'ailleurs quelqu'un peux me renseigner sur l'histoire des notes « raked T » « m » et tous le merdier car je n'y comprends rien et je ne voudrais pas que des enfants tombent sur la prochaine fic =)

A bientôt 3

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Si seulement tout avait put rester aux temps de l'abri... Si seulement... Mais voilà, les choses ont changés. A la fin de la quatrième année de Potter, le seigneur des ténèbres est revenu. Ce soir là, Severus est arrivé en pleurs et en sueur dans notre petite maison. Il était en proie à une profonde détresse que je ne comprenais pas. Il m'a alors confié toute l'histoire à propos de Lily et mon cœur a commencé à saigner.

Ensuite, il est venu de moins en moins. Il me disait que le seigneur des ténèbres avait souvent besoin de lui. Que c'était compliqué pour lui de venir me voir, qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre en danger si Voldemort découvrait mon existence. J'en riais, je lui disais que son seigneur n'était pour moi qu'un sorcier et qu'il me serait très aisé de le tuer.

Severus me suppliait que non, il était crucial pour lui que ce soit Harry qui le fasse. Pour Lily... et mon cœur saignait encore plus à ce nom. Je comprenais que son fantôme ne l'avait jamais quitter, je ne faisait que l'apaiser.

Mais pourtant, malgré ma douleur, je l'attendais tous les soirs dans le Cercle, en espérant bêtement qu'il vienne.

A la cinquième année de Potter, Severus ne venait quasiment plus, je ne reprenais presque plus ma forme humaine car la forêt était sans cesse en alerte. Les Mangemorts reprenaient de l'activité et je les éliminaient dès qu'ils mettaient un pied dans la forêt.

Le soir dans le cercle, je gémissais fort sous ma forme de rôdeuse, si fort que j'espérais que les Dieux ou Severus m'entendraient. M ais personne ne venait et mes anciennes cicatrices ont commencés à craquer... Pourtant, je l'attendais encore en me disant que parfois, l'espoir tue.

A la sixième année d'Harry, je n'ai plus vu Severus, il n'est plus venu, pendant un an, j'ai attendu, humer, espérer sentir son odeur. Mais rien, la forêt m'a chanté qu'il avait tué Dumbledore. Ça ne m'a pas attristé, les actions des humains ne me touchaient plus.

Un tas de sorte de créatures maléfiques, sont sortis de leurs sommeils répondant à l'appel du maître des ténèbres. Les Rôdeurs ont eu fort à faire pour protéger les forêt et leurs habitants. Si bien, que je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Et un jour, en début de septième année, j'ai senti son odeur. Je me suis précipité jusqu'au Cercle folle de joie mais de douleur, aussi...

Quand nos lèvres ce sont rencontrées tout à été pardonné. Comment lui en vouloir, lui qui faisait tout pour me protéger ? Il essayé de broder pour ne pas être découvert sous sa cape d'espion et aussi ne pas ce faire tuer.

Ce soir là, après avoir fait l'amour longuement, il m'a confié sa mission alors j'ai compris. J'ai compris, qu'il n'en sortirais sûrement pas indemne et je me suis promis de le surveiller à distance autant que possible. Pour le protéger si besoin...

Au cours de cette septième année, ou Severus a été élu comme directeur de Poudlard nous avons put nous voir souvent mais il ne restait plus dormir. C'était bien trop risqué, je me satisfaisais des moments de tendresse que nous partagions avec tellement d'amour. Bien qu'ils étaient courts nous savions qu'ils étaient comptés. Parfois, je berçais Severus contre mon cœur pour apaiser ses craintes et ses terreurs. Il disait qu'après la guerre, quand Harry aurait vaincu le seigneur des ténèbres, il viendrait s'installer ici, prendre sa retraite à mes côtés, pour rattraper le temps perdu.

Mon cœur se remplissait de joie à ses paroles, mes blessures guérissaient sans même que je m'en rende compte.

Pourtant, comme vous le savez, ça n'a pas duré...

Ce soir là, j'avais un présentement, une peur grandissante, dévorante. J'avais réussi à capter l'odeur de Severus non loin de là sans pourtant arriver à le localiser.

J'ai demandé à la forêt où il ce trouvait, le Saule Cogneur m'a répondu. Je me suis précipité jusqu'à lui et j'ai plongé dans le passage en hurlant sous ma forme de Rôdeuse. Seulement il était trop tard...

j'ai senti une autre présence au près de Severus et je me suis figé. C'est l'avantage d'être un rôdeur, je pourrais vous suivre à 10 centimètres pendant des heures, que vous ne vous en rendriez même pas compte.

Une douleur cinglante m'a labouré le cœur quand j'ai vu Hermione Granger en train de fourré un Béozard dans la gorge tranchée, saccagée de mon Severus.

Je suis resté là, sans un bruit à écouter la respiration difficile de l'amour de ma vie mais qui pourtant allait en s'améliorant. Hermione ne cessait de lui parler, de le rassurer mais elle pleurait, je voyais les larmes s'écraser sur ses mains.

Mais Severus lui, ne me voyait pas. Il ne voyait qu'elle et c'est là ou j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je le savais depuis bien longtemps mais que je ne voulais pas l'envisager. Cette incessante Miss Je-Sais-Tout était la réincarnation de Lily, il n'y avait qu'à voir de la manière dont ils se dévisageaient pour comprendre.

Severus l'a dévorait du regard accroché à ses paroles, totalement hypnotisés. Je suis alors sorti sans un bruit, un flot de larme ruisselant sur ma fourrure. Si Severus pouvait et voulait guérir ses vieux démons ça ne serait jamais avec moi. Seule cette fille le pouvait ! Et mon cœur ce mis à saigner abondamment. Au nom de mon amour pour Severus, je tuais les deux Mangemorts qui s'apprêtaient à rentrée dans la cabane hurlante. J'ai fais le guet pendant plus d'une heure, attendant que Harry gagne et que les secours arrivent. Quand ce fut le cas, alors et seulement à ce moment, je suis retourné dans ma forêt en proie à une immense douleur. Le regard de Severus ne quittant plus mes pensées...

….

Trois ans ont passés depuis ce fameux soir, je n'ai jamais revu Severus, ni senti son odeur. Je ne sais même pas si il est en vie, bien que mon cœur en lambeaux me dis qu'il est vivant. Depuis ce jour-là, je n'ai plus repris ma forme humaine, la douleur sous cette apparence est bien trop douloureuse. La perte de Severus m'a anéanti mais en apprenant la mort de Fred, je crus devenir folle.

La peine de la mort de mon ami, c'est maintenant atténué mais celle de l'homme de ma vie reste béante, vide, creuse de toute joie.

Je n'ai pas brûlé notre petite maison, je n'ai pas cramé ses affaires, ni les souvenirs, juste mon âme, un peu, peut-être...

Parfois, Tantris mon père, vient me rendre visite et nous rôdons ensemble. Nous nous racontons les histoires de nos forêt qui sont, maintenant que la guerre est finie, redevenues très calme. J'aime quand il vient me voir, je peux parler à quelqu'un même si ça reste rare. Parfois, je crains avoir oublié l'usage de la parole.

Comme tous les soirs depuis trois ans, je continue de me rendre au Cercle en gémissant et pleurant sous la lune, mon amour perdu. Certaines nuits, j'en veux à Severus de m'avoir légué son fardeau, comment un homme peux supporter autant de douleurs ?

Et comme tous les soirs, je me roule en boule au milieu du Cercle, espérant son retour inconsciemment, qui ne viendra jamais...

…

Mais un jour, il est venu. Quand j'ai senti son odeur alors que je m'étais assoupi dans le Cercle, j'ai d'abord cru que je faisais à nouveau un de ses rêves qui me torture l'esprit. Pourtant, en me redressant vivement, je l'ai vu. J'ai reculé, voulant fuir de douleur, tant mon cœur tombait en pièces. Tant les questions ce bousculaient dans mon esprit. Il s'est écrié d'un voix rauque et j'ai remarqué les cicatrices sur son cou :

-Je t'en prie Talia, ne pars pas ! Reprend ta forme humaine, il faut que je te parle !

Je le regarde avec méfiance en grondant et je dis de ma voix de rôdeuse :

-Pourquoi es-tu revenu Severus ?

-Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai été idiot de ne pas m'en rendre compte.

-Non, tu es amoureux de Granger. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Severus, il n'y a qu'elle pour soigner tes blessures de l'âme !

Le maître des potions me regarde horrifié et demande :

-Comment sais tu cela ?

-J'étais là, le soir ou tu as été attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort. J'étais la quand Hermione te soignait. J'étais là et tu ne m'a pas vu, tu ne voyais qu'elle. La douce et intelligente Granger. Alors j'ai compris, la vérité m'a sauté aux yeux. Tu le savais toi aussi. Nous avons juste essayé de nous voiler la face trop longuement.

-Je ne suis plus avec elle. Talia reprend ta forme humaine, que je puisse t'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé. Sous cette forme tu sais bien que tu n'a pas les même émotions.

-CA NE CHANGERA RIEN ! Je hurle à lui glacer les sangs. TU M'AS BRISE LE COEUR SEVERUS !

Il tombe au sol terrifié et ce met à sangloter. J'ai toujours eu horreur de le voir pleurer, ça m'a toujours fait souffrir pour lui. Ne supportant pas ce spectacle plus longtemps, je reprend ma forme humaine en me jetant sur lui. Ses bras me serrent de suite contre son corps et je frissonne sous la caresse de ses mains, qui malgré l'absence, je n'ai jamais oublié.

Il dit d'une voix tremblante :

-Après que Nagini m'ai attaqué et que Hermione m'ait soigné ou m'a transporté à st Mangouste. J'y suis resté en longue convalescence pendant plus d'un an et demie. Hermione était la tous les jours, elle m'aidait à voir la lumière au bout du tunnel. Peu à peu ses sentiments ont changés à mon égard et moi aussi, enfin j'ai cru... A ma sortie, nous nous sommes installés dans une maison ou je faisais des potions à domiciles en créant un réseau de livraison. Inconsciemment, je cherchais encore une potion pour te soigner. C'est à partir de là ou j'ai ouvert les yeux. Hermione souffrais car je n'allais plus dormir avec elle, je passais tout mon temps dans mon laboratoire. Quand je m'assoupissais, je rêvais de toi et j'avais envie de hurler quand à mon réveil je croisais ses yeux, et non les tiens. Hermione a beaucoup souffert de mon attitude, comme tu le sais c'est une femme intelligente. Après une longue discussion nous avons décidé que notre relation ne mènerait à rien d'autre que de la douleur.

A peine séparés, je suis venu ici te retrouver. Personne ne pourra me faire sentir aussi vivant que toi. Talia, je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me guérir, tu l'as déjà fait depuis longtemps et j'ai été trop idiot pour m'en rendre compte. J'ai besoin de la femme que j'aime, celle avec qui je veux finir ma vie et elle n'est nulle autre que toi !

A la fin de son discours je suis en larme, je me jette dans ses bras et quand ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes, je sens enfin mon cœur se ressouder. Je lui murmure :

-Tu ne partiras plus jamais ?

-Plus jamais mon Amour.

Il m'embrasse sauvagement avant de courir jusqu'à l'abri, que depuis nous avons bien agrandit et amélioré. C'est une vraie maison douillette ou Severus peux travailler en toute tranquillité, oublié de tous car il n'aspire que ça. Nous avons abandonné l'idée de trouver une potion pour me rendre mon côté totalement humain. J'aime être une rôdeuse et la forêt est très calme, elle ne me demande que peu de travail ce qui nous permet d'être quasiment, tous le temps ensemble.

Depuis qu'il est revenu mon cœur n'a pas ressaigné, il ne saignera plus jamais et le sien non plus...

FIN


	34. explication )

Bonjour tous le monde et non ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre!

Je prends juste deux minutes pour répondre aux quelques reviews de personne a qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre en privé =) qui ont été déçus par la fin de la fic et aux autre si c'est le cas.

Donc pour vous répondre, non je n'ai pas bâclé la fin de ma fic! Je l'a voyais vraiment comme ça et oui j'ai du l'accélérer un peu, je ne pouvais pas écrire sur l vie de talia pendant de longues années =) cette fic n'était pas destiné à cela.

Ensuite, j'ai choisis de faire se retrouver Talia et Severus car vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais quand on écris une histoire on est vraiment avec ses personnages. On ressent et on vis avec eux et la souffrance de Talia sur la perte de Severus était trop forte et horrible à supporter, je n'ai pas eu le coeur et la cruauté de la faire souffrir tous le long de sa looongue vie de rodeuse, je crois que ça aurait fini par la tuer elle aussi. Et juste de vous écrire et d'imaginer Talia dans la souffrance de la mort ou de la perte définitive me sert le coeur, je ne sais pas vraiment comment nous d'écrire ce sentiment mais voilà.

Et Sev, le pauvre! N'avait-il pas lui aussi assez souffert, je crois que leurs offrir la chance de s'aimer et se retrouver finissait bien la fic =)

Donc voilà, l'explication du pourquoi du comment je n'ai pas choisi de tué Severus ou le laissé avec Hermione (désolé pour les fan des snapione ) et j'espère que vous comprendrez un peu mieux mes choix et la fin de la fic. Bien sur, je respecte vos avis et ils me font tout de même plaisir! A bientôt =)


End file.
